Sweet Denial
by ItsAlwaysGoingToBeYou
Summary: Alison and Emily finally get their chance to find out their true feelings for each other on a trip to Cape May. But what happens when Emily discovers Alison's dark secrets? Will she still be forever entranced by the blonde beauty or will this be their disastrous end?
1. Chapter 1

It wasn't long after she had arrived back to Rosewood that Alison DiLaurentis had planned a trip with her father to Cape May, her favorite childhood vacation spot. The blonde needed time away, and she'd decided to invite Emily Fields with her. Alison had known Emily for just over five years. The two had had their moments together, sharing a couple of kisses, but Alison would always claim they were practice, she never knew that to do with it. Emily was always there for Alison, and the blonde mostly used that to her advantage.

Emily was overjoyed to know that Alison had invited her on vacation, not only that but it was a place the blonde hadn't shared with any of the others. But the brunette knew she had to be careful around Alison. The blonde had a way of making her feel special and then tearing her down and acting like it meant nothing. Emily had recently been through a lot of confusion when it came to love, first her breakup with Paige and then Alison's arrival and apologies of her behavior in the past. The brunette was still trying to figure out what it was she wanted from Alison, if anything at all. But she was excited to get away from Rosewood and maybe being alone with Alison would help her figure things out.

"Emily? We'll pick you up in about an hour, please be ready I wanna get out of this hell hole of a town!" Alison texted to Emily after she had finished packing on a Sunday morning. The blonde was wearing plain sweat pants and a baggy sweat shirt. The weather had been on the rocks lately, rain, more rain, etc. She applied some make up over her face and plugged her phone in the wall to make sure it was charged for the trip.

Emily's phone had been charging on top of her night stand. She heard it vibrate against it and saw that she had a new text message from Alison. She read it and quickly texted back. "Relax, Ali. I've been ready for a half hour already. You know I'm always packed early when I'm excited." Emily had always had a habit of getting things ready ahead of schedule whenever she was looking forward to it. She'd already brought her bags downstairs and left them by the door so she could head out as soon as the blonde came to get her. She tied her hair up in a ponytail and flicked on her new sunglasses, looking at herself in the mirror.

As soon as both Alison and Kenneth, her father, were ready for departure, Alison hurried downstairs and shoved her stuff in the back seat. The blonde sat comfortably and then placed her phone against her earlobe after dialling Emily's number. "Leaving my place now. See you in about ten minutes, Em." She spoke with her sweet voice, rolling down the window.

Emily heard a familiar ring tone, the one she'd set just for Alison and smiled. She picked up on the first ring and held the phone up to her ear. "Hey Ali. Okay, see you soon." She spoke cheerily and hung up afterwards. Emily quickly dashed on a bit of lip gloss, realizing that she'd forgotten to bother putting on any makeup. She sighed softly at her appearance and decided she'd better at least put on some eyeliner and mascara, not that she was trying to look extra nice for Alison or anything.

Once the DiLaurentis's pulled into the Fields' driveway, Alison texted Emily to indicate that they were there. After, the blonde slid the phone she had in her sweat pants pocket and yawned. Alison was so tired, but she was excited to finally get to Cape May, to relax, to tan, to use her free time during the summer to be able to figure out what she was feeling towards Emily.

Once Emily was satisfied with her makeup, she ran downstairs and slipped it into her bag, in case she actually decided to put on any while on vacation with Alison. She also tucked her phone charger into the bag and grabbed her handbag. The brunette heard her phone vibrate and read the text from Alison. She quickly threw the door open and dragged her bag out behind her, making sure to lock it behind her. She then made her way over to the car and waited for Mr. DiLaurentis to unlock the trunk so she could toss her bag in.

After Emily had taken a seat in the back beside Alison, the blonde smiled at her and placed her hand over Emily's knee. "I'm glad you're coming." She whispered to her, quickly taking her hand away once her dad looked at them. Alison had never really opened up about the experimenting she'd done with Emily.. she had no idea how her dad would take it.

Emily smiled over at Alison and buckled her seatbelt. When she saw Alison's dad glance back at them, she repositioned herself to sit up straight and keep her distance from the blonde. Once Mr. DiLaurentis had turned back to the front and started to pull out, Emily leaned a little closer to Alison and whispered back. "I'm glad you invited me."

The blonde yawned and closed her eyes. She turned to Emily and took soft breaths. Alison placed her hand over Emily's cheek, caressing it ever so softly. She looked ahead at her dad, noticing he was focused on the road, Ali turned to Emily and quickly kissed her cheek, sliding a note in her hand.  
"Emily, I might be acting weird right now, but my dad is still under shock and stress with my mom and Jason, I don't think me coming out to him.. well, coming out meaning that we've always been more than just 'friends' I don't know how to put it. Anyways, I'll do my best to keep my emotions in tact."  
She hinted for Emily to read it quickly, for once Alison was truthful about her emotions.

Emily felt the heat rise to her cheeks as soon as Alison's grazed one of them. She felt Alison press a piece of paper into her hand and nudge her slightly to read it. She read the note and nodded slightly. Since she had no way to respond out loud, she pulled out a pen from her handbag and turned the note over. She quickly wrote something back and handed it to the blonde.  
"Ali, I know a lot has been going on. I know we've kissed before and you told me recently it wasn't just practice for you but I don't know what to think either. It's okay. It's hard to tell your family, believe me. Mine wouldn't even speak to me. I just am very confused myself. Please respect that." She hoped Alison wouldn't be offended by her words but she too had to be honest.

Alison finally let her lips reach upon Emily's earlobe. She whispered softly and quietly. "I know you've never been confused when it comes to me, Emily." She pulled back and finally let her back rest comfortably over the leather seat, glancing over at Emily once in a while to see how her reaction would be like.

Emily couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat but she tried to repress it. She crossed her arms over chest and pulled away from Alison slightly and shook her head in a disapproving way. It felt like the blonde was up to her old games, wanting attention from Emily just because she knew she could get it. Emily did love her once but now she was confused. Both Aria and her mom had questioned her and even with them, she couldn't say for sure if she was still in love with Alison. Part of her wanted that, to be with her first love and have Alison want her back. But part of her was too afraid to ever trust in anything more than a friendship with Alison. After all, the girl had ripped her heart out and broken it into a million tiny pieces.

Alison shrugged once she saw Emily's reaction. She completely turned around and looked outside, sighing in a disappointed way, for once, she was trying to tell Emily that she felt the same way, that she had feelings for her, but Emily was pushing that idea aside. The blonde had an idea, she took out her cell phone and texted Emily.  
"I know you think I'm up to no good, but I'll prove you wrong."

Emily could tell Alison was disappointed with her response. But could she really blame her. Giving in to the blonde was so easy but Emily had to stand up for herself. She couldn't bare to get hurt again, not by the girl she'd held a torch for for almost five years. The brunette pulled out her phone and texted back. "Prove me wrong then, Ali."

"I will." She hit send and then automatically let her hand run over to Emily's thigh. She gently grabbed it and gave it a squeeze, keeping her hand there, for once not caring if her dad turned around to see it all. She'd risk being disowned by her family if it meant Emily could trust her again.

Emily read her message and softened slightly. She didn't push away Alison's hand but she didn't exactly encourage it either. The brunette looked over at Alison and smiled at her. She pulled out her phone and texted back. "I really hope I can believe that." She wanted Alison to know that she wanted to trust her again and that just maybe that was the first step for Alison not to get shut out.

"Em. I haven't been with anyone, romantically... sexually, intimately for years. I hope you know that one thing I do crave is human contact. I'd rather have yours than anyone else's." She typed in the words and then instead of deleting them to start over again, she hit send, mumbling to herself. "Shit!"

Emily read Alison's text message and widened her eyes in shock. She didn't expect the blonde to say that but it kind of pissed her off. Of course the first thing on Alison's mind wasn't even proving her love, if she even did love Emily. She was already thinking about sex and it made the brunette feel used in a way. She turned away and texted back. "Real nice, Ali. The first thing you think about when it comes to me is sex. That's not helping your case at all, just so you know." Emily hit send and shook her head, disappointed in Alison already.

"Dad, stop the car." Alison demanded. Once her dad did at the nearest rest and restaurant area, Alison quickly hopped out of the car and walked inside, ignoring both Emily and her dad, who followed her from behind. The blonde got herself a bagel and a latte and then sat down at a table alone. "Of course she misinterpreted my text, she always does." She rolled her eyes, her phone beside her on the table.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily rolled her eyes at Alison's demanding tone. "Always so dramatic and rude. Same old, Ali." Emily thought to herself. She knew she was right to keep her walls up. Alison hadn't changed all that much and the brunette intended to be careful around her from now on. She followed Alison inside, noticing that the blonde hadn't waited for Mr. DiLaurentis or her. She walked over to the counter, about to order when Kenneth touched her arm and smiled at her. "What would you like, Emily? It's on me." The brunette smiled and thanked him after ordering an iced vanilla latte and a bagel. She sat down across from him at a table, leaving Alison to cool off or whatever it was the blonde needed to do.

Alison finished her stuff off and picked up her phone, dialling CeCe's number. Thankfully the blonde had been back in town for a few weeks now. While walking past Emily and Kenneth's table, Alison spoke to CeCe carefully. "Yeah, we're at this service station, pick me up in like a half hour." She shook her head and walked outside, waiting for CeCe. She wanted to ditch the trip already, Emily was being unreasonable and she hated it.

Emily watched as Alison passed by her without even looking her way. She heard what the blonde had to say and frowned. Alison was already giving up and ditching her for someone else. "Figures. Should've seen this coming." She mumbled softly under her breath. She quickly finished her coffee and bagel and ran outside without saying a word to Alison's dad. "Running away again, Ali? Guess that's what you do best." Emily shot at Alison, crossing her arms over her chest and standing directly in front of Alison.

''Look.'' Alison stood up, her face inches from Emily's, a furious look on her face. ''You are all expecting way too much from me. I know my advances aren't the best, Emily. But you're the only one I could be myself around. If you're going to take that from me, I might as well do like everyone expects me to do and leave.'' Alison spoke and then sat back down, her purse beside her, her phone on her lap, ignoring her surroundings.

Emily looked back into Alison's blue eyes, the eyes that had captivated her from the moment she's seen them. She couldn't help but feel her heart melt a little by the way she could still lose herself staring into those eyes and seeing that cute little half smile Alison wore best. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I want you here, Ali. I do. Just no more lies and no more games. I can't take all of that anymore. But don't leave, please?" Emily's tone had softened as she tried her best to explain herself to Alison without coming off as harsh.

"Why the hell would I stay. It was your idea to make me come back here and all it's done so far is nothing good, it's not going to change. Anywhere I go, people want me dead. I'm tired of this." Alison sighed and flicked on her sunglasses that covered her icy blue eyes. "Maybe things were better when I was gone."

"Don't say that." Emily whispered softly, looking down at her feet. "I don't want you gone, Ali. I missed you. But it's hard to get used to everything again, especially when things have changed so much. But stay. I'll be here for you, always."

Alison narrowed her eyebrows as she cocked her head to the side. She looked over at Emily and listened to her supportive words. The blonde picked up her phone, once answered, she spoke softly. "Forget it, I don't need a ride." She hung up and stood up beside Emily. "Just accept that I've changed, if you can't believe it or even give me a chance, then maybe you shouldn't be here." Alison shrugged after she spoke, heading to the car.

Emily followed Alison over to the car and slid into the backseat. "I never said I wouldn't accept it, Ali. I just said that I need time, okay? This isn't easy for me either. I thought you were dead. Do you know what that's like? It killed me." Emily bit her lip softly to keep from letting tears escape. She hated to think about how she'd felt when the police had told her it was Alison's body they'd found.

"But I'm not dead, aren't you glad that I'm not?" Alison shook her head, upset. "If there's one thing I've learned while I was gone is that time means nothing. If you want something, you go get it right when you can before it's too late." Alison whispered to Emily as her dad jumped into the front drivers seat, starting up the car once more.

Emily just nodded her head. She had no response to Alison's question. Of course she was glad for the blonde's return but she wasn't glad for the confusing feelings and heartache that confusion brought on. "Well fine then, what is it you want, Ali?" She whispered back softly as she turned her head to look at the blonde.

''I don't.. *want* anything.'' Alison added, turning to face Emily and then placing her hand over her cheek to cup the brunettes' face. ''You haven't changed a bit, Em.'' Alison spoke softly and then took her hand away, not wanting to make Emily uncomfortable. ''I'm just really looking forward to Cape May, that's all.''

Emily smiled and let Alison do as she pleased for once, not fighting or questioning it. "Is that so bad that I'm still the same girl you left behind?" She questioned, her gaze still focused solely on Alison. She let out a soft sigh when the blonde dropped her hand, already missing the presence of Alison's touch.

''It's hard to explain I guess.'' Alison pierced her lips and kept her eyes on the brunette. ''I'm just happy you're willing to spend your summer with me. It does mean a lot to me even though I rarely show it.'' Alison admitted, she let her hand caress the side of Emily's knee as she spoke.

"You always seemed to have trouble expressing yourself out loud." Emily pointed out innocently. "Of course I'd spend my summer with you, Ali. I was hoping we could make up for all that lost time, kind of make some new summer memories since the last summer we had together wasn't exactly the best memory." She responded, already thinking of all the things they'd hopefully get to do together. Emily placed her hand over Alison's on her knee, forcing the blonde to keep her hand there instead of pulling away this time.

''Yeah, I do. Telling people how I feel is something that's out of the ordinary for me, I can't do it, I have a blockage inside of me that stops me.'' Alison blurted out quietly. Once she felt Emily's hand over her own, Alison relaxed her body and arched her back just a little to get herself comfortable. The smile on her face was bright, this was a good moment for her.

"I know, Ali and I don't want you to change for anyone. I mean I know you wouldn't anyway but I don't want to push you to open up. But I hope you can try, at least with me." Emily smiled softly, everything feeling so perfect in this moment. She gently rubbed Alison's knuckles with her thumb, as she continued to gaze at the blonde.

"Em..." Alison whispered to her. She looked at her dad who was in the front seat driving, not at all paying attention to what the two girls were up to in the back. "I'm just not used to being back here yet, I'm used to running away when I hear noise, this is still different." Alison flipped her hand so the palm of her hand was over Emily's, squeezing the brunettes hand.

"Hmm, yes Ali?" Emily murmured softly, feeling in a bit of a dreamlike state. She reached up with her free hand and tucked a loose strand of the blonde's hair behind her ear. "I know. It's going to take time. I still jump every time I hear a phone go off and every loud noise scares me when I'm alone. But we can't keep running forever. Remember what you told me? Together, we're stronger." Emily whispered softly, reminding Alison of her own words she'd told the brunette when she had decided to go back to school a few weeks before they'd gotten out for the summer.

"I guess you're right." Alison admitted. Now that her and Emily were in the back and her dad has his eyes carefully on the road, Alison unbuckled her seat belt and then sat in the middle right beside Emily, buckling up. She placed her hand between both of the girls' body and looked ahead at the road, the sun shining bright, Alison didn't speak another word.

Emily smiled, satisfied that Alison wasn't arguing with her point of view. She was also glad that since Kenneth wasn't giving them much attention, Alison wasn't really pulling away from her. To her surprise, the blonde sold to the seat closer to her. Emily took Alison's hand in her own, linking her fingers with the blonde's. She didn't mind the silence now when things were actually going well.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Alison felt Emily's hand in her own, she squeezed the brunette's hand and brought both of the hands over her lap, near her thigh. Alison turned her attention to Emily's eyes, almost getting lost in them. She hated to admit to herself, but she had unresolved feelings towards Emily and she wanted to fix them, she wanted to fix their relationship.

Emily felt Alison squeeze and so she gently squeezed Alison's hand back. She looked back into the blonde's blue eyes and let herself gaze for a long moment. Those eyes were the ones that had haunted her dreams so many times. She'd never met anyone who's blue eyes captivated her the way Alison's did. She couldn't help but realize in that moment that she really did still love Alison and probably always would.

"I can't wait to get there, we're about an hour away or so, you'll have fun." Alison spoke enthusiastically, actually excited about this trip with Emily. The blonde felt Emily's eyes gaze into her icy blue eyes. Feeling devious, Alison moved both of the girls hands over her waistband on her sweat pants, not saying a word, she let her head rest over the seat comfortably.

"I can't wait for you to show me around." Emily replied, equally enthusiastically. She knew that the blonde always had the best and most fun ideas and she couldn't wait to see what Alison came up with this summer, especially since it was just the two of them instead of the five girls all together. Emily noticed where Alison had moved both of their hands and she instinctively rubbed over Alison's waistline gently, butterflies starting to form in the pit of her stomach as she was worried how Alison would react.

"There's a beach party tonight, thought we could go, have some drinks, hang out and meet some people." Alison smiled. She was a tease, and devious at best, and even though this wasn't the right moment for Emily to have her hand almost up her shirt, she took advantage of it. Alison craved human contact, and she'd do what she can at any moment in time to get it.

"Sure, Ali. But I'm not that great with new people. You know I'm shy." Emily blushed slightly when she thought about how shy she'd been a few years ago. The brunette didn't exactly realized what she was doing but her hand had slipped up a bit higher and was now under the hem of Alison's shirt against her bare stomach. Emily could feel the blonde's abs and she actually really liked the feel, so she kept her hand there since Alison seemed to be letting her.

"Mmph." Alison let the little words escape her tiny lips. She smiled at Emily, nodding at the same time. "I know you're shy, but you'll be with me." She added, allowing Emily to do as she please with her hand, not really minding where it was, and once again, her father was too pre-occupied with the road to notice the girls were so close in the back seat.

"You won't leave me this time?" Emily asked, feeling like a child but she didn't want to watch Alison get caught up in the crowd while she herself got lost in a sea of people she didn't know. She didn't want to be the wallflower like she usually was either. The brunette really just wanted as much time with Alison as possible but she didn't want to deny the blonde of her party or any fun she wanted to have. Emily pressed her hand a little harder against Alison's abs, enjoying to contact, the feel of Alison's perfectly smooth, soft skin.

"I promise, you won't be alone at any time during the n-night." The blonde had trouble speaking her last words. She looked at Emily, letting her head fall over the brunettes' shoulder. "It'll be fun, those Cape May parties are the ones you'll remember years from now." Alison smiled and relaxed her body as it was leaned over Emily's.

"Okay, then I'll go. I just hope I remembered to bring something nice to wear." Emily smiled at Alison and tugged slightly on the blonde's shirt to bring her closer. She gently rested her head against Alison's, getting a whiff of the blonde's vanilla scent, which she loved so much.

"If not, I've got a bunch of dresses still at the beach house, I'm sure you could find some that fit your taste." Alison spoke softly, a smile still on her lips. She finally slid her hand under her own shirt, placing it over Emily's, almost pushing the brunettes' hand up to wear she could touch the lower half of Alison's bra.

"Maybe you can decide for me if I try some on when we get there?" Emily suggested. She'd always loved how Alison would tell her what looked good on her and would practically give her a makeover. It wasn't so much that she liked all that stuff but she'd loved Alison's compliments afterwards about how great she looked. Emily moved her hand upwards with the guidance of Alison's hand. She bit her lip as her hand grazed the edge of Alison's bra.

"It's fine." Alison nodded at the look Emily gave her once she reached the lower half of Emily's bra strap. The blonde bit her lip ever so lightly at the sensation of Emily's touch. She kept her hand over the brunette's and smiled over at her, her head still on Emily's shoulder. "And sure. But you'd look great in anything, Em. You have a killer body." She admitted.

Emily slowly lowered Alison's bra strap and traces over the blonde's bare skin. She'd never been able to touch Alison like this and it made her feel nervous but also amazing all at the same time. She'd become speechless, her nerves acting up, afraid that at any moment Alison would pull away and tell her she'd gone too far. "Pfftt, yeah right. That's actually you, Ali." Emily replied, trying to avoid the blush that was bound to appear.

The blonde smile at Emily's remark. She finally tilted her head to the side and lifted it off of Emily's shoulder. After a moment, she placed her lips against Emily's earlobe and pulled on it teasingly just a little bit. "You're so nervous." She could feel Emily's heart pounding and her body shaking just a little bit. Alison placed her free hand over Emily's knee and whispered once more. "It's okay. You can stop, I can switch seats..." She pitched in.

Emily jumped slightly as Alison's lips grazed her ear. "I...I'm fine, Ali. R..really." She tried to deny her nervousness but her words came out a breathy whisper in which she stumbled over her words. Emily placed her free hand over her heart trying to force the beat of it to slow back to a rhythmic pace. Emily shook her head. "No. Don't move." She spoke decisively, determined to make herself comfortable with their close proximity.

"I just want you to be comfortable, Emily." Alison kept her lips over Emily's earlobe, whispering in an ever so soft and seducing tone. She didn't even know what she was up to, but the fact that Emily was so close to her made her feel warm and fuzzy inside, which was something she'd never encountered before. "Hmph." She also whispered as she felt her bra strap lower from her shoulders and onto the side of her body.

"I am comfortable, Alison. I just...I don't want to go too fast, okay?" Emily was still feeling the effect of her nerves and she was afraid that admitting she wanted to take things slow would make Alison back off too much. She didn't want the chaste gentle touches and the flirting or anything else to stop. She just wasn't ready for more when she still had to figure out her feelings for the blonde. Intimacy was always a big deal for Emily and she hoped Alison would understand that. She quickly lowered the blonde's shirt so it hung off her shoulders as she kissed over each of Alison's bare shoulders.

As soon as Alison felt her shirt lower a little and Emily's lips on her shoulders, the blonde bit her own lip in order to save a couple of moans that wanted to escape. The blonde simply arched her back and nodded at Emily's response to her question. "I.. don't worry." Alison added, answering Emily's question. She finally let her hand that was on Emily's knee wander over to Emily's thigh, leaving it there and not moving it.

Emily felt Alison's hand move to her thigh but she didn't refuse the action. She didn't mind Alison's touch at all. Now that the blonde understood how she felt, she could feel her nerves start to relax. The brunette could tell that Alison enjoyed what she was doing so she continued to trail soft kisses over Alison's bare shoulders. She loved the blonde's touch but she also loved doing this that made Alison enjoy herself. She loved it when the blonde actually let her see her true reactions.

Alison was tempted to let her hand slide a little higher and right under Emily's waistline, though she stopped herself. The lips that were on her shoulders made her feel electric, it made her feel alive. She enjoyed the feeling and not once tried to pull away from Emily. After all, why pull away from something you're enjoying? She thought to herself. Alison, to her surprise, lowered her own shirt a little bit more, only just revealing the top of her breasts, and not even caring that her father was in the drivers seat.

Emily stopped what she was doing for just a moment as she noticed that Alison had lowered her shirt even more. The brunette's eyes instantly lowered to Alison's cleavage. She couldn't help herself. The blonde knew just how to get Emily's attention and the brunette had no defense against it. She just couldn't resist the girl she loved. The brunette kissed Alison's shoulders a bit harder before letting her lips travel down to Alison's collarbone.

"Its okay, Em. He's so spaced out on the road and on his music that he won't even know what's going on back here, and we're about 50 miles from Cape May.. and.." Alison whispered softly in Emily's ear, finally deciding to nibble on it softly. She couldn't believe how clueless her dad was. It was hard for the blonde to not moan in this moment, but she had to keep it in, not wanting him to question them.

Emily nodded in response at Alison's words. She was afraid if she spoke, she'd let out a gasp or a moan or something to draw attention to both herself and Alison. She bit down on her lip to keep herself under control and slowly breathed in, slowing down her heartbeat a bit more. After a moment, she brought her lips back to Alison's collarbone and continued her trail of soft warm kisses along the blonde's bare skin.

Alison carefully wrapped her free arm around Emily's shoulders, being able to bring her a little closer. The blonde couldn't believe what was happening already considering it was only the beginning of their trip and they weren't even in Cape May yet. Finally, Alison accidentally let her shirt drop, revealing a good portion of her breasts, though they were mostly covered by her bra.

Emily leaned in closer to Alison, taking every possible chance to be closer to the blonde. She never expected Alison to want her like this nor did she expect anything to happen on their car ride. The brunette's eyes instantly travelled over Alison's newly revealed skin, her eyes settling on the blonde's breasts. She slowly brought her lips to the fabric of Alison's bra and kissed over each of the blonde's breasts tentatively.

"Girls." Kenneth interrupted.  
Alison rolled her eyes and quickly adjusted her shirt, squeezing Emily's thigh tightly as her dad spoke.  
"We're here, welcome to Cape May, Emily." He spoke enthusiastically, of course, Alison replied rudely.  
"Dad, she doesn't care." She crossed her arms on her chest, pissed off that her dad interrupted.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily quickly pulled apart from Alison, feeling slightly embarrassed at the situation. "Thank you, Mr. DiLaurentis." Emily replied politely, ignoring Alison's rude comment. She didn't exactly care for Kenneth to give her any attention but she didn't want to be rude since she was a guest. Emily looked over at Alison and mouthed out the words "I'm sorry," knowing that the blonde was upset about the interruption.

''Hmph. Alison mumbled and then moved on over to her seat. She looked outside and mumbled to herself. The blonde finally turned over to look at Emily. ''Come beside me? Even if we're in the car, I'll tell you what's good from here.'' She forced a smile, still upset that her dad had interrupted the two.

Emily unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted over to sit closer to Alison. She leaned towards the blonde's side of the car and looked out the window. "Tell me when we pass your favorite places?" She asked, wanting to know all about why Alison loved Cape May so much and why she'd kept it a secret place away from the girls for so long.

''There's a Café, I used to go there when I'd fight with my mom. Really good lattes there, remember how one summer before I left, I'd hated lattes, and when I came back, I had one every day? Well, Cape May is where I fell in love with those.'' Alison smirked and giggled softly. ''Oh, and the mall here, oh my god.'' The blonde seemed enthusiastic.

Emily nodded and continued to glance between looking out the window and Alison as she spoke. "Yeah, I remember. I thought you were going to get as addicted as Spencer is to coffee." She giggled softly and twirled the end of her ponytail around her finger. She wrinkled her nose slightly at Alison's next comment. "You know I hate shopping though." She pouted cutely and playfully shook her head.

"Yeah, but you'll be able to see me try on some clothes." Alison added and winked over at Emily. "Some good bars and clubs too that we could go to. They don't card here, it's a party town, as long as you have money they give you booze." Alison smirked, her eyes still on Emily. "You really should let me braid your hair one day."

"Now that could spark my interest." Emily giggled and playfully nudged Alison. "Of course you look gorgeous in everything. And I bet even better in nothing." She mumbled the last part under her breath, hoping Alison didn't hear what she added. Emily shrugged slightly. "You can braid it, Ali. I don't mind." She easily agreed, as she loved when people, especially Alison, played with her hair.

"Oh, I agree, naked is better." Alison laughed a little bit and then placed her hand firmly over Emily's thigh. "But, maybe you'll get lucky and I'll change in front of you." She winked and squeezed Emily's thigh just a little as her dad drove through town and near the beach road where the beach house is. "You can even see the beach from the balcony which is upstairs in my room. Great view."

Emily felt a blush appear on her cheeks and she averted her gaze from Alison. "Ali! You weren't supposed to hear that!" She said in a bit of a squeal, slightly embarrassed that the blonde had heard her but also just because of her shyness when it came to intimacy or anything even jokingly sexual around Alison. She didn't have a problem with sex but around Alison, she'd always been shy because she was afraid of ending up looking stupid or doing something wrong, after all Alison was well...experienced. Emily bit down on her lip and nodded. "I can't wait to see it." She responded, distracted by her own internal thoughts.

"Is there something else you can't wait to see?" Alison cocked her head to the side, implying her own bare body in front of the brunettes. Finally, she squeezed Emily's thigh a little harder, not really paying attention to where her hand was, she stroked her thigh upwards a little bit and left her hand unmoving. Alison finally turned around to face Emily, an innocent yet devious and cute smirk on her lips. "You can always whisper how you're feeling in my ear." She spoke about where her hand was.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ali." Emily spoke in barely above a whisper, afraid if she spoke louder, her voice would waver and Alison would instantly know just how nervous she made her. She loved Alison's forward behavior but all the teasing set on her edge. She was still so scared that Alison didn't love her back in the way that she wanted. Emily bit her lip softly and thought for a moment. Should she be bold and tell Alison the truth or should she just brush it off and try to act like there's nothing? She brought her lips to Alison's ear and whispered softly. "That...what you're doing with your hand. I like it." She decided to speak her mind but not open up too much just yet.

"You do?" Alison wasn't very surprised to hear that the brunette liked it, though she was surprised to hear her admit to it. The blonde began to breathe warm air onto Emily's neck, letting her teeth drag across it and onto the side of her collarbone. "You really like it, huh?" Alison asked one last time, deciding to be adventurous and letting her hand lift up to Emily's waistband and sliding it slight under to feel her soft skin against the palm of her hands.

Emily didn't respond the first time. She held her breath as she felt Alison's warm breath on her neck. She felt her heart practically leap out of her chest as the blonde's teeth grazed over her neck and collarbone. "Mm, yeah I do." Emily mumbled softly, momentarily forgetting where she was and who else she was with besides Alison. Her focus was solely on the blonde's touch and how incredible it felt.

Alison finally let her teeth nibble on the side of Emily's collarbone. She sucked on it hard for just a second, leaving a blue mark over her neck. She kissed over it proudly, her hand still unmoving just under Emily's waistband. "I'm glad you like it." Alison whispered against Emily's skin, once again she was glad that her dad was just focusing on the road and listening to his lame typical country music.

Emily closed her eyes and bit down hard on her lip, drawing a bit of blood. She had to keep her focus otherwise she would have surely let out a moan. Emily had to remind herself that Kenneth would probably send her home if he heard anything of the sort, not to mention no one had ever heard her moan and she wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of Kenneth being one of the first to overhear her. The brunette took in a deep breath to let her heartbeat get back under control. She traced over her neck, feeling the mark Alison had left. "I'm glad you do too." Emily responded, feeling slightly more confident but not much. She was still incredibly nervous about everything.

When the car came to a complete stop and the girls arrived at the beach house, Alison let out a few more words in Emily's ear before heading outside. She was clearly in desperate need of human contact, but with Emily, it felt different, new, but different. "I can't wait to get you out of those clothes." She mumbled to her and winked at her as she stood outside and grabbed her suitcase and purse from the trunk of the car, over looking the beach house.

Emily hopped out of the car, the fresh air relaxing her a bit. She loved being near Alison but all of the sexual tension had her on edge and she needed the space to just breath for a moment. The brunette wasn't sure she was ready to have Alison see her bare body, as she was still self conscious at times. She felt silly for thinking the way she did but to her, Alison was this confident, perfection who was just oh so sexy. She felt somehow inadequate, almost as if she wouldn't live up to what Alison deserved. But she had to push past those feelings, especially with the next words she heard Alison say. With a new found confidence suddenly surging through her, she whispered back flirtatiously. "Well if you're lucky, you'll get to do that soon enough." She winked and grabbed her suitcase out of the trunk.

"Meet me upstairs, my room isn't hard to miss, and hurry." Alison walked towards the beach house and headed inside. Once at the entrance, she unlocked it and set the keys on a little wooden table near the back entrance. Alison made her way up the stairs and into the first bedroom on the right. "Just how I left it." She smiled, a king size bed with white sheets, a huge duvet on top, and her favorite, the balcony with French doors, all that was missing was Emily in the room with her.

"I'll be there soon." Emily told her. She grabbed her hand bag and pulled her suitcase behind her as she made her way inside. She looked around, noticing a few pictures of Alison when she was younger were still hanging on the mostly bare walls. She took in the beach house, looking around a bit before she made her way upstairs. She passed by a couple empty rooms until she came across Alison's room. She walked inside, leaving her hand bag and suitcase off to the side. The brunette walked over to the doors Alison was standing in front of. "Boo." She whispered into Alison's ear as she walked up behind the blonde.

Alison jumped and then narrowed her eyebrows. "Damn it, Em. You scared the shit out of me." The blonde laughed afterwards and then walked up to Emily. "Isn't it nice up here?" She questioned the brunette, quickly placing her suit case on her bed and then biting at her lip. "The wall here behind my desk turns into a bed, so it's all yours during the summer. I'd offer you the guest bedroom but it's where Jason's room was, and it's filthy." Alison stuck out her tongue in disgust, swaying her hand over Emily's hips as she passed her to unpack her suitcase.

Emily laughed and pulled Alison in for a quick hug. "Relax, Ali. It was just me." She laughed once more and nodded. "It's beautiful but I want to check out that view you mentioned." She glanced towards the French doors. The brunette turned back around and looked at the wall that Alison had pointed out and wrinkled her nose. Pull out beds always tended to hurt her back. Emily watched as Alison unpacked and chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully, deciding if she wanted to ask what she was thinking. Finally, she blurted it out, hoping she didn't seem too forward. "Can't we just share your bed?" She asked, noticing that Alison had a king size, definitely enough room for both of them.

"Sure, I suppose we could." Alison nodded, a sassy attitude taking over her. She really hated sharing, especially her bed, but with Emily, it's like she didn't mind at all, which was quite rare. "The party is later on tonight, so we still have like 6 hours to lose. I think I'm going to take a nap, I'm tired and I finally have privacy up here. Plus..." She walked to her bedroom door. "We have a door that locks." She hinted to Emily, placing her stuff away and then jumping onto the bed, sitting comfortably.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank god. Sorry, Ali, I just really don't do well on pullout beds." She explained, not wanting to seem ungrateful that Alison was even sharing the room with her. Emily glanced over at the door. "Hmm..." She mumbled to herself thoughtfully. Of course she could easily read Alison at this moment but she didn't want to just give in so quickly. Emily walked over to the door and locked it. She walked over to her suitcase and pulled out a loose fitting tank top she always wore to bed. The day had been hot and her t-shirt had gotten sweaty on the ride up to Cape May. She quickly changed into the tank top, not exactly wanting Alison to see her in just her bra. She then walked over to the bed and sat down.

Alison was comfortable enough in her sweats and her baggy t-shirt. The blonde tied up her hair in a simple ponytail and afterwards placed her suitcase beside her dresser. "Hm, locked it, huh?" She smirked and made the remark soon after Emily had locked the door. Alison sat at the edge of her bed, enjoying the fresh air that came out of her French style windows. Once she got up, she shit the door and the blinds, wanting it to be as dark as possible. "Cute." She placed her hand on Emily's lap. "I remember that shirt."

Emily ran a hand through her hair absently. "I just wanted to make sure it worked." She blurted out as an excuse even though she knew how lame that sounded. The brunette was grateful Alison had kept her windows open. The fresh air helped her to relax and to keep her thoughts straight. Emily looked down at her tank top and smiled. "You should. You bought it for me." She smiled and placed her hand over Alison's on her lap.

"You have a great memory Em." Alison smiled, though it seemed as though her thoughts were all over the place, same as usual. She bit at her lip and let her back fall comfortably over her blanket, not bothering to slid underneath it. "Hm." She mumbled silently and looked at the ceiling, shortly after she lifted up her body with the help of her elbows, looking right at Emily.

"I remember everything when it comes to you, Ali." Emily spoke sweetly and bit at her lip softly. She suddenly felt an urge to continue what had been going on in the car. The brunette didn't really know why but she felt the confidence to initiate and she let her impulse take over for once. She laid down and rolled over so she was facing Alison. She made sure she was laying as close to the blonde as she could and placed her hand on Alison's waist. She rubbed the blonde's waistline and brought her lips down to Alison's shoulder after she'd lowered the blonde's shirt and bra strap as she had done earlier in the car.

"E..Em." Alison mumbled, taken by surprise. She let Emily do as she pleased and felt her heart rate elevate. Only Emily could give her this feeling, and it drove her crazy. Was she into boys, or was she into girls? Alison really had no idea anymore. The blonde cocked her head to the side, almost feeling as though her body had gotten paralyzed. She let her hand fall to where Emily's was over her waistline, keeping it over the brunettes' hand.

Emily loved the way Alison responded to her touch, her kisses. She loved how in these moments, she knew just how Alison felt. The brunette gently nudged Alison so she'd turn to lay directly on her back. She lowered the blonde's shirt so that both her shoulders were free of her shirt and her bra strap. Emily alternated from each shoulder, kissing over them a bit harder. She pressed her hand firmly against Alison's waistline but kept it unmoving once she felt the blonde's hand over her own.

Alison really couldn't help herself anymore. She was so happy that she had brought the brunette along, and it already promised to be a really good trip. "U..uhh." She spoke out quietly, almost like a moan, but sounding a little differently. The blonde stayed helplessly on her back as each and every of Emily's kisses brought her goosebumps. After Emily had alternated from shoulder to shoulder, Alison arched her back and closed her eyes, letting the moment happen.

Emily stopped momentarily in between kisses just to catch a moment of Alison's reactions. She loved the way Alison reacted, it was all so perfect. Emily lowered Alison's shirt even more and brought her lips down to the blonde's now revealed collarbone. She kissed over it, her kisses becoming a little harder with each passing moment. The brunette was enjoying herself and it felt good to have some newfound confidence when it came to intimacy with Alison.

The blonde wished she could speak but no words could come out of her mouth, instead, she bit at her lip, almost causing it to bleed. She could feel butterflies in her gut, telling her that this was right, and to her, it felt right. It was a little awkward to start considering she'd never been with a girl, but she owed Emily, and herself, to try it, at least once, and this was going to be it. Alison squeezed her own waistband on her pants, snapping them over her waist.

Emily paused after she'd kissed Alison's collarbone several times. She looked into Alison's beautiful blue eyes and searched for any sign of doubt. She smiled softly when she saw there wasn't any. She tugged on Alison's shirt, wanting to take it off completely. "Can I?" She asked, wanting to be sure that Alison was comfortable with this, that she was okay with being with a girl. It wasn't like Emily had done much but she still wanted to make sure Alison was okay with everything. She looked over Alison's body, realizing that this was exactly what she wanted. She wanted Alison and she wanted her now.

Alison didn't even bother replying. She nodded and slowly lifted off her shirt, letting it fall on the hard wood floor beside her. "Does... that answer your question?" She took a deep breath in between words. She was completely mesmerized by Emily's actions, every word she spoke, every breath she took, it was surreal, though it was happening right in front of her eyes. After her shirt hit the floor Alison let her index finger trail softly from the bottom of her bra to her bellybutton.

Emily just nodded. She'd seen Alison change before and even helped her with her bra strap once but this was different. She took in the sight of Alison's body and was in complete awe. Of course Alison was flawless but she still had Emily speechless. She let her eyes wander over every inch of the blonde's bare skin. She couldn't take her eyes of the blonde beauty in front of her. She watched what Alison was doing for a moment and grabbed her hand, stopping her. "Let me." She whispered softly before she kissed over the valley between Alison's breasts, one of the few areas of cleavage that wasn't covered by the blonde's bra.

"O.. okay." She answered. Once her hand was taken from her stomach, she placed it over Emily's shoulder, leaving it there. Goosebumps were appearing everywhere over Alison's body, she was going crazy. The feeling that Emily was giving was unlike any feeling she had ever felt before in her life. Once she knew where Emily's lips were heading, Alison took in soft breaths, not wanting her heart to beat like crazy once she kissed over her chest and breasts.

Emily could see the tiny goosebumps appearing on Alison's skin. She smirked slightly, happy to see that the blonde was enjoying what she was doing. She felt Alison's hand press against her shoulder but she didn't protest and why would she? She loved Alison's touch. Emily kissed over the fabric that covered Alison's breasts and then lowered her lips to kiss Alison's chest just below where her bra ended.

Alison finally pulled Emily a little closer with the hand that was over the brunettes' shoulder. She had never been this close to Emily before and for once, she had no complaints. With her spare hand, Alison kept trailing little shapes over her stomach and bellybutton with her index finger, in the meanwhile, Emily was occupied with kissing around Alison's chest area, which she was more than okay with in the moment.

Emily continued kissing all over Alison's chest. She wanted to go lower but she was still a little nervous about whether Alison wanted that and if she'd even like it. The brunette could see that Alison was busy tracing over her own body anyway. Besides, she seemed to be enjoying what Emily was doing. She let her lips trail down to the end of Alison's bra and then back up, making sure she took her time with her trail of kisses.

Before she knew it, Alison used the hand that was over Emily's shoulder and pushed the brunettes head down a little lower, allowing her lips to slightly trail over Alison's belly button. The blonde placed her hands against Emily's head and tied up her hair into a pony tail, so that it wouldn't get in the way of her amazing body kisses that she was planting all over her. "That's better." Alison whispered in a deep though yet somehow still seductive and pure voice.


	6. Chapter 6

{This chapter contains heavy sexual content, read at own risk.}

Emily let Alison's hands guide her down so she could kiss her way down Alison's chest and all the way to her bellybutton. She kissed over Alison's abdomen and then placed kisses all around the blonde's bellybutton. The sound of Alison's seductive voice simply made Emily want her even more.

Alison lifted up her hips as soon as Emily's lips hit her lower stomach. She arched her head back and bit down at her lip once more, not wanting to moan, knowing her dad was in the house. She was one to make a lot of noise in these situations, and she didn't want anyone but Emily hearing her. "Ugh, Em." She spoke softly and carefully, hoping it would give the brunette a little encouragement to keep going.

Emily heard Alison's voice and the way she said her name. It was definitely a turn on to hear that. The brunette continued to place kisses all over Alison's abdomen and she kissed with a little more force, her lips pressing harder against the blonde's body. Emily felt brave enough to keep going and she slowly and carefully licked around Alison's belly button, hoping that she was doing things right.

Alison once again arched her back a little higher, allowing some of her ribs to pop out. She kept herself busy, one of her hands swaying through Emily's hair and the other gently gripping the blanket beside her. Emily made her feel so good, and as much as she wanted to let something out of her mouth, it was in her best interest to try and keep quiet. Once she felt the brunettes' tongue against her stomach, Alison carefully tugged on Emily's hair, which meant that she liked what she was doing.

Emily felt the gentle tug at her hair and took that as a sign she was doing what Alison wanted her to do. She continued licking around the blonde's bellybutton, slowly and with just the tip of her tongue. She loved everything about this moment, about the fact that she was the one making Alison feel good, that the blonde wanted her to. She used her hands to gently tug on the waistband of Alison's sweat pants.

Alison carefully lowered her waist band just enough to reveal the lace of her dark thong. She allowed Emily to kiss around it without even flinching. The blonde couldn't really do much except enjoy the kisses and the touches that Emily had to offer, which made her body tingle in pleasure.

Emily bit her lip hard as she saw the lace of Alison's thong. She lowered her lips to Alison's waist and kissed over it. The brunette couldn't help but enjoy the fact that Alison was letting her explore her body and letting her be the cause of her pleasure. She was definitely enjoying herself and she didn't want it to stop. She continued placing kisses over the blonde's waistline, wondering what Alison would allow her to do next.

Even though Alison could hear her dad walking about upstairs and downstairs, it wouldn't stop her. She lifted up her hips a little bit and began to breathe heavily, the pleasure getting to her more and more by each passing second, she couldn't believe that they had only just gotten here and this was already happening.

Emily dared to lower the waistband of Alison's thong. She kissed the bare skin along the blonde's waist. The brunette could sense that Alison loved everything she was doing and that in itself made her feel amazing. It made her feel comfortable enough to be a bit adventurous. She used her hands to press against Alison's toned stomach muscles.

Finally, Alison pulled Emily over top of her and lifted off her shirt from her body, throwing it across the room. The blonde wasn't really aggressive in bed, but when it came to taking clothes off, she was. She looked over Emily's bare stomach and her bra, blinking a couple of times.

Emily felt Alison pull her back up and gently laid across the blonde. The brunette blushed slightly as she felt her shirt removed from her body. She was self conscious of her body and as she felt Alison's eyes on her body, she felt a twinge of nervousness. She wasn't used to people admiring her body, especially since not swimming had made her lose some tone in her muscles.

Alison pulled Emily's body down towards her, letting her lips fall over her neck once more. She didn't speak a word, simply wrapped her arms tightly around Emily, not wanting their bodies to separate. Emily's body was beautiful, still having her swimming body, well, according to Alison that is. The blonde arched her back once more, her ribs and stomach pushing into Emily's.

Emily pressed her body over Alison's, using the blonde's body as a way to hide her own. She felt a bit better when she noticed that Alison kept looking at her body and not backing away or anything. She had always worried about showing her body to anyone but the blonde seemed to accept her no matter what and that made her feel a lot better. She felt Alison's body pressing into hers as the blonde arched her back and Emily brought her hands down to run up and down the sides of Alison's body.

The lace of her own thong was still showing, Alison felt her heart race as Emily's hands wandered all over her body. She was on cloud nine, even if this was truly her first time being this close with a girl, it felt no different as if it was with a boy. She let out a soft sigh, sounding like a moan. She let her hands reach over Emily's as she gripped them tightly, not moving them at all.

Emily heard the sound Alison let out and she felt instantly turned on. She loved the sounds the blonde made even if she hadn't heard very many of them. She just couldn't believe Alison was letting her get this close to her and actually enjoying it at that. She never thought she'd ever get this chance and even though she was incredibly nervous, she was going to force herself to be adventurous in case she never got this chance again. She pressed her hands harder into Alison's body, enjoying the feel of her soft smooth skin.

Alison's pelvic bone clashed directly over Emily's. She was warm, the close contact that was going on between the two had left her a little sweaty, though she was in no place to complain. It wasn't before long that she had remembered her shirt was off. The blonde let her hand squeeze between the two girls' stomachs and kept it there unmoving, her other hand rubbing Emily's back.

Emily felt herself getting more and more turned on each time a new part of Alison's body pressed into hers. She loved the intimate contact between the two and she was beginning to crave Alison in any way she could have her. She truly wanted to feel Alison's lips on her own again as well as on her body. Even her nerves couldn't cover up how badly she was starting to want Alison. She sighed out in pleasure when she felt Alison's hands on her body.

Alison carefully lowered her hand to the hem of Emily's pants. She tugged on them just a little bit, enough to move them up a little. Finally, Alison lifted up Emily's head, their faces inches apart. She looked into her eyes carefully, taking deep breaths and once again, not even saying a word. With her free hand, she took Emily's hand and slid it right where the hem of her thong was and kept it unmoving.

Emily let Alison do as she pleased. She wasn't sure what exactly the blonde was doing when she tugged on her pants but she didn't care. Any touch from the blonde would make her happy. Emily looked back into Alison's bright blue eyes. She took in deep breaths, her chest heaving up and down as she breathed deeply. She could practically feel Alison's warm breath against her face. Emily pressed her hand firmly over the hem of Alison's thong, unable to move it since the blonde's hand was directing hers.

Alison had no idea what she was doing considering it was her first time with a girl. Though once she got lost inside of Emily's eyes, it all clicked. The passion, the emotions, the memories and the love, it was all there. Alison freed up a hand and placed it over Emily's cheek, not breaking the eye contact.

Emily felt the heat radiate through her the moment Alison placed her hand on her cheek. It was a gesture of love that Emily was familiar with and it made her heart swell. She let her hand wander over the hem of Alison's thong, wanting to lower it and feel Alison's bare waistline again. She just wanted this to happen and with each passing moment, she craved Alison even more.

As the seconds passed by and turned into minutes, she couldn't help but feel her heart skip a beat. The way Emily looked at her, with true love and passion made her feel as though everything was going to be alright, which was something she'd wanted for a very long time. "Em." Alison mumbled, taking in one deep breath after speaking.

Emily didn't mind the silence between the two them. The moment was still perfect though they weren't speaking or even really moving. She couldn't help but look at Alison with the loving gaze she'd always given her. She adored the blonde girl and she didn't ever think she'd stop. "Y..yeah Ali?" Her voice came out a little shaky and breathless, her focus still on how much she wanted Alison.

Alison nervously leaned into the brunette, lifting up her hands to her sides and holding her tightly to her body. She went to kiss her lips, though with the amount of shakes that was going on, she kissed the side of Emily's jaw, not at all thinking about stopping. After kissing from one side of her jaw to the other, Alison tightened her grip on Emily's body, if it were even possible.

Emily could sense how nervous Alison was. She wanted to comfort her but she was equally as nervous. She felt Alison lean in closer and leaned in as well, thinking the two were going to kiss but instead she felt Alison's lips trailing kisses over her jaw, not that she minded. She loved all kisses from the blonde. The brunette brought her lips down and gently brushed them against Alison's, kissing her softly. She didn't want to come off too aggressive but the way Alison was holding her made her want to kiss the blonde much more passionately.


	7. Chapter 7

{This chapter contains heavy sexual content, read at own risk.}

The blonde was thankful that Emily had directed her lips in the right direction. As every second passed, she kissed her, lovingly, passionately and most of all, purely. Her hand cupped Emily's cheek as her other one held her back closely. The blonde trailed her hand over Emily's spine as the kiss progressed and grew deeper.

Emily kissed Alison back, matching her passion and love and practically pouring all her emotions into their kiss. She brought her hands to Alison's waist, rubbing over it, this time a little harder than she had before. She continued kissing Alison, rubbing harder over the blonde's waist as the two deepened their kiss.

After finally breaking the kiss, Alison once again looked into Emily's eyes with her own icy blue eyes. She licked her lips, tasting Emily's chapstick over them. Her breathing had hitched and she could feel her heart racing, she had no idea what to do next, hoping that Emily would take the lead.

Emily watched as Alison licked her lips. She'd started wearing cherry chapstick ever since Alison had made that comment about wishing she could taste it. She smirked slightly, thinking about how the blonde was now the one tasting her chapstick. She could practically hear Alison's heartbeat and she knew she had to initiate even though she was nervous. She carefully slid Alison's sweat pants down, stopping for a moment to make sure the blonde was okay with her removing them.

To prove she was okay with it, Alison placed her hand over the brunettes' as her sweatpants were being slid down. As her thong showed a lot of skin, Alison felt revealed, nervous and not so sure about this. She looked down at Emily, narrowing her eyebrows. Her heart began to race even more, and truth be told, she had never been so nervous and so relaxed at the same time in her life.

Emily slowly slid Alison's sweat pants down until her thong was completely revealed. She helped Alison get her sweats off her feet and tossed them on the ground. Emily couldn't help but notice how revealing Alison's thong was but she found it to be of course a complete turn on. She could sense Alison's nervousness and so she just took in the blonde's newly revealed skin and kept her hands unmoving on Alison's stomach.

Alison turned to her side and tangled her legs with Emily's, stroking the back of her leg with her feet, revealing that she was in fact infatuated by her. She placed some of the brunettes hair behind her ear and whispered to her. "How long have you been waiting for this?" Her voice was shaky, she was still nervous.

Emily was shocked to hear Alison's question but she knew the blonde obviously knew her too well. "I...since the moment I fell in love with you four years ago. I always hoped you'd be my first." Emily admitted. She didn't want to hide her feelings any longer even if she wasn't sure she'd ever really be with Alison in the way she wanted.

"I'm sorry that you weren't." Alison bit at her lip and then shook her head gently. She rubbed the back of Emily's leg even harder, trying to bring her closer, though they were already very close as it was. "I really am." She admitted, hearing Emily's words made her heart drop a little.

Emily bit her lip softly and decided she should tell Alison the whole truth. "You may not be my first and I never thought you would be, honestly. But I never...not with Maya or Paige. I waited even though things would get heated. I wasn't ready and I always hoped when I was, I'd still have a chance with you." Emily knew she might be ruining the mood but she had to say it. She wanted the blonde to know that to her this was special, that Alison was still who she wanted more than anything. "I...I'm ready though. For this...with you. I...I want you, Ali." She finally said in as bold of a tone as she could muster.

Alison gripped both of Emily's arms tightly with her own hands. She simply looked at her, not saying a word, though she listened carefully to the words she had to say. When Emily loved her then, Alison refused to consider herself as possibly being bisexual, but now? She was older, hopefully she was wiser. She wanted to do this, she needed to know how she felt, how Emily felt.

Emily looked into Alison's eyes. She always got lost in those clear blue eyes but she wanted to be able to gauge the blonde's reaction. It scared her how much she never knew what Alison was thinking or feeling, especially when she was being so open about her own feelings. She could only hold her breath and wait for Alison to say or do something. Hopefully this time Emily would have her happy ending.

Alison whispered carefully, hoping this would answer some of the brunettes questions. "Emily, if I didn't want you, I wouldn't be here beside you, without my shirt and pants, in my bra and extremely revealing thongs, I-It's complicated, how I feel, and how I want things to be, but I know right now I'm exactly where I want to be and I'm with the person who knows how to make me happy."

Emily felt butterflies in her stomach. It wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear but it was a start. Sometimes it just got to her that Alison was so confused or whatever she was. After almost five years, she just was afraid to still be the girl pining after the blonde. "Alison, I know that but I..I just don't want this to be some connection we have once and then it doesn't go anywhere. You're my best friend but you know you're always more to me than that. But you make me happy too." Emily knew she shouldn't talk about her insecurities when Alison wasn't even dressed but she couldn't help it. She just wanted some security that Alison was hers and only hers.

Alison was really to feel uncomfortable as Emily spoke about her feelings. She wasn't ready to admit what she felt, and Emily had to understand that. Instead, the blonde rubbed the back of Emily's leg even harder, indicating only one thing, and she hoped that Emily would catch on as she kept going, the two not saying a word to eachother, simply glancing ever so lovingly at eachother.

Emily knew how much Alison hated to talk about her feelings so she relented even though she wasn't completely satisfied. She felt Alison's foot rub her leg harder and gave up on thinking about her emotions. There just too much physical attraction for her to worry about anything else, although she still looked at Alison with that loving gaze she'd given her since the day she'd fallen for the blonde.

Alison took Emily's hand in her own, lowering to the side of her thong. She finally began to feel comfortable in bed with another girl, it was about time. Alison turned over on her back and brought Emily over top of her, their bodies inseparable, their stomached pressed tightly against eachothers, this moment was real, and it was happening.

Emily played with the hem of Alison's thong, lowering the side of it so she could press her hand on Alison's hip bone. She waited until the blonde directed her, as Alison had been the one taking Emily's hands. Emily gently laid on top of Alison, feeling her warm body against her own. She couldn't imagine a moment better than one in which Alison was practically completely undressed and had her body pressed against her own. It felt amazing to be able to have Alison touch her and be able to touch the blonde like this.

Finally, Alison let go of Emily's hand and allowed the brunette to explore her body. She knew Emily had been dying for this moment, and she wanted the brunette to take advantage of it. Once Alison gathered up the courage, she quickly unclasped her bra, throwing it on the floor and then once again quickly pulling Emily's lips to her neck, her chest upon Alison's breasts, covering them up firmly.

Emily moved her hands to run up and down every part of Alison's body that no longer had clothing to cover it. She loved being able to freely explore the blonde's flawless body. Emily couldn't have imagined this moment to be any better than it was. She took in the sight of Alison without a bra...was she ever more beautiful than Emily had thought before, if that was even possible. She quickly attached her lips to Alison's neck, alternating between kissing and sucking on it.

Alison finally allowed herself to moan, and to speak while moaning. She'd heard the car door slam downstairs, meaning her dad must have driven to town to grab some groceries. The blonde mumbled and moaned under her breath, though she tried to control herself. "Em.. Em.." She spoke in between moans, really enjoying what the brunette over her was doing.

Emily heard Alison's moan and she couldn't have imagined a sexier sound. She'd never paid much attention to what it would be like to hear a girl, much less Alison moan but she loved the sound. It definitely turned her on. Emily continued what she was doing, loving the way Alison called out her name. It made her feel confident and the nervousness started to wear off when she could truly tell Alison wanted her to do exactly what she was already doing. She stuck out her tongue and carefully licked a trail of the blonde's neck.

Alison arched her back until she couldn't anymore. Her breasts were now uncovered as Emily's dark tanned skin rolled off of her while the blonde moved her body. She once against began to breathe a little heavier caused by the amounts of pleasure that she was receiving. Alison felt herself getting a little wet, though she tried to hide it as she was a little embarrassed.

Emily hadn't noticed Alison's wetness yet as she was too busy leaving her mark on the blonde's neck. She left several hickies, hoping Alison wouldn't be upset that she'd left her mark. Emily noticed that Alison's breasts were now accessible to her. She lowered her body so her lips could reach Alison's chest. She brought her lips down and began to kiss over each of Alison's breasts, slowly alternating from one to the other.

"Em. I need you. Now." Alison declared. Her body was driving her crazy and Emily had to take care of it. Even though Emily's precision and loveliness had gotten Alison going even more, she needed the foreplay to be over and for something a little heavier to start in order to satisfy her very needy self.


	8. Chapter 8

{This chapter contains heavy sexual content, read at own risk.}

Emily couldn't have imagined she'd ever hear those words from Alison but she liked the way the blonde spoke them so commandingly. For some reason she liked it that Alison needed her that badly that she spoke it in that tone. She immediately brought her hand down to slip into Alison's thong and started to rub her. She knew it was going a lot further but it seemed like if she kept going slow, Alison would be driven crazy and she wanted to satisfy her in the right way.

Alison felt an immediate rush of pleasure flow through her body. She kept a loud moan to herself as Emily's hand wandered between her legs, and once she felt it, she closed her legs shut, enjoying the pressure that it put over Emily's hand as she rubbed her. She wasn't going to deny how good it felt, to be this close to someone, and it was even better that this someone was Emily.

Emily could feel Alison had already gotten a bit wet. She was actually glad to know that all the things she'd done had caused the blonde to get wet. It made her feel more confident to know she was doing everything right. She pressed her hand harder against Alison and continued to rub her in a circular motion.

Alison had really gotten in the mood, she couldn't believe how aroused she was in this very moment. The way she felt made her gently move her hips up and down against the palm of Emily's hand, which gave her even more pleasure than she could handle.

Emily could feel the motion of Alison's body against her palm. She continued to rub her, matching the motions with Alison's. She increased her intensity and speed though, wanting to give Alison as much pleasure as possible. Emily had never done anything before so she wasn't exactly sure of what Alison would like but she didn't dare stop. She felt encouraged each time she got a response that showed that the blonde loved what she was doing.

Alison finally stopped moving and let Emily do as she please. She knew the girl was a little more experienced than her which was a good thing, now she could enjoy the feeling and pleasure Emily was giving to her and at the same time, she could learn and possibly use the "moves" while it was her turn to satisfy Emily.

Emily rubbed Alison a little more, before she gently slipped a finger inside the blonde. The brunette was careful to go slow as Alison was tight and she didn't want to hurt her. She looked up at the blonde, leaving her finger unmoving at first to let Alison adjust to the feeling. She wanted to make Alison feel good but she also knew it could hurt if she wasn't careful.

Alison felt her walls tighten straight away once she felt Emily's finger. She pierced her lips and closed her eyes, her mouth widening just a little as though she was about to moan, but to her surprise, she didn't. She was still, taking breaths to adjust to Emily's penetration. Alison pushed her body a little harder over Emily's body, indicating that she loved the pleasure she was receiving.

Emily watched Alison's reactions, loving the way the blonde responded to her. God was it a turn on to know that Alison was feeling such pleasure because of her. Once she saw that the blonde felt comfortable with her finger inside her, she slowly thrusted her finger in and out, as she started around Alison's belly button at the same time.

The blonde stretched out her body, feeling Emily was about the best feeling she could get. She quickly gripped the sheets beside her and tugged on them, needing to keep busy somehow. She wanted to moan a little more, instead, she looked down at Emily who seemed to be concentrated. She already felt her legs trembling, and it felt beyond amazing.

Emily kept her focus solely on Alison's body. While she loved all of the blonde's reactions, she didn't want to get distracted by her own desires. She wanted to give Alison the pleasure she was craving and be sure that she was the only one who gave the blonde this much pleasure. Emily kissed harder over Alison's stomach, as she increased the speed of her finger thrusting in and out slightly. She could feel Alison's legs begin to shake and she knew that she was doing everything right, which helped her to be willing to be more adventurous.

''F-Fuck.'' Alison shouted out in a high-pitched tone. She gripped the sheets even harder, bringing them on top of the two girls. The blonde carefully and slowly spread her legs, allowing more access room for Emily who seemed to be doing everything right. She arched her back more and more until she just couldn't anymore. ''Em!'' She shouted out, almost feeling her entire body begin to shake. Alison slipped her hand over Emily's, making her push her fingers in deeper and harder.

Emily felt herself begin to get even more turned on when she heard Alison's voice, the very sound of her moaning out Emily's name set her on a high. She couldn't imagine anything better than knowing she was doing everything just right except maybe when Alison would pleasure her. She pushed her finger in deeper and added a second one, being sure not to use too much force. She knew Alison was tight and she didn't want to cause her any pain. But when she felt the pressure of Alison's hand making her go harder, she complied and slipped her fingers in deeper, thrusting them in and out harder.

Enjoying the force Emily was using, Alison finally sat up, pushing Emily's body right beside her. She turned both of the girls around, Alison finally over Emily's body. The blonde licked her lips and began to breathe heavier by the second. Her breathing hitched even more and she let her body fall directly over Emily's, still allowing her fingers to easily slip in harder and deeper.

Emily stopped momentarily to let Alison change positions. She looked up at the blonde over her but she kept her fingers deep in Alison. Once the blonde had settled herself over Emily's body, the brunette continued to thrust her fingers in hard, going a bit deeper with each thrust.

Alison kept her body pressed firmly over the brunette, taking in deep breaths and gripping the brunettes body as the pleasure overcame her. She knew it was too early for an explosive reaction but if she had to let it out, she would.

Emily dared to be a little more adventurous. She continued to thrust her fingers in and out of Alison hard and deep as she took her other hand and used her thumb to rub the blonde's clit. She could feel that Alison was in extreme pleasure and she focused on continuing to give her that feeling.

Alison couldn't even keep her composure anymore. Once she felt Emily hit her sensitive spot, she lifted up her hips and felt her body turning cold, nearing her climax already. She sighed loudly, letting little pleasurable moans escape her frail trembling lips. ''G..god.. E..m.'' She mumbled out, finally reaching for both of Emily's hands and placing them on her bare stomach.

Emily could tell that Alison was clearly getting close to climax by the way her body was shaking and the way she was moaning out Emily's name. She loved how much she could make the blonde tremble when she hit her sensitive spot. The brunette pulled her fingers out slowly when Alison grabbed for her hands. She let the blonde press them onto her stomach and left them there as she brought her body down lower so her lips could reach Alison's waistline.

Alison lifted up her hips, making them collide nicely over Emily's. She couldn't believe that the brunette made her feel this way, and truth be told, she wanted to make her feel the same. Feeling adventurous to her turn, the blonde sat up and then stood out of bed, flicking her finger over at Emily, indicating for her to follow. Once Emily did, Alison let her back fall to the wall, pulling Emily tightly against her body.

Emily pressed her hips into Alison's. She wanted their bodies to have as much contact as possible. The brunette loved pleasuring Alison but she still desperately needed her own release. She wanted to know what it felt like for the blonde to satisfy her. The brunette took in the sight of Alison's fully naked body as she climbed out of bed. She got up and followed Alison, leaning into her as close as she could once the blonde had her hold on her.

Alison finally turned Emily around, letting the brunettes stomach hit the wall. The blonde pressed her stomach against Emily's back, her chest also hitting the brunettes back. She held her tightly from behind, her grip even harder than it was before. Alison's lips reached Emily's shoulder blades, kissing them in precise movements.

Emily let Alison guide her body to where she wanted. She was getting even more turned on by Alison's aggressiveness. The blonde was finally taking charge and she loved it. She felt her stomach press into the wall just as Alison's pressed into her back. Emily threw her head back slightly to rest of Alison's shoulders as she felt the blonde's lips on her own shoulders. She let out a soft groan, enjoying how amazing the blonde's lips felt on her body.

Alison smirked, she enjoyed Emily's reactions and she was hoping that this could be the last pull in order to let the brunette release. She was new to the aggressive type of sex, but she wanted to try it out in order to see if Emily liked it or not. After a simple second, Alison left one hand over Emily's waist, the other lowering to spontaneously rub Emily's sensitive spot, her motions growing quicker and harder by the minute.

Emily could tell that she wasn't the only one enjoying this. Alison clearly wanted to experiment and Emily wasn't one to complain when it came to the blonde. She was perfectly fine with letting Alison explore her in all ways she wanted to. Emily felt immediate arousal when Alison's hand moved down to rub her sensitive spot. She moaned softly and closed her eyes, letting her focus lie solely on the feelings of her body. She felt like she was on cloud nine with the motions Alison was using on her sensitive spot. She still couldn't believe it was the blonde who was the first to pleasure her. It was what she'd always wanted.

The blonde wasn't one that was good with speaking dirty when it came to love making, though this time, she wanted Emily to release first. Her hand still moving gently over Emily's spot, Alison let her lips wander around Emily's earlobe where she slowly whispered. "Let it out, Em. Let it out. Gosh, do you ever drive me crazy. You're absolutely amazing." She whispered in the most seductive voice that she could.

Emily felt shivers trail up and down her spine. She was extremely aroused and the words Alison whispered set her off, pushing her over the edge. She moaned out in pleasure as she felt Alison's hand still moving over her sensitive spot. She couldn't hold in it any longer. Her legs began to shake as she came a little. She didn't let herself fully release just yet as she didn't want Alison to stop what she was doing.

"More." Alison practically demanded, a satisfied look upon her face once she felt Emily's release against the palm of her hand. She kept stroking the girls' sensitive spot with her index finger, her lips still busy tugging about the brunettes earlobe.

As soon as she heard Alison's demanding, but clearly seductive voice, Emily complied. She'd felt shy before and a little embarrassed about letting Alison see all of her reactions and especially her release. But the way the blonde asked for it, took all of that shyness away. She loved that Alison wanted her as much she wanted the blonde. She bit down on her lip hard to stop herself from moaning out Alison's name too loudly as she finally let her body reach climax. She felt her legs tremble and soon her whole body tremble as she came much more than she had before.

After finally allowing Emily to release, Alison felt Emily's body begin to tremble. While biting her lip, Alison directed Emily's body over to the bed, the blonde laying on top of her as her body trembled. She let the feeling leave Emily, Alison's hands reaching down to Emily's thigh, wanting her climax to last longer.

Emily followed Alison's guidance to the bed. She wasn't exactly able to walk very well with her legs still trembling. Her legs gave out as she finally collapsed on the bed. Emily squeezed Alison's hand over her thigh. She felt herself cum yet again. Emily had never experienced anything like this and she certainly didn't know she could cum so much. She bit her lip hard as her body trembled, her entire body tingling with pleasure. She was on a high and it was all because of the blonde girl on top of her who she loved more than anything.

Alison seemed to enjoy everything that was happening. She had never seen anyone climax and release the way that Emily did. They were both sweating, their afternoon in bed probably made them both lose many calories. "Hmph." Alison whispered to Emily before stroking the side of her thigh once more, enjoying her trembling body which seemed to last quite a while.

Emily felt her body go completely weak when she finally began to calm down. She'd never felt so much energy leave her body so quickly. She was worn out but she felt amazing at the same time. Emily felt her chest heave and she took in a huge gust of air. She looked over at Alison and whispered softly. "You're amazing..."

Alison finally stood up, covering her body with white sheets. She had a smile on her face as she walked over to her desk and grabbed a bottle of water. After, she walked towards the bed once more and sat beside Emily, covering the brunette up with sheets as well. She took a sip of water, offering Emily some. She kissed the side of Emily's earlobe and whispered seductively. "Can't wait for the party tonight."


	9. Chapter 9

Emily watched at the blonde beauty in front of her walked to the small desk, covered in her sheets. She sat up slightly and took the water bottle from Alison wordlessly. She drank quite a bit before setting it down on the night stand. Emily smiled sweetly and nodded. "Neither can I." She spoke excitedly though she felt a shiver trail up her spine with the tone Alison had used.

The blonde relaxed carefully on her bed, the sheets a little wet. She couldn't help but roll her eyes and laugh a little bit. She really did enjoy her evening with Emily, though she knew it was quick. The blonde bit her lip, turning to face Emily as she relaxed her body. "What should I wear?" She decided to make some small talk.

The brunette could feel that the sheets were a bit wet and it made her a bit embarrassed. She felt a small blush creep onto her cheeks but she tried not to let it show. She knew how Alison loved to tease her whenever she blushed. She straightened up a little and smiled softly at Alison, thinking about what the blonde should wear. "Hmm, will you try some stuff on for me?" She asked bravely even though she wasn't sure how far she could get with Alison aside from their intimate afternoon. She wanted to get a chance to see the blonde's flawless body again in case Alison decided that this was a one time thing.

"Hm, sure." Alison poked Emily's nose and then let her head fall over Emily's chest and feeling the brunettes' racing heartbeat. She was in no mood to tease Emily's blush over her cheeks. "I'm just not sure if I want to wear a dress or just some jeans and a tank top..." Alison whispered, her index finger trailing along Emily's bare chest and just over her breasts that were covered with the fabrics on the bedding.

Emily scrunched up her nose cutely and giggled nervously. Her heartbeat was still extremely fast as she felt the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. She almost lost her concentration on what Alison had just said when the blonde trailed her finger over her chest. Alison's gentle touch was one that set her heart on fire but in a good way. "You look great in anything, Ali." Emily spoke truthfully, knowing Alison could pull off just about any outfit.

"I know, right?" Alison mumbled cockily. She closed her eyes. "What time is it, anyways?" She questioned Emily, knowing that they would have to get ready soon. Though instead of getting up and hurrying to get fancy, the blonde planted a soft kiss over Emily's chest, tracing over the marks on her neck that she had left throughout their love-making.

Emily rolled over slightly and glanced at her phone once she's pushed the home button to illuminate it. "It's a quarter till four." She told Alison before rolling back over to lay on her back once more. She shivered slightly when Alison's lips hit her chest. Emily smirked slightly as the blonde traced over the marks. "Guess now I'll know I'm really your Killer, huh?" Emily asked, subtly trying to get Alison to admit to something more than just that Emily was special to her.

"You're always my killer." Alison admitted. She wasn't ready to admit that she did in fact love Emily, but deep down, she did. Alison laughed ever so gently, biting softly at her neck. "Do you like hickies and all those marks and bruises?" She asked deviously, a small smirk taking over her face.

Emily smiled brightly. She loved it when Alison called her that name. It still made her feel special and even though Alison hadn't admitted her feelings, Emily felt happy hearing that. The brunette bit her lip softly. "Hmm...I like them from you." She admitted, tracing over some of the marks Alison had left.

"You do, huh?" Alison trailed over Emily's lips with her index finger and then lowered her finger down to Emily's neck, tracing over the hickies that she had left. "So. One question. How are we going to explain this to my dad who thinks were just taking a nap? Make up can't cover all of this shit up."

Emily felt her lips tremble as her nerves started up again. God did Alison ever make her nervous. Emily was all about talking about her feelings openly once she knew Alison knew how she felt and seemed to be okay with it. But every time she got into it, Alison would reply once or twice and then switch the subject. It drove her crazy to feel so confused and unsure. "Yeah, I do." She admitted, knowing that despite the confusion, Alison would always be happier with her telling her the truth. "I have no idea, Ali. I've never done this." Emily looked at Alison worriedly, hoping the blonde would have some idea of what to do.

"We could get dressed up as mummies to go to the party tonight." She laughed a little in a sarcastic tone. "I have no idea either, I've never really.. belonged to another girl before." She winked over at Emily finally sitting up in bed, finding her bra to put it back over her chest to cover her breasts. Emily seemed quite nervous, however, and Alison caught a whiff of it. "Hm, killer. What's on your mind?" She questioned her.

"Belonged?" Emily questioned the blonde. She couldn't believe her ears. Had Alison just said she belonged to her? Could she really get her chance with the girl she'd loved for the past 5 years? Emily hoped this wasn't too good to be true. The brunette blinked a few times, caught off guard by Alison's question. She never could hide her true feelings when the blonde used that nickname.

"Hm, yeah.. belonged. Is that a problem?" Alison asked. She looked at Emily, cocking her head to the side as she looked into the brunettes' eyes. Finally, Alison tied up her hair in a messy bun and then narrowed her eyebrows once she'd seen all the bite marks and hickies that covered her body.

Emily shook her head immediately. "No. It's perfect." She replied straight away, not wanting Alison to take back what she'd said. She knew her heart had always been Alison's even when she'd dated other people, it wasn't ever the same as her love for the blonde. To hear that Alison felt as though she belonged to Emily made her heart practically somersault.

"Pretty sure we should be getting ready, Emmy." Alison planted a small teasing kiss over the brunettes cheek and then stood up, no panties on. She didn't bother covering herself up, not yet, anyways. The blonde looked around the room, looking for her thong. "Where did we throw my thong?" She narrowed her eyebrows asking Emily.

Emily blushed yet again. Alison constantly used the two names that for some strange reason made her extremely happy. She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, help me decide what to wear?" Emily asked and then giggled softly. She bent over the bed and ducked her head underneath it, picking up Alison's thong from under the bed. "It's right here, Ali." Emily replied, tossing it to Alison and laughing softly.

"Ergh, thanks. Were you trying to hide it? You know, if you want me naked, all you have to do is ask." Alison giggled just a little bit and sat down on a chair right in front of her mirror. "Pick some stuff and show me. You know what, forget it. Tight short jeans with a sexy v-neck shirt. That will suit you perfectly.

Emily laughed nervously and shook her head. "I mean I love when you're naked but I hope you're not planning on giving anyone else at that party a view of upto flawless body." The brunette couldn't believe what she'd just said but she didn't regret it. She was happy to see that Alison still chose for her. She loved the blonde's opinions on everything she did or said, etc especially when Alison complimented her. Emily got up and looked around the room. "Where on earth did you throw my clothes, Ali? I can't find anything." She pouted cutely, still looking for her bra and panties as she held the sheets tightly to cover up her body.

"Maybe I don't want you to find your clothes." Alison got up quickly, pushing Emily's back to the bed, the blonde gently rolling onto her as she straddled her hips. "Maybe we could stay home and go for round two." She joked, winking down at the brunette who had placed her hands over Alison's waist.

"All you had to was say so." Emily spoke boldly, deciding that if Alison was going to flirt, she'd flirt back. The brunette laid back down in bed and grabbed Alison's waist, squeezing slightly. "I wouldn't mind. I like it just us two better than parties anyway." Emily admitted, biting her lip and looking up at the blonde.

"Might do us some good to go out, I can introduce you to some people, who knows. Maybe I'll find a hot girl for you to hook up with." Alison joked around, she knew the two weren't committed so she could say those types of things, even if she meant it in a nice way, she knew Emily would have a sad reaction to the comment.

Emily frowned and felt her heart drop. If Alison was trying to hook her up, then the blonde probably didn't return her feelings. Emily started to think badly, thinking about how Alison probably had someone amazing to give her heart to, that it was likely not going to be her. It hurt her to realize that but what else could she do? Emily bit on her lip to stop from letting tears out. "I don't need a girl to hook up with." She dead panned as she stood up and gently shoved Alison off her.

''What the hell.'' Alison mumbled and rolled her eyes as her back hit the bed. ''Em, what do you think you're doing.'' She shouted out angrily. ''I didn't mean it that way, geeze.'' Alison frowned. She was one to speak too much and rant about pointless things, which is what she'd done. She shook her head and finally put on some sweat pants and a t-shirt, standing up beside Em. ''If you want to reject my approaches, fine. But I don't give myself to anyone, Emily, so this is the last time you'll push me off of you.'' Alison stormed off, slamming the door and walking downstairs, ending up on the balcony.

Emily didn't bother to respond. She was too hurt by what Alison had said. She didn't want anyone else but it felt pretty clear that the blonde seemed to have her eyes on someone else. Why else would she encourage Emily to hook up with someone else? The brunette was so confused. She'd waited for Alison for almost five years and still she didn't have what she wanted. "You obviously have someone better to be with, Ali." Emily spoke in a very hurt tone and quickly got dressed. Once she'd calmed down a half hour later, she decided she better look for Alison. She wandered down the hallway, trying to decide which room to enter. "Ali? Ali? Where are you?" She called out, feeling lost in the huge beach house.

Alison wandered around the beach, letting her feet sink into the sand. Her cell was in her sweat pants pockets. She had nobody better to be with, the blonde only had a bad sense of humor, which Emily didn't quite understand yet. Being alone for many years, Alison developed a lot of bad habits, some that she never wanted Alison to see in front of her. Before she knew it, however. She felt someones' hands over her mouth, a deep voice whispering to her. ''Don't move, don't scream.'' The person dragged her off somewhere, Alison passing out as she couldn't breathe.


	10. Chapter 10

Emily wandered around the house but she couldn't find Alison anywhere. She knew that the blonde and her would make up eventually, as they always did. It still stung to think about how Alison could be with anyone and would probably fall for some hot guy. She just couldn't bare to think of not being Alison's for real. It upset her too much. She shook her head trying to rid herself of those thoughts. Deep down Emily knew that she'd always be Alison's best friend and be in love with her despite what happened. She had to go find her and make amends. Emily opened the last door that was left in the hallway, Jason's room. "Ali?" She called out into the darkness.

The one thing that Alison hadn't told anyone was what was in Jason's room at the beach house. A lair. Black hoodies, red coats, gloves, cameras, photos, computers, security cameras. It all looked bad for Alison, though it wasn't. Everything was so complicated, and everybody had a secret life that nobody knew about, this, however, was Alison's secret. When she first began to receive threats, Alison decided to join, to join the -A team in order to retrieve more information, though her whole plan backfired on her, resulting in her leaving the town, for good, before somebody could truly hurt her.

Emily walked in, looking around for Alison. When she found the light switch, her jaw dropped. She was in a room much like the hotel room Spencer had discovered where Mona had a lair. "What the..." Emily spoke aloud, freaking out. There was a closet full of black hoodies and red coats, surveillance cameras, pictures of her and the girls that looked like they had been taken years ago all the way up till recently. The whole room looked just like another -A lair. "Alison is -A? This can't be real." She thought as she sunk down to her knees, having a complete panic attack.

The blonde found herself completely blacked out in the back of an unknown car. She lifted up her back, still light headed. Who was in front? Non other than the girl who Alison had allegedly blinded years ago, Jenna Marshall. "What the hell, let me go!" Alison shouted out, searching her pockets for her phone which had obviously been taken away.

The brunette was immersed in an -A lair and she had no idea what to do. "What the hell is this?!" She screamed out, frustrated, scared, pissed off, and a whole lot more. It took her a moment longer to suddenly remember why she'd wandered in here. Where the hell was Alison. Emily got up and forced herself to walk out of the room to grab her phone from Alison's bedroom. She'd gotten one new text and hoped it was Alison. She hit read and her heart sunk when she saw that it was an unknown sender. "Looks like Killer is snapping. Hurts to know your one true love is the one you've feared, doesn't it? Let's see just how much you love her. Better find her or maybe you'll have nothing left to find. -A" Emily read the text over and over. What was going on? Was Alison -A? Was this some kind of test?

"Let's see if this gets Emily going." Jenna hit send, reading over the text to Alison who couldn't do a single thing.  
The blonde bit at her lip and felt shivers trail down her spine, feeling completely restless. Emily must be panicking right now, she thought to herself. She tried to find a way to get out of Jenna's mustang, but then wondered one thing. "How the hell did you find me, Jenna?" She spoke rudely, her tone of voice aggressive.

Emily was truly freaking out. Where on earth was she supposed to even start looking? "How am I supposed to find her?!" She shouted out in frustration, tossing her phone on her bed. Sure, Emily would always love Alison and rescue her. Sure Emily would always do anything for Alison even if it would hurt her but how was she supposed to find someone with no possible trace and in a place she didn't even really know.

Jenna filled pulled into an empty lot, to what seems to be just outside of Cape May, once she opened the back door, she grabbed Alison's hand and basically dragged her out of the car. "You'll pay for what you did." She spoke in a harsh tone, obviously she had not forgiven Alison for the fire cracker incident.  
"Jenna, this really isn't the solution to everything." Alison sighed, hoping she'd ease up on her grip but instead, she tightened it.

Suddenly Emily had an idea. Those surveillance cameras must have caught something or have some sort of GPS to track Alison's phone or something. Emily ran back into Jason's room and looked for the footage that would show the front of the beach house to see if Alison went out to the beach and hopefully would've caught the beach on camera to see what had happened. She found it and hit play, watching the footage carefully.

After Jenna brought Alison into the house and lowered her black hoodie from her face, she mad her way through rooms of security cameras and computers. Alison watched cautiously, hoping that Jenna wouldn't do anything irrational.  
"What are you trying to prove here, Jenna?" She questioned her. "You're obviously not blind, so what's all of this about?" Alison shook her head and looked around, Jenna not speaking a word.

Emily watched until she saw Alison alone on the beach, nothing strange there. She watched the whole footage, thinking well this doesn't help much just watching Alison alone on the beach. But suddenly towards the end, a hooded figure choked Alison and dragged her across the beach but the footage cut off there. "Oh my god! Ali!" Emily panicked, watching the footage once more for clues but there were none to be found. She looked around the room, trying to find some sort of way to track Alison down.

Jenna placed Alison in a dark room, completely removing her black hoodie, setting it down on the desk beside her. Alison, against Jenna's will, stood up and walked over towards her. "What do you want from me, Jenna!" She shouted. "You can see, so this can't be revenge for the firecracker." She mumbled to her, sighing loudly. Jenna simply laughed and spoke back.  
"You have no idea what else goes on in the world, Alison." Jenna picked up her phone, sending another anonymous text out to Emily.  
"2,4,6,8 start looking now or it'll be too late. -A" She hit send.

Emily felt her phone buzz and she felt a sinking feeling. She knew that there was only one person who would text her now. She read the message and sighed deeply. "Damn it, Ali! Where are you?!" She yelled out, slamming her fists down on a keyboard accidentally. She heard a beeping noise like a tracker and looked over at the computer screen in front of the keyboard she'd hit. To her surprise, it was a GPS tracker. It allowed her to punch in a number and locate the phone. With a deep breath that she held in, she punched in Alison's number, hoping that the blonde had taken it with her.

Alison's phone was now in Jenna's possession, but the brunette had not turned it off, yet. Alison was forced to sit on the chair, one of her hands handcuffed to a post near her. She tried to wiggle out of it, though failed every time.  
"You won't be able to." Jenna laughed a little bit. "You know why you're here, Alison. But once again, you're too busy playing the victim instead of thinking things through.

Emily saw a little blinking dot appear on the screen and sighed in relief. She zoomed in on the map until she found the street names and the exact coordinates of where Alison's phone was. She quickly copied it all down in case the system shut down or Alison's phone signal was blocked or anything. Once she finished getting all the information, she punched the address into her phone's map app and hit the get directions button.

"Is this about Shana?" Alison knew it would be a sensitive subject. Jenna quickly walked over to the blonde and nodded.  
"It's about time you've figured it out." The brunette spoke softly, yet you could tell that she was up to something. "You killed her. You took her away from me, and now you'll pay for it." Jenna then stood up and grabbed her phone once again. "Time to play a little game with Emily.  
"Bitches and liars and Cape May, ahoy. There's no vacation better than finding your lover dead. -A." Jenna hit send, once again deciding to torment Emily.  
"This has nothing to do with Emily, Jenna. I'm the one you want!"

Emily ran downstairs as fast as she could. Then it dawned her, how was she going to get anywhere?! She had no car and walking would take her way too long. On her way downstairs and into the living room, she ran into Kenneth. "Emily? Is everything alright?" He asked, as he'd seen Alison stalk down to the beach angrily over an hour ago. When Emily hadn't been with her and she hadn't returned, he knew something was off. "I'm fine, Mr. DiLaurentis. But..." She hesitated, not sure if she could ask for a favor as she'd been close to Mrs. D but not so much with Alison's dad. "Well Alison needs me to pick her up. Do you think I could borrow the car?" She looked at him, pleadingly. Luckily for Emily, Kenneth trusted her and he gave her the okay. She blew out a breath of relief and grabbed the keys, sliding into the car just in time to hear the sound of one new text on her phone. She read the message and let out a shriek. "What the hell does this bitch want?" She thought as she backed out and drove towards Alison's location as fast as she looked.

"No, Jenna. I didn't kill her. And she was my friend first, you took her from me. She dug in too far and she deserved what she got." Alison spoke rudely, knowing Jenna would react differently after she spoke that sentence.  
"You little bitch!" Jenna shouted out and slapped the blonde who sat restlessly on the chair. Alison shook her head, feeling a cut forming over her cheek from the slap.

Emily drove well past the speed limit, hoping there weren't any cops to pull her over. She glanced down at the map guidance on her phone and turned right onto the road it directed her to take. According to the map, Alison was still somewhere in Cape May but she was well across town and it would take Emily at least a half hour to get there. To her luck, she had to go through downtown which was full of traffic. "Damn it!" She cursed out, which she rarely did but she was anxious and scared to lose Alison. She slammed her fists on the dashboard and stared at the cars, willing them to move.

"Tick tock, Emily. I'm losing my temper and Alison is my punching bag. -A" Jenna sent another text to the brunette to send her on edge. Jenna was extremely frustrated, Alison was always the one to start arguments with her.  
"Let me go, Jenna, what's the point of this. I didn't kill Shana!" Alison screamed, scared for her life, afraid that Jenna were to pull out a gun on her or something. The brunette finally figured out that the G.P.S on Alison's phone had been activated. She stepped over Alison's phone and then slapped her once more. "Shit!" She tightened the grip on Alison's handcuffs and then grabbed her stuff, clearing the area. She left Alison there alone, knowing Emily was going to come rescue her.

Emily read the text that popped up and hit the acceleration as soon as the road cleared up. "Damn it, leave my girl alone already!" She screamed out, not realizing she'd called Alison her girl though she really wasn't. Emily drove through downtown and breathed out, grateful that she was back on a main road and could drive speedily again. She hit the acceleration hard and drove as fast as she could to get to Alison. She didn't care that the speed she was driving was dangerous. Emily just wanted to be sure she wasn't too late.

Alison sat restlessly on the chair, handcuffed to the pole beside her. Once she heard Jenna's car spin and drive off into the distance, she mumbled to herself. "Great." She exhaled, then felt a drop of blood fall over the floor caused by her cut up cheek. Alison saw her phone had been destroyed and began to panic. "HELP!" She shouted out, even though she knew that nobody could hear her.

Emily finally got to the location that Alison's phone had been last. She parked the car and ran out, taking her phone with her. She locked the car quickly as she jogged towards the first door she saw. "Alison?! Alison?! Where are you?!" She screamed out as she ran faster. She had no idea where to go as the map had only brought her to this building. She still didn't know where in the building Alison was probably locked up.

"Ugh!" Alison mumbled. She got up from the chair and kicked it down, hoping to make enough noise for someone to hear her. She hated the feeling the handcuffs gave her and she began to panic. She pulled over them to try to side her wrist out of it, instead, she felt her skin bruising up. "GET ME THE HELL OUT OF HERE, SOMEONE?" She shouted out afterwards.

Emily heard the sound of metal clashing against each other and ran towards it. She reached a small door and heard Alison's voice through it. "Thank god." She thought and she pushed the door open, which was luckily still unlocked. When she saw Alison locked up and panicking, she ran over to her. "Oh my god! Ali!" She looked around for a key to removed the blonde's handcuffs, knowing how being restrained instantly made Alison panic.


	11. Chapter 11

Alison finally somehow slipped her hand out from the handcuff, she was in a complete panic mode and her face was red, her wrists were beaten up and bruised, a little bit of blood on them due to pulling so hard on the handcuffs to free herself. She was happy that Emily came to her rescue, though she quickly ran out of the warehouse yelling in an angry tone. "I'll get you for this you crazy bitch!"

Emily ran over to Alison once she'd noticed that the blonde had freed herself. She pulled Alison into her arms and held her tightly. "Ali...your wrists..." Emily whispered softly, trying to find something to wrap them in. The brunette ran after Alison once the blonde had pulled out of her embrace and tried to catch up to her. "Alison, what...who did this to you?" Emily spoke through clenched teeth, clearly pissed at the way she'd found Alison. It almost killed her to see Alison so beaten and damaged.

"She'll pay for it." Alison mumbled and then threw her hands in the air and dropped them. The blonde looked down at her wrists and then held them in pain. The way she had slipped out of her handcuffs. She didn't even bother speaking to Emily; she was too upset with the situation that had just happened. Being in a confined area against her will was one of the worst things that could happen to her.

"Sshh, we'll deal with that later." Emily tried her best to console the blonde. Everything was spiraling out of control and she didn't know what to do. Luckily Emily knew how to take care of minor wounds. She looked around for some cloth but when she couldn't find any, she grabbed her old Rosewood Sharks sweats from which thankfully were torn and worn out. She ripped off enough to wrap Alison's wrists, bandaging them as best she could.

"Don't touch me." Alison screamed out and backed away from Emily her eyes as wide as they could go. She didn't want to be touched by anyone right now, especially since Jenna had her practically tied up. Even though the other brunette didn't physically harm her, she needed space and at the same time, she wanted to be near Emily. Her mind was clouded by so many things.

"I...I'm sorry." Emily whispered out, not sure what else to do. Luckily she'd managed to finish bandaging her wrists before she flinched away. Emily ran a hand through her hair, looking over Alison to make sure there weren't anymore serious injuries. "Come on, let's just get you back to the beach house, okay?"

Alison silently walked over to the car and sat inside. She buckled the seat belt and turned to face outside. Even though the situation wasn't as bad as it could have been, the blonde was scarred. She refused to tell Emily who had kidnapped her and taken her from the beach, not wanting her to get too involved in this whole charade.

Emily got into the drivers seat and typed in the address to get back to the beach house into her gps. She knew Alison was completely shaken up so she didn't push her, though she had several questions running through her mind. The girls had begun to suspect that Alison was -A but Emily couldn't believe it. She'd been in shock since the moment she'd seen that lair. It had to be Jason's or something, Emily reasoned. She desperately wanted answers especially to who had hurt the blonde beside her. "I'm glad you're safe." Emily whispered softly as she drove.

After a few minutes of complete silence, Alison turned to Emily and took small yet panicked breaths. "How exactly did you find me Em? This place isn't really obvious." The blonde questioned the brunette. Alison wasn't really one for thanking others when they came to her rescue, she was more of the detective type, ask questions, figure stuff out, etc.

Emily took a deep breath and almost slammed the breaks but managed not to. They were back on the highway she'd taken to get there in the first place and thankfully it was pretty deserted. "I tracked your phone, hoping wherever it was that you'd be there too." Emily explained, leaving out how she'd managed to even track Alison's phone. She took another deep breath, letting it out slowly, hoping Alison wouldn't press her for details. She wanted answers but she definitely didn't want to fight again nor did she want Alison to flip out.

"Nice try Emily. My phone number is hidden from tracks and bugs because of -A." Alison turned to Emily, a disappointed look in her face that the brunette had resulted to lying. She faced Emily once more. "But I'm glad you're able to lie straight to my face, did you learn that while I was away?" Alison pierced her lips, giving Emily her ever-so-famous devious and manipulative smirk. The blonde placed a hand through her hair and then exhaled.

Emily couldn't take it anymore. She pulled over, slamming the breaks. "I just saved your life, Alison! And this is how you're going to act?" The brunette couldn't control her anger anymore. "Learn to lie like you? Never Alison. I will never be like you. You're deceiving and you hurt the people who would do anything for you. And by the way I did track your phone. I didn't lie. I found that room you kept hiding from me." Emily crossed her arms, breathing hard from the anger she felt.

Alison couldn't help but laugh straight in Emily's face. She placed her hand on the door handle and then unbuckled her seatbelt. "Well she completely destroyed my phone. I'm walking the rest of the way home. You weren't supposed to see that room, but now that you have, welcome to hell." Alison mumbled, her deep voice turning into a disappointed tone. She opened the door and then turned to Emily again. "I'm sorry I disappointed you. But you were being protected from so much shit Emily. You have no idea what's really going on." She slammed the door and crossed her arms over her chest, her purse on her shoulder, walking along the side of the freeway.

"Alison get back here, you're going to get run over. Let me drive you home before god knows what else happens to you." Emily shouted after the blonde after she'd gotten out of the car as well. "Well obviously I wasn't supposed to see it but yes you disappointed. I wanted to see the best version of you and believe that was the real you. But I guess you're a better liar than I thought. Despite everything, I believed every word you said and now you can't even bother to tell me the truth? Am I such an untrustworthy best friend that even when you're in danger, you can't let me help? You can't let me in. I can protect you, Ali. But I'm so done with your games." Emily spoke angrily, her fists clenching.

"If you're so done with my games then what the hell are you still doing here, Emily. Stop fooling yourself. I might be a sociopath like liar but you're still alive, we're all still alive so I must be doing something right to keep you girls safe." Alison stomped her foot on the ground and then held her wrist, the one that had been the most damaged by the handcuffs. The blonde turned to face Emily once more, licking over her teeth as she plotted what to say next. "Every word I said was the truth. I just left out some aspects of it, you can't be mad at me for that because it kept you safe, Emily!" The blonde shouted angrily.

"I can't leave even if I wanted to and you know it! You've got it all planned out. You knew just what to say so I could never leave even if I never get what it is I want out of this. Keeping us safe? You call getting run over and all the other things we've been through safe? We might be alive but none of us have felt safe in years. I thought you said we were stronger together but I guess I was wrong." Emily looked down at her feet. She had no more energy left to yell but her tone was still harsh. The brunette couldn't even look at Alison. She'd saved the blonde's life and still was the one being yelled at in the middle of a freeway nonetheless.

"Whatever." Alison laughed and turned around. She kept walking on the freeway, not even caring to turn around. The blonde played with the bandages over her wrists, but kept them on her skin in order to protect her wrists. The stroked the side of her arms in order to keep herself warm. She understood why Emily was so upset, but she had just been through hell again, and for once she didn't set herself up to it. The blonde really wanted to just leave again, to not have to deal with the constant harassment and aggravation that the girls had towards her.

"Wow. I stood up for you against Spencer, against Paige, against everyone." Emily shouted at Alison. The brunette wasn't going to just drive off and let Alison walk along a freeway pass alone. What if she got abducted again? "So what if I didn't find that room? You do realize if I hadn't, you probably wouldn't even be alive. I don't know who took you but I know that you're no safer than any of us. Why are you trying so hard to fight this battle alone?"

Alison completely ignored Emily's remarks. She simply kept walking. The freeway was pretty quiet anyways, and she didn't mind walking alone. Why would she mind anyways? She was pretty much independent and had been for the last few years. She was done with Emily right in that moment. The brunette had obviously made up her mind and Alison was done convincing her when nothing good came out of it.

Emily continued following Alison. There was no way she was just expected to drive off and forget that the blonde was walking home in the middle of the night. Maybe she should just calm down and talk to Alison when the blonde was less shaken up? One thing was for sure; Emily wasn't caving in and apologizing this time. Alison had really hurt her and she wasn't going to let the blonde have all the control again.

The blonde kept walking alone. She was a distance ahead of Emily. She wasn't going to apologize to the brunette, not this time. Emily went snooping about where Alison had asked her not to, it was a lack of respect and an invasion of privacy and she really didn't appreciate it. Even though Emily was speaking from the distance, the blonde was not about to turn around for anything that the brunette was saying.

Emily sighed deeply but she kept walking. She didn't bother to say anything because clearly Alison wasn't listening to her anymore. What Emily didn't understand was how Alison could possibly be that angry with her for accidentally finding the room if it meant saving her life. She didn't plan to snoop. She'd innocently been looking for Alison.

When Alison finally reached the exit to here their beach house was located, the blonde took it and completely ignored Emily. She knew Emily was going to get in trouble by her dad anyways. The car was sitting alone near the freeway with the keys still in it and the doors unlocked. The blonde took a small stop in order to catch her breath. She could feel sweat forming down her back and over her forehead.

"Shit." Emily cursed under her breath, realizing that it wasn't her car to leave on the freeway. She's borrowed it from Kenneth and now it sat idle right where someone could easily steal it. Emily didn't say another word as she ran back up the ramp of the exit and towards where she'd stopped the car. She wasn't about to lose the car and have Kenneth hate her too.

Alison walked down the ramp exit and then sat down on the railing to take a breather. Once she saw Emily run back up, she couldn't help but cover her mouth and laugh a little bit. Of course Em hadn't thought of taking the keys or locking the door. The blonde took off her shoes, noticing blisters over them. She then made her way to the road again and walked just beside the lines, making sure to be visible to any passing cars.

Emily could almost hear the giggle carry through the wind. That sound had haunted her for years. She shuddered slightly and then got into the car once she reached it. She could have easily ran and caught up to Alison but leaving the car would mean having to explain to Kenneth what happened. She already had to do damage control with Alison, which was more than enough to handle. Truthfully, Emily was exhausted and wanted to just go home. She'd spent her night crying and worrying over a girl who didn't even bother to be grateful that she'd rescued her.

Alison finally hit the main road. Her feet were tired, she was cold, her wrists were killing her, and her heart was beating so fast. She just wanted to get back to the beach house and shower and then go to bed and hopefully not wake up for a very long time. The blonde was tired of being asked questions, of having to explain everything that had happened to her. It was tiring which is why most of the time she'd resulted with lying. But for once, with Emily, she was truthful. She wanted to get out of Rosewood to explore her feelings for the brunette, and everything was just crashing down.

Emily drove slowly, looking out for Alison. She may have been hurt but she still cared about the blonde. Sure Alison had heard her say she was done with her games but Emily would never truly be done with Alison. The fear that someone had taken Alison to then torture and kill her had Emily in a panic. It was in her desperate search for the blonde that she realized her unrequited love for Alison was still very much alive. She loved Alison with all her heart and she hadn't been ready to admit it but the very thought of losing Alison had brought it all rushing back. The blonde was Emily's biggest weakness but Emily didn't care. She'd do everything to get Alison to open up.

Alison had almost arrived to the beachouse. It had been over an hour that the blonde was walking, and her entire body was aching in pain and discomfort. She just wanted to shower to get the sweat and blood from her wrists off of her. The blonde looked up at the skies and the moon, a small smirk on her face. "Hm." She mumbled to herself and looked around her.

Emily finally caught sight of the blonde still walking along. She stopped car and rolled down the window. "Ali, would you just get in already?" She asked in a defeated tone, far too exhausted to argue. She knew that Alison didn't give up easily and would probably refuse. But the blonde was wounded and definitely exhausted too and Emily cared enough to look after Alison and take care of her despite being upset and betrayed.

Alison completely ignored Emily's request for her to jump into the car. The blonde was stubborn, and as hurt as Emily was feeling; Alison was hurting just as much. She was just starting to love, to show her emotions. She had given herself to the brunette just hours earlier, and she still felt quite overwhelmed by everything, and Emily felt betrayed? The blonde had no idea what she'd done, well, tonight that is.

Emily sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Alison. "I guess if you're going to freeze me out, I'll just see you at home." She spoke quickly, not even realizing she'd referred to Alison's beach house as her home. Emily rolled up the window and drove off. She didn't want to and had desperately wanted to at least walk in silence with the blonde but she didn't have a choice. Emily had promised Kenneth the car would return safely and she always kept her word.

Alison rolled her eyes, wondering what exactly her dad would say once Emily would reach home without Alison when the brunette herself had said that she was going to pick up the blonde. She walked with her shoes in her hands, the beach house still about a half hour walk. Alison didn't have her phone, which meant she couldn't listen to music as she kept walking. The night was getting cold and she was freezing, she wanted to be in heat.

Emily pulled into the garage moments later. She sat in the car on idle, wondering what on earth she was going to tell Kenneth. Emily had been supposed to be bringing Alison home and here she was returning in the middle of the night with the blonde nowhere in sight. Emily took a deep breath and finally turned the engine off. She made her way inside to meet Kenneth, who was clearly up waiting for the girls. She handed him the keys and took a defeated sigh. "Alison went for a walk. She's mad at me and her phone is broken but she'll be home pretty soon." Emily explained, not bothering to hear what Kenneth would reply. She simply dragged herself upstairs, too exhausted and hurt to do anything but go straight to bed.

After finally arriving home and dashing through the front door, Alison walked straight towards her dad and fell into his arms. He was quite worried about her, he wrapped his arms around his daughter and then kissed the top of her head.  
"What happened to you Alison, what happened to your wrists, what is going on!" Kenneth questioned her, not really giving her the time to catch her breath or to pull away to start talking. "Did Emily do this to you." He asked her, loud enough to let Emily hear.  
"NO, dad, Emily would never do that."

The minute the brunette heard Alison walk in, she felt relieved. Things might still have been a mess but at least the blonde was home safely. She heard her name emerge from Kenneth's lips and stood in the hallway to listen to what was being said. Of course Alison wasn't going to blame her for the bruises and cuts she'd received. It wasn't as if the blonde was defending her anything but still Emily somehow felt better knowing that Alison would confidently say that she would never hurt her. Emily obviously would never physically hurt Alison anyway but the brunette knew that when Alison spoke, she still knew that Emily cared too much to hurt her emotionally either.

"Dad, I just want to be with Emily right now, okay? I screwed up, and I have to make things right." The blonde pulled away from her dad and wiped the last remaining tears that covered her eyes. She then made her way to the stairs, noticing Emily had been in the hallway listening to them all this time. She hinted for Emily to follow her upstairs and then the blonde made her way to her room, leaving the door slightly open to indicate that it was okay that Emily come in.

Emily smiled weakly. The words Alison had spoken made her feel like maybe things would fall into place after all. She loved Alison and she knew that the blonde in some way returned some of those feelings but lately it still felt like everything was falling apart. To know that the blonde wanted to try to fix them gave her hope. Emily followed Alison upstairs, not really sure whether or not Alison was really going to give her the answers she desperately needed. She waited a few moments before pushing Alison's door open just wide enough to slip inside.

Alison went and sat on her bed, taking off the bandages that were covering her beat up wrists. She sighed and then winced in pain. Her wrists and her entire body, for that fact, were killing her. "I never thanked you for coming to find me Emily, so. Thank you." She whispered to the brunette and then looked down at her feet, not even daring to look Emily straight in the eyes.

Emily sat on the edge of Alison's bed, keeping her distance. "Ali...you need to keep the bandages on so you don't hurt them worse while you sleep. I'll get you some fresh bandages." Emily got up and found a small first aid kit in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom and quickly grabbed it. She found the cloth bandage roll inside and carefully wrapped up Alison's wrists once more. "I'll always come find you, Ali." Emily whispered softly, still looking over the blonde's wrists as she took the old material from  
Alison, noticing the bold stains on them.

Alison couldn't help but sigh and be annoyed towards Emily's motherly instincts, though the blonde didn't care at this point. It felt good to see someone actually take care of her. Finally, Alison stood up and rid herself of her clothes, standing bare in her room, sliding on a pair of fresh panties and a yellow laced bra that fit her perfectly, not bothering to put the rest of her clothes on.

Emily stood up and tossed the material into the trashcan. When she turned back around, she was faced with the blonde dressed in nothing but panties and a bra. She bit her lip softly and tried her best not to stare at the blonde's body. "I...umm...am I sleeping in the guest room?" Emily asked quickly, trying to avoid the thoughts about Alison she'd always get when she caught of glimpse of her body partially unclothed.

"You can stay in here if you want to..." Alison offered . She looked over at her bandages and then back to Emily. She then slipped under her blankets on the right side of the bed, allowing some room for Emily on the left side. She didn't really care what happened right now, she just knew that she wanted to be near Emily, she felt safe around her.

"O..okay. Wake me up if anything hurts or you need fresh bandages, okay?" Emily replied sweetly, still concerned about Alison's injuries. She felt a little upset at herself for not getting there sooner so as to avoid the blonde's self inflicted though accidental injuries. Emily dug into Alison's dresser, knowing the blonde wouldn't object and pulled out a pair of sweats. She slipped them on after removing her jeans and kept her t-shirt on along with it. Once dressed, she slid under the covers, laying beside Alison.

Alison couldn't help but sigh. The night was still young, and even though they were supposed to go to a party that evening, her night had been ruined. She felt bad because she knew Emily was looking forward to spending time with Alison and other people. Finally, Alison turned to face Emily who was laying beside her. She didn't speak a word, simply looked into the brunettes' eyes.

Emily had completely forgotten about the party. It wasn't all that late but she suddenly felt exhausted like she could sleep for days. The brunette position herself so she was laying on her side and was thinking of letting herself doze off when suddenly Alison was facing her. A small weak smile crept onto her lips as she made eye contact with the blonde.

Alison smiled over at Emily, a small yet somewhat conniving smirk, her usual. She bit over her lip and then placed her hand gently over Emily's cheek. The blonde finally closed her eyes, her hand unmoving on the brunettes' cheek. She couldn't help but let her breathing relax. Her heart rate softly dropped, knowing she was near Emily simply made her feel as though everything was going to be okay.

Emily felt her heart rate spike just a tiny bit with Alison's gentle touch. The feeling she got whenever the blonde touched her bare skin no matter where was electric. She loved being near Alison and these sweet yet silent moments. She truly could be happy being like this for the rest of her life. She smiled a bit brighter and let her eyes close as well.

"I'm sorry we couldn't go out tonight. I'll make it up to you, for everything. I promise." Alison spoke in a deep and sleepy voice. The blonde turned around and brought Emily's arms around her own waist, her chest over Alison's back. She really was comfortable now with Emily, and she wanted it to stay that way. She didn't know how she completely felt yet around the brunette, but she knew her emotions towards her were strong.

"It's okay. I just wanted to go out with you, meet your friends here. I don't know, I guess I thought I would be the special one of the girls who got to be a part of your life here. You seem to prefer it so much better than Rosewood." Emily knew she was beginning to rant but Alison had seemed to want to know exactly what was on her mind. She hoped that by being open and honest, Alison would return the favor. Emily knew she still loved Alison and probably always would, but she still had her fears. She still worried that for the blonde who had so many admirers, maybe she wouldn't be her one and only or worse Alison would fall for someone even if she didn't mean to. But at this moment, Emily was content and the fears were at the back of her mind. She had taught herself to enjoy all the little moments because if she focused on her fears, she'd lose out on even the small amount of happiness she had now.

"I'm going to kiss you now, and then we'll go to bed, okay." Alison whispered to the brunette who was right behind her, spooning her, Alison gently turned her head to the side and grabbed Emily's chin with her hand. She gave her the most innocent and loving smile before closing her eyes and letting her lips softly collide against Emily, kissing her with a small yet open-mouthed kiss. The blonde needed to initiate her kisses with Emily, she wanted, no.. she /needed/ to find out what her emotions towards Emily meant.


	12. Chapter 12

The brunette heard Alison's words but she was speechless. She simply nodded to let Alison know she'd heard the words spoken and wanted the blonde to kiss her. Emily held Alison close, her arms still wrapped around her waist but she released just enough to allow Alison to turn around to face her. Emily held her breath for a moment, waiting for the feel of Alison's lips clashing over her own. As soon as she did, she kissed back, pulling Alison even closer. She kissed the blonde lovingly, but not allowing for it to be more than a gentle kiss. Emily continued to kiss Alison, allowing for the blonde to decide when she needed to pull back. Emily didn't really want to stop, as even a simple sweet kiss could make her feel sparks when it was Alison's lips she felt upon her own.

The blonde pulled away after a one-minute kiss. She then pecked Emily's lips once more and turned around peacefully, this time, not forcing Emily's hands around her waist, but letting the brunette decide what to do. Deep down, she just wanted Emily to be happy, no matter what happened. The blonde knew she had a lot of work to do, but she did have the right intentions deep down.

Once Alison pulled away, Emily breathed in deeply. She pecked Alison's lips back gently and then let out the breath she'd held in. The brunette pulled her hands away from Alison just long enough to allow the blonde to readjust her sleeping position and to trace over her own lips with her fingers. After a few moments, she brought her arms back around her waist, spooning Alison as she finally closed her eyes and allowed her breathing to relax, though it took quite a bit of time to get it back under control.

Alison smirked as she saw that the brunette had placed her hands over her waist. Alison followed the action and placed her hands comfortably over Emily, arching her back a little bit before yawning and slowly drifting to sleep. It took her a long time to fall to sleep, which was also the cause of her nightmares, she thought too much before sleeping. The blonde moved a little bit as she tried to sleep, however she couldn't manage to fall asleep completely.

Emily could feel Alison tossing and turning in her arms. She rubbed over Alison's waist in a comforting manner, not wanting to break the tight embrace she had with the blonde. Once Alison finally settled and fell asleep, Emily tightened her grip in a slightly protective manner before falling asleep herself.

It wasn't too long after the blonde fell asleep that she woke up, gripping the sheets beside her with her sweaty palms. She was in a panicked mode, she looked around and noticed that it was thankfully only a nightmare. Alison had a lot of nightmares lately, which interrupted her sleep. Thankfully, the blonde's wrists weren't bleeding anymore, though her bandages bothered her. She removed them and stroked over her bruised up wrists that had been caused by the force she'd used to free herself from the handcuffs.

The brunette startled awake by the jerking movements of Alison in her arms. She didn't say anything or dare to move until the blonde had calmed herself, afraid to startle her even more. Once Alison seemed relatively calm, Emily sat up and rubbed Alison's back gently as she spoke soothingly. "Sshh, it was only a nightmare. You're okay, Ali. I'm here." After a few moments of soothing her, Emily gazed into Alison's eyes, seeing the pure fear in them. "Ali? Are you really going to be okay?" Emily asked, worried about the panicked blonde beside her.

Alison simply looked up at the ceiling, still a panicked look in her eyes. She took a deep breath and finally released the grip that she had on the sheets. The blonde didn't speak a word, she simply tried to relax, even though after every nightmare, she'd have trouble getting back to sleep. Emily's actions really helped her to relax. She was happy that she didn't go through her nightmares alone.

Emily held Alison protectively, still rubbing her back. She didn't know what else she could do to help but she hoped her actions would make Alison feel even a little better. The brunette knew that it took a long time to get over nightmares, as she'd had them when she thought Alison was dead and again when they'd found Maya, and yet again even worse when she'd killed Nate. But she knew that because she understood what such immense fear was like, she could get Alison through this. Emily silently vowed that no matter what happened between them, she'd stick by Alison to get the through this.

The blonde still felt claustrophobic due to the incident she'd had with Jenna. She hated being contained somewhere against her own will. The blonde could feel herself relax, it had been over 5 minutes since she got up, and she didn't even feel nearer to being as relaxed as she could. Finally, Alison turned to face Emily and let her face fall over the brunette's shoulder. It had been a nightmare about her mother, and those usually affected her the most.

Emily moved her hands to stroke Alison's hair gently. She leaned her head down and kissed the top of the blonde's head. "You're safe now. I've got you." Emily whispered softly, the silence becoming too deafening for her. The brunette was at a loss for how else she could ease Alison's fears, she felt helpless. But she wanted to be there. It made her feel better just knowing that Alison was looking to her for comfort and clearly seemed to feel a bit safer when Emily held her.

Alison whispered softly into Emily's ear. "Emily, I..." She couldn't even finish what she was saying. She simply sat still in Emily's arms, trying to relax herself. She had dreamt that her mother had come back and tried to bury her again. The blonde bit at her lip and then closed her eyes. She didn't want to fall asleep just yet, she needed to get her mind off of the nightmare that she'd had.

Emily listened carefully, waiting for Alison to finish but when she didn't, the brunette didn't push her. She knew Alison would speak when she was ready. Instead Emily just held Alison tightly, protectively, allowing for the blonde to feel the strength of her hold, of the protectiveness she felt over Alison. She wanted the blonde to see that even after all this time, the nickname 'Killer' still rang true. Emily would always protect Alison from any harm that came her way.

"I miss my mom, Em. I miss her so much." The blonde finally caved in. She let tears flow down her cheeks, her hands gripped over the front of Emily's shirt, clutching her hands over the shirt. Alison let the tears fall over her cheeks and down onto Emily's shirt. It had been a long time since she tried to admit to herself that she'd been missing her mom despite what they'd both been through together, but deep down, all Alison really needed was her mom to help her through life.

"I know you do, Ali. I miss her too." Emily admitted. She had actually been close to Jessica and Alison's mother had actually been one of few to openly say she wanted the girls to be together. Emily actually really couldn't bare to see Alison cry. It broke her heart. She held Alison even tighter and gently wiped the tears off Alison's cheeks.

The blonde kept her tight grip over Emily's shirt as she cried. The blonde showed no signs of holding up her little fit of emotions at the moment. She sobbed for a moment longer, wanting to leave all of her emotions out on the table, which could also show Emily that she did in fact have emotions, that she cared, and that she too got scared.

The brunette let Alison hold onto her as long as she needed. She kept her arms firmly around the blonde and allowed her to cry it all out without saying anything more. She simply sat still with Alison in her arms. Emily had never seen the blonde so broken down and emotional and it tugged at her heart. It killed her to see the girl she loved so hurt and scared.

Alison tried to regain her composure, though everything she did made her think of her mom. Even before her mother had tried to bury her, they had spent a lot of time together, shopping, outings, dinner, etc. They had a special type of relationship that nobody in Rosewood would ever be able to understand. The blonde stopped crying though she still had tears streaming over her cheeks. Her head had remained unmoving over Emily's shoulder.

Emily gently wiped away the tears still streaming down Alison's face. She'd been told as a kid that tears were like special pearls and if you didn't wipe them away, they'd be stolen from you. Ever since then, Emily had a habit of wiping away tears right after they rolled down her cheeks and she did the same for Alison. She continued to rub Alison's back to comfort her and to let her know that she would always be there and would be ready to listen when Alison was ready to talk more.

The blonde really didn't know what had gotten into her, whether it be the weather, or the fact that she had been holding things in for so long, or perhaps she was starting to get sick. Her body was slightly trembling and she was incredibly sweaty for no apparent reason. The blonde placed a hand over her forehead, noticing it was quite warm. She also saw that her wrists were all blue and red. She sighed and closed her eyes, feeling her lips tremble again as though she was about to start crying once more.

Emily felt Alison's body shaking in her embrace. She placed a hand on the blonde's forehead and felt that it was very warm. "Ali! You're burning up." Emily spoke concerned that all the blonde's emotions and crying was going to make her sick. "And you're shaking. Let me get you a cold towel." Emily untangled herself from Alison, although she didn't really want to leave the blonde alone. She stood up and practically sprinted into the bathroom. Once she'd gotten a washcloth that was dampened with cold water, she ran back over, pulled Alison into her arms and gently placed the washcloth over her forehead, holding it in place for her.

As soon as Alison felt the cold washcloth over her forehead, she let out a sigh of relief. Even though her entire body was shaking and burning up, the blonde always was happy when Emily went into drastic measures to take care of her when she wasn't feeling her best. Alison let her back fall over Emily's chest, her bra sweaty, her forehead sweaty, practically, her entire body was sweaty, it drove her crazy to feel like this.

Emily knew she was probably acting far too motherly but she knew Alison needed it. The blonde had no mother left and she'd always been neglected when Jason was having drinking problems. Emily felt as though caring for Alison like she did would maybe make up for it slightly. When Emily felt Alison's sweaty body against her own, she frowned slightly. "You're all sweaty and really warm, Ali. Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Emily was no doctor but she was really worried about the blonde.

"I just think I'm starting a cold or the flu or something." Alison whispered up quietly into Emily's ear, not wanting to speak too loudly. The blonde simply laid still over Emily's body, for once, she let herself be seen in her weakened state. Alison bit down at her lip and looked up at Emily's facial features, for once, Alison let herself be taken care of.

"Well if you are, I'll stay in bed and take care of you all day but you really need to sleep. Your body has been through a lot." Emily whispered back, not wanting to speak loudly either. The brunette held Alison close to her, despite feeling the warmth of her overheated body. She continued to press the cold washcloth to Alison's forehead, trying to help the blonde relax enough to go back to sleep.

Alison shifted her body so that her head was over Emily's lap. She closed her eyes and nodded, agreeing that she needed sleep, even though she was terrified to have another nightmare about her mom. She looked up at Emily, her glowing icy blue eyes colliding with Em's. "What if I see her again, in my dre- I mean nightmares." Alison frowned, her lips trembling just a little bit as she spoke.

Emily stroked Alison's hair with one hand, the other wiping at the sweat forming on Alison's forehead. The brunette looked down to meet Alison's blue eyes that for once were filled with a fear Emily had never seen. "You'll be okay. My mom once told me that if try not to wake up and let the whole nightmare play out, it usually ends and you won't have it anymore. And even if you do wake up scared again, I'll be right here beside you."

"O-Okay." Alison nodded and then slowly and gently closed her eyes. She couldn't help but yawn and then slowly fall asleep. The blonde kept her head over Emily's lap, not really noticing that Emily wouldn't be able to adjust her body to fall asleep. Alison was really grateful that Emily was around, she always made everything better, even when the blonde was just about to lose it.

Emily watched Alison doze off, making sure she was fully asleep before she moved. She set the damp washcloth on the nightstand and then looked down at the sleeping blonde in her lap. She couldn't exactly move so she readjusted the pillows and laid back as best she could. Emily closed her eyes and let herself drift off to sleep, despite the fact that she knew she'd wake up with sore back muscles from the position she was forced to sleep in. She didn't care about temporary aches when Alison was finally getting the rest she desperately needed.

Alison slept for about 2-3 hours before the nightmares began to come back. She wanted so desperately to fight them off, to sleep through them, but she couldn't, they always got the best of her. Her eyes jolted open and she let out a quiet scream. "Mom!" She shouted out as her body jolted up, she sat down on the bed, her body still a little sweaty from the way she was feeling. She finally let her body fall over Emily's again, her eyes wide open.

Emily jolted awake, her eyes shooting open the moment she heard Alison's scream. "Ali, I'm here." She spoke softly, grabbing for the blonde and pulling her close. She held her loosely, allowing for Alison to decide when she was ready to be comforted. Once the blonde's body fell over her own, she wrapped her arms tightly around her and rubbed her back gently. "Sshh, try to get back to sleep. You're alright. I've got you." Emily spoke soothingly, repeating the same words her mom had always used with her when she woke up screaming from her own nightmares.

The blonde finally shifted on her side, allowing Emily to lay down as well, hoping that she'd at least try to get a better sleep. The blonde turned around to face Emily. She placed her hands over Emily's waist and pulled her closer. Alison finally closed her eyes and let the soothing tone in Emily's voice help her get back to sleep once more.

Emily shifted so she could lay beside Alison. She laid on her side, facing the blonde and only closed her eyes once Alison had done the same. She reached around to Alison's back and continued to rub it to help the blonde relax and hopefully sleep without any more nightmares. She finally allowed herself to fall asleep once she was sure Alison was in deep sleep again.

Alison gently tangled her legs around Emily's. She fell asleep quickly, this time, not being interrupted by any nightmares, but by her dad that had knocked on the door and had entered the room. Once she heard him, Alison quickly shifted sides to not be so close to Emily. She sat up and then told Kenneth to whisper to not wake Emily.  
"I'm going to town to grab some groceries, do you or Em need anything?" He asked.  
The blonde narrowed her eyebrows and nodded. "Can we get some cake mix or something, and some more towels, we only have like 2. OH! And some lasagna, it's Em's favorite meal and I want to make some for her." The blonde spoke in her sleepy deep voice.

Emily fell into a deep peaceful sleep. She was exhausted after the night she'd had. Everything had taken a toll on her, not that she regretted any moment of saving Alison. The brunette was so deep in sleep that she didn't even wake up when Kenneth entered the room, nor when Alison shifted around. She remained fast sleep, her body unmoving as she slept on her side, though she had a subconscious smile on her face.

Alison slipped out of bed and then sneaked out of the room with Kenneth. She followed him downstairs and then went into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. The blonde still felt a little weak, but she wouldn't let the fact that she was about to come up with a cold or the flu stop her from doing anything. After a few short minutes, Alison walked into the den and turned on the air conditioning, hoping it would tone down her body heat. She sat over the sofa and turned on a movie, falling back asleep.

Emily slept peacefully for another hour or so until she rolled over and felt the empty space beside her. "Ali..?" She mumbled out, her eyes still closed. When she didn't hear a response, she snapped open her eyes, suddenly wide awake. Emily grabbed for her phone, cursing out when she realized she couldn't text or call Alison anymore. She made her way downstairs and into the living room. She relaxed when she saw the blonde curled up on the couch, still asleep. Emily walked over, lifted up Alison's legs just enough for her to sit down and then let them fall into her lap as she curled up on the couch and watched the rest of the movie Alison had turned on.

Alison let the blankets fall over her almost bare body, remembering that she had just a bra and panties on. The blonde curled up and cuddled the blanket that was beside her. She didn't feel Emily come downstairs, being deep in her sleep and for once not having nightmares. She slept for a few hours, her dad having just returned, he walked into the den and whispered to Emily quietly.  
"Is she okay?" He asked, worried.

Emily looked up to meet Kenneth's eyes and nodded slowly. She whispered back softly. "Yeah, she's been asleep for a few hours now and she's not as warm as she was earlier. I think she was just over exhausted." Emily tried to remain general about the subject remembering that Kenneth had no idea what had really happened. "Oh and I hate to be a bother but could we get Ali a new phone? Hers broke yesterday and I know she'll need it later."

Kenneth listened to what Emily had to say. He then walked over to Alison and placed his hand over her daughter's forehead. He sighed and then looked over at Emily. "I'll bring you an ice pack and maybe she can put it on her forehead or something, she's still burning up." Kenneth truly did look worried, though he was glad that Emily was there to help out with his daughter. "As for the new phone, it'll have to wait until tomorrow. I have to go out of town for the night for business."

Emily nodded in response. She didn't really know what else to say and truthfully, she wanted to just be alone with Alison. "Thank you, Mr. DiLaurentis." Emily responded out of habit though she had no idea what she was really thanking him for. "That's okay, she can use mine until then. I don't mind." Emily took the ice pack from Kenneth once he returned and gently laid it across Alison's forehead, hoping the cold feeling wouldn't wake her up. She looked over at Kenneth, signaling he could go about his work and she'd be fine.

Alison was still sound asleep. She tossed and turned for a bit, though she didn't wake up. When the clock hit 2 p.m, she opened her eyes just a little bit, noticing that Emily had joined her downstairs. The blonde batted her eyelashes and then rubbed her eyes. "Em?" She whispered, she could feel that her body was still warm and sweaty, Alison then sighed and sat up slowly.

Emily turned her head, happy to see the blonde had managed to sleep for several hours. "Hey Ali, how are you feeling?" Emily whispered, speaking in a sweet tone. She readjusted and helped Alison sit up, grabbing the fresh ice pack she'd kept handy in an ice chest for when the blonde awoke. She grabbed the old completely defrosted and now liquid one and replaced it with the new one once she'd touched Alison's forehead and felt that she was still warm.

Alison blinked a couple of more times before letting her head fall over Emily's shoulder once more. She was relieved once she felt the ice pack hit her forehead. "Hmph." She mumbled, sighing in relief. Alison took soft breaths and relaxed again, closing her eyes. She was a little hungry but the simple thought of food made her want to be sick again.

Emily turned on the tv, already having it set to play Alison's favorite movie. During the hours that the blonde had slept, she'd made sure to plan out just about everything so Alison would wake up comfortably. She even made the blonde something to eat in case she got hungry. Emily picked up the cold glass of water she filled up and handed it to Alison. "Here. You need to hydrate." She tucked a pillow behind Alison's back so she was able to lean back comfortably but still sit up.

Alison gratefully took the glass of water and took a small sip of it. She looked over at Emily and nodded in appreciation. "Thanks Emmy." The blonde then coughed and adjusted her body to get comfortable. She blinked a few times and yawned again. "Do I have any extra clothes around, I'm so sticky and I don't want to stay in this disgusting bra and my panties and...-" The blonde began to rant.

Emily shook her head playfully. Even when sick, Alison's concern was her clothing, although the girl was sweaty and Emily couldn't blame her. "I brought you down a tank top and some shorts, fresh panties too but since you've been so sweaty, I didn't bring you a bra. I know when I'm sick and overheated I don't like wearing mine so I figured you'd feel more comfortable." Emily smiled and stood up to hand Alison her favorite yellow tank top and a pair of shorts to go with it along with her fresh panties.

Alison rolled her eyes and then stood up. "I want a bra." She made her way out of the den and slowly walked up the stairs, gripping the handrail as she walked to her room and went through her clothes. She got her sweaty panties and bra off and changed them with a fresh pair of panties and a new dark blue bra, putting on some short shorts and a comfortable tank top.

Emily smirked slightly and followed Alison up the stairs. "You're so picky." The brunette sat on the edge of Alison's bed, waiting for her to finish changing. She knew she could've waited downstairs but she didn't want to leave Alison's side when the blonde was still so pale and overheated. Once Alison emerged from the bathroom, Emily stood up to head back downstairs. "Your dad said he'd get you a new phone tomorrow. He's leaving out of town for the night. Some business trip so it's just you and me tonight."

"He promised he wouldn't go anywhere, why didn't you ask for him to stay until I woke up." The blonde spoke angrily. She sighed and then let her body fall over the top of her bed. "I'm sorry. Thank you for staying with me." The blonde was only upset because her dad promised her he would make no business calls while they were away.

"I'm sorry, Ali. He's still home though in his office. He's leaving in about an hour, I think?" The brunette frowned, taken aback by Alison's angry tone. She was ready to defend herself but before she could, Alison softened and spoke much kinder to her. "Hey, you don't have to thank me. By the way, are you hungry? I wasn't sure how much your stomach could handle so I just made you toast with butter but I can make you something else if you want."

"Oh. Well, I'm still mad he's leaving, I don't even want to see his face right now." The blonde sighed and rolled her eyes. She couldn't believe that her dad would actually go on business during their trip. "He always leaves, even when we were here with Jason and my mom, he would say he'd leave on business and he wouldn't come back for days..." Alison shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I don't know what to tell you. My dad isn't exactly around either." Emily sighed softly and looked down at her feet. Her dad served the country and she was proud of him but she missed having him around. The brunette shrugged off the thoughts and smiled, speaking cheerily. "Well forget about that. We have the house to ourselves tonight. What do you feel like doing?" Emily hoped the subject change would help snap Alison back into a better mood.

"I wanna stay in my bed and not move. I really don't feel good." The blonde shrugged. "I know it's boring for you but you can go out and do stuff around the beach if you want, I promise I won't go anywhere." Alison stood up and grabbed her credit card and slid it in Emily's hand. "Go out, please. I'll just sleep, I want you to have a good time."

Emily closed her hand around the credit card, taking it from Alison. She didn't really want to go out on her own but if the blonde was planning to sleep all day, what choice did she have? "I don't have a car though." She pointed out, realizing Kenneth would drive his car and park it at the airport overnight lot. The brunette looked at Alison, unsure of if she would have a suggestion. "Are you sure I should go out? I can stay with you in case you need anything."


	13. Chapter 13

"Just go in the garage, if nothing's changed, my mom's car should still be there." The blonde added, coughing a little bit. She wasn't one that handled being sick very well, and she just wanted Emily to actually enjoy this vacation and not always be here to take care of the blonde, she didn't want the attention to just be on her all the time.

"Okay, I won't be gone too long. Do you need anything while I'm out?" Emily asked sweetly, once again putting Alison's needs before her own. She knew Alison wanted her to enjoy herself and relax but Emily would miss the blonde a lot if she were gone too long. She wanted this vacation to finally be her chance to be alone with Alison and figure out just what they really were.

"Go, meet people. Have a good day." Alison insisted, smiling just a little bit. She blinked and yawned, then stretched her body and relaxed, closing her eyes and softly dozing off to sleep. She coughed once in a while, hating the way that it hurt her throat. "Maybe just some throat lozenges?" She added.

"Okay, okay, I'll go." Emily agreed, though she wasn't big on meeting new people. She stuffed her wallet into her back pocket. "Those cherry ones you used to get?" Emily whispered, knowing Alison liked that she remembered everything. She made her way downstairs, finding the keys to Jessica's car and heading into the garage.

"Please." Alison whispered before finally dozing off to sleep. She slept peacefully, hoping that Emily would enjoy her time out. The blonde slept, hoping that her flu or whatever was flowing through her body would go away.

Emily drove into town after finding an address to punch into the gps to take her to downtown. She carefully tucked Alison's credit card into her wallet, knowing she wouldn't bother to use it. Once she found a parking spot, the brunette hopped out and made her way down the street to decide where she wanted to go.

Alison kept sleeping, hoping time would go by quickly, however, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. Alison slowly got up, a blanket wrapped around her body. She finally went to the door, staying well behind it however for her own protection. "H-Hello?" She opened it, noticing it was CeCe; she quickly fell into the blonde's arms, a huge smile on her face.

Emily walked around and looked around in a few stores. She didn't really find much until she came upon a store full of t-shirts. She decided to buy a couple and even chose one out for Alison. After a while, she decided she should pick up Alison's lozenges and head back as it had already been around two hours since she'd left.

Alison sat down beside CeCe on the porch, the blanket wrapped around her as her cold body trembled, coughs escaping her mouth. Gosh, was she ever happy to see the blonde. She simply listened to her, snuggling upon her blanket trying to keep warm.

Emily made her way to the closest drug store in town and walked through the aisles until she finally found the cold medicine. She grabbed the cherry lozenges Alison liked best and quickly made her way to the register to pay for them. Once she got back to the car, she took out her phone and texted Alison. "On my way back. Hope you're feeling better. xoxo"

Alison had forgotten her phone in the house. Instead, she gently fell asleep innocently over CeCe's shoulder, not even noticing anything. She had missed the older blonde's company, she was like a sister to her. After a few minutes of sleeping, she woke up, rubbing her eyes at the same time. "Woah." She mumbled, looking up at the sky.

Emily slid into the drivers seat and buckled up. She drove down the roads, grateful that she remembered the way back to the beach house. She turned up the radio, singing along happily. So far the day had gone pretty well, aside from Alison being sick, so Emily let herself relax and stop worrying for once.

After the other blonde had left, giving Alison a comforting hug, she sighed softly, staying over the porch swing, waiting for Emily to arrive. The blonde simply looked at the waves and then at the horizon, her eyes on the sunset. She loved the view from where she was, even if she didn't seem like the type of person to enjoy it, she clearly loved the simple things in life.

Emily finally pulled up to the beach house, parking perfectly back in the garage. She grabbed the bag with Alison's lozenges in it and the other bag she'd gotten hers and Alison's t-shirts in. The brunette made her way into the house and called out for the blonde, unsure of where she was in such a big house. "Ali? Where are you?"

"In the front." Alison mumbled out, taking her breath as her throat was killing her. She was still enjoying the nice sunset, what a great view she had. The blonde looked over at the door, a smile appearing on her face once she saw Emily was back. "Did you have fun?" She asked sweetly, still cuddling her pillow.

Emily walked out to the back and smiled at Alison when she saw her. "Yeah I did actually. Oh and I didn't need this." She pulled out Alison's credit card and handed it to her. She sat down beside the blonde on the porch swing and smiled. "Here's your throat lozenges too." She added, handing over the bag but keeping the other one in her hand.

"I told you to use it, Em..." Alison practically shrugged, looking over to where Emily was, finally smiling when she sat down beside her. She wrapped up the blankets tighter around her pale and frigid body, goose bumps trailing over her spine. "Thank you, for the lozenges." She winked, unwrapping one and placing it upon her tongue, letting it melt. "W-What's in the other bag, killer?" She questioned it.

"I know but I didn't even buy anything really." Emily protested, knowing Alison had wanted to treat her but it was true. The brunette had really not bothered to spend much anyway. She'd always been fine with simple things and only ever ended up with anything extravagant when Alison was along and convinced her. "It was my pleasure." She smiled softly and handed Alison the other bag, one with her t-shirt on it that actually said "Killer," and the other t-shirt for Alison that said "Pizza is my Wife." Emily had wanted some sort of name for Alison too but when she'd seen that t-shirt, she knew it would cheer the blonde up and make her laugh. "See for yourself, Ali."

"Oh my god Em." Alison couldn't help but laugh when she took out the shirt. She placed it over the blanket, knowing it would fit her. "I actually really like it. I'll wear it when I'm not feeling like complete crap." The blonde frowned and then folded the shirt, placing it back in the bag, giving it to Emily. "Which one did you get, Emmy?" She asked her, actually intrigued about what the brunette had gotten for herself.

"I knew you'd love it. I'm glad I found that actually." Emily smirked, happy to see that the blonde was happy that she'd bought her a simple t-shirt. "We can wear ours together then." Emily suggested, as she pulled her own shirt out and unfolded it. "I got myself this one." She held it up so Alison could see that it read "Killer" with the quotes around it so that of course it wouldn't be mistaken for her wearing a shirt that called her out as an actual killer.

Alison couldn't help but smile once she saw Emily's shirt. She took it from her, laughing just a little bit. "Great." She even winked, folding it again and placing it in the bag with hers. "Thank you Em. I love it, and I love yours too." The blonde yawned again and stretched her body; following with a shrug. "I'm so tired of being sick already." She frowned.

"Of course, Ali. I'm really glad you like them." Emily smiled and set the bag down after Alison had folded up the shirts and placed them neatly back into the bag. The brunette sighed slightly and looked over Alison's features. "Are you feeling any better since I left?"

"Not at all, my throat is killing me, it hurts to swallow anything, let alone my own spit. It's going to be such a shitty vacation, I'm so sorry." Alison frowned. She knew that Emily wanted to have a good time and go out with the blonde, and sure, Alison was going to take her out once she felt better, but being sick was never the perfect way to start a vacation.

"Don't be sorry, Ali. It's not your fault you got sick. But I really hope you get better soon. I wanted us to enjoy this vacation together and you're the one who knows this place better than anyone." Emily chewed on her bottom lip thoughtfully. She was trying to think of ways to help the blonde recover faster. "Can I make you anything? Have you eaten?"

"No, just the smell of food makes my stomach churn.." She frowned, her eyes on Emily. "But I'm freezing." The blonde stood up, her blanket still wrapped around her body. She coughed a couple of times and opened the door and walked inside. "Come with me?" She asked Emily, making her way to the kitchen and sitting down on the counter. "You can make what you're hungry for."

"Aw Ali, I hate to see you like this." Emily frowned as well. She carefully stood up and followed the blonde inside the house. "Of course." Emily followed Alison into the kitchen and walked over to stand between Alison's dangling legs. She absently placed her hands on the blonde's thighs and looked into her eyes. "I'm not really in the mood to cook. Can I just order takeout?"

Alison gently let her head fall over Emily's chest. She was tired, her body was somehow warm and cold at the same time, it drove her crazy. "Sure Killer, whatever you want." She added, sighing. The blonde was simply exhausted, she just wanted to relax, to sleep, but she desperately tried to stay awake with Emily.

Emily looked over at Alison, noticing her skin was still rather pale and that she looked exhausted. "Do you have the number for a pizza delivery place? That'll probably be the fastest and that way if you feel up to eating, it'll be something you love." The brunette gently brushed a loose strand of Alison's hair out of her face as she spoke. "Hey, if you're tired, you can nap. I can manage on my own."

"N-No. Can we watch a movie or two until we both fall asleep? We can just relax in the den, my dad isn't around anywhere, and the two couches are big enough for each of us to have one each." She spoke softly, not even bothering to lift her head up from Emily's chest. "On the fridge, there's a bunch of flyers."

"Okay, Ali, that's fine with me. I just want you to get better. Don't worry about keeping me entertained, okay?" Emily untangled herself from Alison reluctantly so she could grab the flyer she needed. She dialed the number and ordered a large pizza, the delivery boy telling her it would be about a half hour before it arrived. Once she hung up, she made her way back over to Alison. "Which movie do you want to watch?"

Alison narrowed her eyebrows and sighed once Emily walked away. "Anything, I don't care." She sighed, placing her head over Emily's chest once again, relaxing. She really didn't want to move from the position she was in, but she knew she'd have to soon.

"Hmm, okay. I'll just find something on Netflix since I don't really know what I'm in the mood for either." Emily shrugged slightly and looked into Alison's eyes. "Want a piggyback ride, Ali?" She asked sweetly, noticing that Alison had rested her head on Emily's chest and seemed rather intent on not moving.

"Do we have to move?" The blonde shrugged once more, not wanting to lift her head off from Emily's chest though she did anyways. She looked up at her and then nodded. "Well we do have Netflix." She added with a laugh, gently stepping down from the counter and walking into the den alone.

"We don't but then we can't watch a movie." Emily replied softly. She looked over at Alison and stepped back to allow the blonde to get off the counter. She followed her into the den and plopped down on one of the couches, grabbing the remote off the coffee table. "I have no idea what to watch, actually. I don't know why I'm at such a loss today." Emily shrugged slightly and glanced over at the blonde.

"Are you scared to sit beside me?" Alison frowned, covering herself up with the blanket once more. She took a sip of water and turned her attention to the tv, seeing the Netflix menu. "Here, hand me the remote?" She asked, also wondering if the brunette would come sit beside her.

"Of course not. I just thought you wanted to have a whole couch to yourself since you're sick." Emily noticed the frown on Alison's face and quickly got up to come sit beside Alison on the other couch. She handed over the remote and curled her legs up under her on the couch.

The blonde once again gently placed her head over Emily's chest, yawning once again. She flipped through the movies, finally finding one that she'd like to watch. "The Conjuring?" She added, looking up at Emily, sighing happily.

"Sure, Ali." Emily agreed quickly, even if it was a scary movie. She didn't mind anything when she was with Alison, enjoying simple moments like this. Emily stroked the blonde's hair gently as she leaned her back against the arm of the couch.

Alison coughed a couple times during the previews; once the movie started, she quickly turned her head to face the television. "This is one of my favorite thriller movies, doesn't really scare me." She added, a small smile forming over her lips once she saw "Annabelle" the doll from the movie. "I wish I had a doll like that, I bet it would make Jason wet his pants." She spoke jokingly.

Emily glanced over at Alison when she coughed, immediately concerned with her well being. When she saw that the blonde was okay, she relaxed and turned her attention back to the movie. "You know I get scared easily, Ali. But I like some thrillers." She smiled back and shook her head playfully. "You would want Annabelle. If I had a doll like that, I think I'd wet /my/ pants." She chuckled lightly.

Alison couldn't help but laugh at Emily's remark. She licked her bottom lip and reached for another lozenge that was right on the table in front of them. "Nothing to be scared about Em, I'm right here." Alison added, sounding almost romantic, even though that wasn't her sole intention.

"Are you gonna protect me?" Emily asked innocently as she batted her eyelashes cutely. She knew her actions would come off flirty but she couldn't help it. Alison was being so sweet and it only reminded Emily of why she'd fallen for her in the first place.

"I might actually die first considering I'd get a huge head rush if I got up quickly, so you'd have to drag me around everywhere and not get eaten or something by that creepy doll." Alison laughed it off, turning her attention to the television one more time. "You don't care if we sleep down here, right?" She added, coughing a couple of times, making a funny face.

"Don't you dare die on me! I can't drag you around and still escape the creepy doll." Emily practically yelled out but still in a teasing manner. She looked over at Alison and shook her head. "I don't mind at all. I'm actually pretty comfortable right here." Emily subtly hinted at the fact she was perfectly fine where she was because she was laying on the couch in close proximity to Alison.

"Well, good. Because I don't plan on moving." Alison whispered in return. She finally lowered the blankets from her body and took soft breaths. Why was her body temperature playing tricks on her? She surely was excited to be able to feel normal again. Her wrists were still bruised up, she looked like a mess. Her skin was pale, she was sweating, and this time, she was really warm. "Em.." She spoke quietly. "It's really hot.." She added.

"Don't worry, Ali. If you need something, just ask. I'll get it so you can stay right where you are. Emily spoke sweetly and shifted slightly on the couch so she could be comfortable once more. "Hmm?" The brunette responded looking into Alison's eyes. She placed her hand on the blonde's forehead. "Ali! You're burning up again!" Emily exclaimed before hopping up to find Alison an ice pack.

"No.. Em.." She mumbled sitting up slowly, stretching her body as she did so. "Can we go to town, grab some Starbucks? I really want a smoothie or something, it'd be good." Alison spoke quietly, almost whispering, her throat was honestly killing her, and she needed to get out of the house for some fresh air.

Emily plopped back down the moment Alison called for her. "Sure, Ali. Do you even have to ask? You know I love Starbucks." She stood once more and offered her hand out to the blonde to pull her up. "I'll drive. Did you want to go right now?"

"Yeah. I mean, I'm in sweat pants and a tank top, but I don't care. I'm comfortable." She nodded with a smile. Alison gently took the brunette's hand and then grabbed her arm, gently tugging on it, trying to steady herself as she stood up. "Right now is a good time for Starbucks." She winked, laughing just a little bit.

"Oh please you know you look good in anything, Ali." Emily spoke truthfully though she knew sometimes her complimenting went overboard. She wrapped her arm around Alison's waist to help steady her and laughed along with her. "Anytime is a good time for Starbucks. But come on, your smoothie and my coffee awaits." Emily tugged Alison along as they walked out of the den.

Alison quickly walked out of the house and into the beach house car that stayed parked there throughout the year. She buckled up her seatbelt and opened the window, wanting the fresh air to capture her. "Hm. It's nice out here." She took out her sunglasses from the glove compartment, flicked them over her nose and then waited for Emily to start the car.

Emily slid into the drivers seat and put the keys in the ignition, starting up the car. "Yeah, it's been actually a perfect sunny day." The brunette agreed. She pulled out of the beach house driveway and turned to Alison. "Which way is the Starbucks?"

"Punch it in the GPS. It's like 2 miles from here, not even.. I used to walk there when my parents wouldn't take me." She added, winking over at Emily who was beside her. The blonde gently placed her hand over Emily's knee teasingly, sighing softly. She looked outside at all the scenery, still loving it after all these years.

"Oh okay." Emily punched it into the GPS and started to follow the directions the navigation gave her. The brunette bit at her bottom lip when she felt Alison's hand on her knee. She still felt butterflies in her stomach just by Alison's gentle touches.

Alison gently stroked Emily's knee, not really knowing where her hand was, though she knew the brunette wouldn't mind. She loved to just drive around, even if for a short distance; it cleared her thoughts, and the breeze helped with her body that was burning up. She was of course starting the flu or a nasty cold, she just wished it would have started after her vacation or way before it.

Emily kept driving though Alison's actions were a bit distracting, but in a good way. The brunette finally reached down to place her hand over Alison's on her knee. She didn't want the blonde to have the opportunity to move it. When they finally reached Starbucks, Emily parked the car right in front, though she lingered, waiting for Alison to be the one to pull her hand away and hop out.


	14. Chapter 14

As soon as Emily parked, the blonde gently squeezed Emily's knee, finally pulling away and slowly standing out of the car, making her way through the front entrance. She took out her spare change and ordered herself a smoothie, then gave all she had, telling the cashier to also let it pay for whatever Emily was to order when she walked in.

Emily slowly made her way out of the car, making sure to lock it. She made her way in after Alison and walked up to the counter. She ordered an iced cappuccino and pulled out her wallet, ready to pay. She turned her gaze over to Alison. "Did you order already, Ali?"

"Your stuff is paid for already, and yes, I did. I got a smoothie." Alison spoke proudly, she sure did love her smoothies that was for sure. The blonde took it from the cashier's hand when it was ready, taking a huge sip from it immediately as soon as she got it. "Banana and strawberry.. ugh. The best invention ever." She spoke enthusiastically.

"You didn't have to but thanks, Ali." Emily smiled sweetly and placed her wallet back into her bag. She took her own drink from the cashier once it was ready and took a long sip. "Mmm coffee." She wrinkled her nose at Alison's comment. "I still can't stand bananas."

Alison laughed, noticing Emily's reaction to the word "Banana". She bit her lip, taking another sip while finding a booth in the empty Starbucks. "It's really good though..." She added, a smile forming over her lips, her dimples showing.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Emily pouted cutely, wanting to be let in on the cause of Alison's laughter. She took her seat in the booth the blonde had found and took another sip of her drink. "Hmm, maybe. I do love strawberries." She smiled and leaned over, stealing a sip of Alison's smoothie not even caring that the blonde was sick.

"If you get sick it's not my fault." The blonde moved over closer to Emily, letting her head relax over Emily's shoulder, enjoying the moment. "You can have some more if you want, I doubt I'll be able to finish it all anyways." She flashed her an innocent smirk.

"I don't mind. I'd rather be sick with you than go out on my own anyway." Emily admitted, though she knew Alison would tell her she was crazy. The brunette wrapped her free arm around Alison and smiled softly, drinking a few more sips of her own drink. "Well it is pretty good. I should've listened to you. Coffee is good but that smoothie kind of tastes better." She leaned over and took another sip.

Alison snuggled into Emily's body and took deep breaths. She took sips on occasion of her smoothie and pressed her face firmly into Emily's chest. "You're so comfortable. Don't move." She huffed out, kissing over Emily's chest, not wanting to move another inch.

"I wouldn't dream of..." She didn't even manage to finish her sentence as she felt Alison's lips over the fabric on her chest. Emily simply wrapped her arm tighter around the blonde, afraid that if she shifted even in the slightest, Alison would stop what she was doing.

"Your arms are so warm and welcoming." She finally admitted, though she was a little woozy because of the medications and lozenges. She almost fell asleep in the brunette's arms, however; she finally sat up and finished her smoothie, coughing once more. "Em?" She asked. "Can we go to the hospital, I really don't feel good..."

"Hmm, you look comfy." Emily whispered softly, looking over at Alison, whom she found to look adorable when she was falling asleep. "Yeah, come on let's go." Emily finished her coffee as she stood up, pulling Alison along with her. When it came to the blonde's health, the brunette didn't waste any time. She quickly tugged Alison along and back out to the car.

As soon as Alison sat down in the passenger's side, she punched in the address to the Philadelphia hospital in the G.P.S. "The nearest hospital is about an hour drive.." Alison coughed once more, feeling as though she was going to cough out a lung.

"Don't worry Ali, I'll get you there as fast as I can." Emily reassured both herself and Alison. She was truly worried about the blonde who suddenly looked like she'd gotten paler. Her cough only made the brunette worry more as she pulled out of the parking lot and sped out onto the main road, following the navigation's directions.

"Don't drive too fast." Alison seemed truly concerned. She really hated it when cars sped around her, though she really felt as though things were getting worse. She kept having the urge to vomit, but she kept it in. The blonde simply swallowed her spit and kept her head on Emily's shoulder as she drove.

"I won't but I want to get you there quickly. You look kind of awful, actually." Emily knew her words could sound insulting but Alison was sick and she simply meant that the blonde looked like she was getting worse. The brunette rolled down the windows as she drove, hoping the fresh air would help Alison to feel even the slightest bit better.

Alison really felt disgusting. She felt sweat forming all over her body, and she really felt bad for making Emily drive all the way down to Philadelphia, though she really felt like she was going to pass out at any minute. The blonde really had no idea how to repay Emily for this, but she knew she'd find a way.

Emily noticed the beads of sweat forming on Alison's forehead and turned on the AC as well. She knew it was a waste to have both the window open and the AC on in general, but she was worried about the blonde's spiked temperature. "Ali, you're really warm. I think your fever is spiking." Emily spoke in an extremely worried voice as she finally reached the highway and merged on, making sure to get into the carpool lane so she could get to the hospital as quickly as possible.

"I know, I feel it." Alison frowned. "Though I'm not even tempted to throw up or anything, I just feel like I have no energy..." She admitted, swallowing some more spit. She felt her heart begin to race, a heat wave taking over her body.

"Well here, drink this at least, okay?" Emily handed Alison the water bottle full of ice-cold water that she had a habit of bringing with her everywhere she went. She was glad she'd brought it even on their trip to Starbucks. "Just hold on, okay? It shouldn't be much longer and then they'll help you get that fever under control." Emily spoke out loud even though she knew Alison would be fine but it made her feel better to reassure both herself and the blonde.

Alison gently took the bottle and took a sip, placing it in the cup holder in the car. She then closed her eyes and yawned, falling asleep gently over Emily's arm. She really didn't intend on falling asleep, even though she simply just did. Her body was exhausted, she was scared she caught something disgusting.

Emily felt the weight of Alison's body against her arm and glanced over to find the blonde was fast asleep against her. She smiled softly and continued along the highway, grateful to see that there wasn't much traffic on the road. She kept the car silent, not even bothering to turn on the radio, allowing for Alison to rest in peace and quiet.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked quietly after waking up from a 10-minute sleep. She knew what she had wasn't that bad, but Alison wasn't big on hospitals, then again; who was? She looked up at Emily and kissed her chin, not wanting to kiss her lips in case what she had was contagious.

"I wouldn't dream of leaving you alone, Ali." Emily whispered softly, her eyes still focused on the road. She picked up her speed a bit, wanting to just get to the hospital already though she didn't mind Alison's sweet side and the kiss she'd just placed upon her chin. "Did your nap help any?" Emily asked, hoping that maybe Alison didn't feel quite as horrid as she had before.

"Not really..." Alison sighed softly. She kept her head unmoving over Emily's shoulder, her body not getting warmer or any cooler. She simply sat still, enjoying the moment between the two girls. Even if it was a simple moment, it was these moments that meant the most to her.

Emily picked up her water bottle, thankful that it was the kind that kept water cold even if it was sunny outside. She handed it to Alison, knowing that right after a nap she'd be even more dehydrated. "Here, drink." She simply said, not really wanting to say much. The silence between them wasn't an awkward one but one that Emily truly enjoyed.

"Okay.. okay." She mumbled, taking soft sips. She was really eager to know what exactly was wrong with her, being sick was the one thing she hated the most, even more than spiders.. though she'd rather be sick than spend time with Jason...

"I know you don't like when I'm being all worried but I just want you to recover quickly." Emily explained, as she sped up once again. She hated the drive to Philly, well not usually but right now when Alison was sick she just wanted to arrive there. But of course, the distance felt that much longer because of her hurried state of mind. "Maybe try to nap again till we get there, Ali?" She suggested, wanting the blonde to be as comfortable as was possible while being sick until they arrived.

"I hope the Emergency Room isn't full. I mean, it's not like I'm dying but I just wanna be comfortable..." Alison whispered, as soon as Emily said the word "nap" she practically closed her eyes and fell asleep against her shoulder once again.

"Yeah, I hate it when the hospital is busy. I don't want you to have to wait such a long time." Emily agreed, whispering as well. She smiled softly at the blonde's figure, knowing she'd fallen asleep once again. The brunette continued driving, breathing out in relief when they finally passed the sign saying they were now in Philadelphia.

Alison didn't even dare wake up. She was feeling somewhat better about being able to be this close to the brunette, nobody ever trying to move; it was peaceful. "A-Are we there?" Alison mumbled as soon as they had entered the hospital parking lot.

Emily didn't shift in the slightest, letting Alison rest against her as she finally managed to sleep peacefully. She was happy the blonde was getting the rest her body clearly needed. The brunette finally pulled into the parking lot and put the car in park just at the moment when Alison finally awoke. "We're here, Ali."

Alison slowly opened her eyes and slid out of the car. "Finally." She mumbled, taking a breath of fresh air. She walked towards Emily and then looked at the front entrance. "My health card and license are in my back pocket, could you get them for me?"

Emily finally hopped out of the car. She grabbed the water bottle just in case along with her phone and of course, the car keys. "Oh, umm yeah sure." Emily carefully reached into Alison's back pocket and pulled out her health card and license, handing them to the blonde.

"Thanks." Alison firmly took the brunette's hand and then walked inside the hospital to the front desk. She spoke calmly to the nurse. "I just have a headache, I'm really sweaty, it's not a big emergency but I want to know what's wrong." She explained carefully and politely, the nurse replying telling her they'd have to wait a couple of hours. "That's fine, thank you."

"It's no problem." Emily held onto Alison's hand tightly and followed her inside the hospital. She let the blonde explain to the nurse why they were there and sighed softly when the nurse said it would be a couple hours. The brunette wasn't very fond of waiting rooms but she waited for Alison to return from the front desk so they could take a seat together.

Alison found Emily and took a seat, away from the other people that were there. "A couple of hours, unless people leave or it clears up." Alison whispered, leaning her head against Emily's chest again. "If they call me, can you wake me up?" She spoke in a whisper, yawning, her head comfortably placed over Emily's body.

Emily nodded and wrapped her arms around Alison's body to hold her close. The hospital wasn't incredibly packed but it was still fairly busy. Thankfully the brunette had found a place to sit that was relatively secluded. She carefully kissed the top of Alison's head before settling into the hospital chair.

Alison quickly fell asleep. She yawned a few times, her body adjusted comfortably over the brunettes that was in the chair beside her. The hospital had air conditioning, which was a good thing, Alison didn't have to worry about the warm temperature outside.

Emily watched Alison sleep, smiling at her. She gently rubbed her back, making sure she was okay. She looked around at the others in the waiting room, simply people watching since she had nothing else to do. Not to mention she didn't want to move and end up waking up Alison.

Alison slept, she was at peace. Her heart began to stabilize itself, meaning she wasn't breathing as heavily as usual. The blonde tossed and turned a little over Emily's chest, finally sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She looked over at Emily, batting her eyelashes.

Emily gazed lovingly at the blonde, the look she'd given her since the moment they'd met. She smiled softly and pulled Alison in a little tighter, glad to see the blonde's coloring was beginning to come back a little. "You look a bit better already." She whispered softly.

"I'm happy you're here with me." Alison admitted, her eyes as blue as ever. She leaned into Emily, gently caressing the brunette's cheek, her eyes getting lost in the brunette's. "You're awesome." She mumbled, planting a soft one against her lips.

"I wouldn't think of being anywhere else, Ali." Whenever the blonde complimented her or made her feel special, Emily couldn't help but reply sweetly, allowing her true feelings to show in some light. "You're pretty amazing yourself." The brunette whispered as she let Alison's icy blue eyes melt her heart the way they had the first time she'd ever seen them. She gently kissed her back, though she was surprised Alison would do so when she was sick and in public.

"I hope I don't get you sick by doing that." The blonde gently placed her index finger over Emily's soft lips. "Don't ever go anywhere. I know I don't really show how I feel half the time, but I promise you that there's something inside of me that has a lot of feelings for you..." She admitted out of nowhere.

"Sshh, it's okay, Ali. I do want my answers and all but you don't have to right now. I know you're not into emotions." Emily loved hearing Alison speak of feeling something for her but she also didn't want to push the blonde. Emily still believed that if it everything between them were meant to be, it would happen regardless of the obstacles, regardless of Alison's fear of commitment and lack of wanting a relationship.

As soon as Alison heard her name, she stood up and walked with the nurse, heading into a spare doctor's room. "It'll be a half hour." The nurse mumbled, handing Alison a hospital robe, walking out of the room. "Do I really have to wear this?" She asked the brunette who stood beside her.

Emily stood up along with Alison. She knew the nurses might not let her in but she didn't care. She'd force her way in if she had to. The brunette looked at the hospital gown in Alison's hands and couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry Ali, but yes you have to." Emily couldn't help but smirk, knowing the blonde would complain about something so trivial even in her weakened state.

As soon as the nurse came back, telling Emily that she had to leave, the blonde took initiative. She turned to Emily and wrapped her arm around her shoulder. "It's fine, she's uhm.. she's my girlfriend." Alison coughed after speaking, quickly backing off as soon as the nurse left. "Don't look." She mumbled, slipping out of her clothes and sliding on the robe.

Emily felt a faint blush appear on her cheeks as Alison spoke the one lie that the brunette had always hoped would someday be true. She sighed in relief when the nurse finally left the girls in peace. "Don't worry, Ali." Emily smirked and averted her gaze so the blonde could change. Once she had the robe on, Emily walked up behind Alison. "Here, let me." She whispered, taking the ties and tying the back of the robe closed for the blonde.

The blonde carefully let her back fall to Emily's chest. Her heart was racing; it was driving her crazy. "E-Em." She felt a sudden loss of energy. The blonde dropped down on the floor, passing out for a short second. "W-What happened.. " She mumbled out at Emily, still on the ground.

Emily wrapped her arms tightly around Alison. "Yeah?" Before the blonde could even respond to her, she'd collapsed. "Alison!" The brunette shouted out as she caught Alison in her arms and let her body rest on the ground before she finally woke up. She'd stopped the blonde from hitting the floor hard but she remembered that fainting victims weren't to be moved from lying down on the ground until they'd awoken. Emily carefully helped Alison sit up and rubbed her back gently. "I don't know. I was just holding you and you fainted."


	15. Chapter 15

"I..." She frowned, standing up by herself. She sat over the little bed in the room, pulling Emily closer. "There's something I should say." She whispered.. taking a soft breath before letting her forehead fall over Emily's chest. "I..." As soon as the blonde began to speak, the nurse and doctor interrupted.

Emily let go of Alison and stood up as well. "Okay, I'm listening." The brunette felt instant butterflies, nervous about what the blonde would say. She stayed close to Alison and wrapped her arms protectively around her, waiting to hear what she wanted to tell her. Emily scowled slightly when the nurse and doctor interrupted, but she parted from Alison to allow the blonde to speak to them.

"I think my heart arrhythmia is acting up, when I take my medication, it makes me feel weak..." Alison finally admitted to the doctor and the nurse, and admitting to Emily that she had a heart condition. She'd never admitted it to anyone, and she was terrified to admit to people that she had a weakness. "I've been out of medication for 3 weeks, and this started about 2 days ago."

Emily stayed a distance away to allow Alison her privacy but she listened carefully. She'd never known that the blonde had a heart condition but it didn't change anything, other than to make the brunette worried for Alison. She just wanted her to be okay even if she had to be on medication for the rest of her life.

The blonde frowned, the doctor exiting the room to find her charts in order to find the right type of medication. "I really didn't want anyone to find out." She rolled her eyes and bit at her lip. "I have a heart condition. Sometimes it beats out of control and I stop breathing, and I faint.."

"It's okay, Ali. You know I wouldn't ever tell anyone. I just want you to be okay." Emily whispered, not even daring to look into the blonde's eyes. She didn't want Alison to get mad at her for being so sympathetic or for wanting to take care of her. But Emily couldn't help it. She knew she would always care of Alison and would go to the ends of the earth for her. She just wasn't ready to face what she knew deep down, what she'd tried so hard to move on from. "So, girlfriend, huh?" Emily smirked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Jeeze, Em. Let it go." Alison rolled her eyes and slid off the robe once again. "I'm not keeping this damn thing on." She spoke angrily and annoyed. Finally, she put her clothes on and then turned to Emily. "I'll just deal with being sick, I just want to get the hell out of here."

Emily sighed softly, knowing she'd struck a nerve with Alison but she couldn't help but feel a little hurt. She backed away and turned around so the blonde could get dressed. "Well you can at least wait for your medication, Alison." Emily spoke rather sharply, upset that the blonde would risk her health simply because of her one remark.

"The doctor will send it to the pharmacy, he has my information anyways." Alison walked out of the hospital. Her skin was still pale, however she didn't care. She just wanted to get out of there. "I'll wait for you at the car." The blonde didn't bother wait for Emily. She hated feeling vulnerable in front of the brunette.. especially now that she knew about her heart condition.

"Whatever, Ali." Emily spoke distractedly. She didn't really mean to come off sounding harsh or upset but Alison often hurt her feelings or made her jealous without even realizing it. The brunette never felt like she could tell Alison those things though so she always needed a moment to herself to put the thoughts out of her mind. She sighed softly and thought to herself how Alison hadn't meant anything and was just overly upset about being sick. Once she felt sure of herself and everything again, she made her way to the car.

Alison waited beside the car, looking over at the front entrance to see if Emily was on her way. The blonde tapped her foot impatiently, looking over at the time on her phone. "Come on, Em." She mumbled to herself, taking soft breaths, not wanting to panic to cause her to get even sicker.

Emily finally reached the car and unlocked the doors without speaking a word. "Sorry I took so long. I just wanted to wash my hands after being in a hospital." Emily lied, not wanting Alison to question why she'd taken nearly ten minutes just to get back to the car. She put the car in reverse and backed out of the parking lot, driving back towards Alison's beach house once she'd gotten on the main road.

"You don't have to lie around me, Emily. I saw your face in the room when I called you my girlfriend. You just make a big deal out of everything..." Alison spoke, really not wanting to sound rude. "I shouldn't have said that.." Alison was practically punishing herself for her choice of words.

"Just stop, Alison. I don't want to hear it, okay? Yeah I have feelings and emotions and I know you don't but don't take it out on me." Emily knew she was only adding more fuel to the fire and she should've just stayed quiet but this was too much. The brunette vowed never to let Alison shatter her heart again and it took so much of her to even let the blonde in again. "Yeah, you probably shouldn't say things you don't mean." Emily agreed, before turning up the radio, hoping the blonde would let up and leave her be. She just wanted to drive in silence and forget the entire conversation they'd had in the hospital.

"Awesome." Alison mumbled to herself. She took out her phone and slid her hand in the glove compartment, finding earphones. The blonde plugged them into her cell and pushed the volume to maximum, ignoring Emily's remarks. The blonde did have emotions, she just showed them differently. She thought that by letting Emily stay with her in the hospital room that she'd gain her respect, and by revealing her heart condition, she'd trust her more, but it was never enough for Emily.

Emily hated this entire moment more than anything. Fighting with Alison always ended badly especially because she apologized and still felt like the blonde got what she wanted but she didn't. She kept quiet, letting the music drown out Alison's silence. Sure, the blonde had trusted her with likely her biggest vulnerability but then she pushed her away, acting all upset that Emily knew. The brunette cared more about Alison than her own life but it was hard to care so much when each time she expressed it, Alison pushed away.

Alison was silent, not even bothering to speak or to look at Emily. She simply changed songs on her phone once in a while. Finally; she closed her eyes and dozed off to sleep, her music still played loudly, flowing out of the earphones and into her ears. The two girls had a thing for upsetting each other, it drove Alison crazy, but deep down, she didn't mean to hurt Emily, she just didn't know how to be around her.

Emily knew Alison didn't have bad intentions. But the truth was that while the blonde had shut her out and then disappeared, Emily had changed. She'd learned to stand up for herself and now couldn't just give the blonde what she wanted without getting at least partially what she wanted too. She hated that they disagreed and fought so much but she trusted that in the end it would work out. "I don't want to fight." She finally whispered out even though she knew Alison was fast asleep and wouldn't hear a word even if she awoke because of her earphones.

As soon as the two girls arrived home, Alison unbuckled her seatbelt and walked inside, not giving any time for Emily to catch up. As soon as she reached her room, she grabbed a pillow and a blanket, handing it over to Emily and afterwards; slammed her door and sat over the bed, once again plugging her earphones in her phone and ignoring the world around her.

Emily got out of the car and followed Alison upstairs, only to be greeted by a pillow and blanket being shoved into her arms and a door slam in her face. She blinked a few times to regain her composure and almost burst into tears when she finally made her way into the guest room. The blonde had never completely shut her out like this since she'd returned and it killed Emily inside.

Alison thought that if she was going to be treated like she had no emotions or no heart that she might as well start to act like it. The blonde slid under her sheets, her phone by her side, her music still blasting against her earlobes. "Hm." She mumbled, yawning once and then stretching her petite body just a little to get comfortable.

Emily had no idea what to do. She knew she'd upset Alison but the blonde had hurt her as well. She finally plopped down on the bed, realizing that Alison had locked her out of the room with her suitcase. "Ugh." She groaned out and hopped off the bed to make her way back to Alison's room. She knocked on the door, waiting for the blonde to answer and preparing herself for the likely confrontation.

The door to her room was unlocked, however Alison was lost in her music. She wasn't asleep yet, she simply was in her bed, eyeing the ceiling and sighing every once in a while. Once Emily knocked a couple of times and walked inside the room, Alison rolled her eyes and slid out her earphones from her ears. "What." She spoke, an angry tone. She kept her eyes on Emily, not saying a word after.

"I need my stuff." Emily whispered softly, almost afraid of Alison's anger. She always felt nervous when the blonde was mad at her. It made her feel like anything she did or said would only make it worse. The brunette finally dared to make eye contact with Alison, though it was evident that Emily's were filled with a mixture of hurt, sadness, and fear.

Alison made eye contact with the brunette. She got up and went through Emily's stuff, handing it over to her and then showing her the door once she had her possessions. Once Emily was out of the room, Alison closed the door and made her way to her bedroom balcony, taking a soft breath of fresh air.

Emily knew that Alison wouldn't bother to talk. She was always one to come around after she'd had a while to be alone. The brunette took her stuff and made her way back to the guest room. She quickly changed and then looked around room, not really wanting to sleep. Instead she took out her phone and called her dad, hoping he'd be able to talk. She hadn't seen him in months and she missed him terribly.

Alison sat down on her balcony and grabbed her phone. She closed her French doors and let her back fall to the wall outside of the beach house. She dialed Emily's number and placed her ear against the earpiece. When Emily answered, she spoke softly. "Don't speak, let me talk. I'm sorry about giving you false hopes, I just wanted you to be in that room when I talked about my arrhythmia. You can come upstairs, I'm on my balcony." She then hung up and looked up at the stars.

Emily was just about to dial her dad's number when her phone lit up with Alison's number. She answered and listened to the blonde's words carefully. She breathed out in relief when it was an apology she heard instead of another argument. She set her phone down and crawled out of bed. The brunette climbed the stairs and made her way into Alison's room.

Alison sat still, her eyes gazing over the night sky. Stars were her thing to look at. They were always there, they never judged her, and they were always so beautiful to look at, one of the only things that Alison enjoyed doing. After shutting off her phone and hearing her door open, Alison turned around to see Emily standing in the doorway, almost waiting for an invitation. "J-Join me?"

"Y..yeah...sure, Ali." Emily spoke hesitantly, still very nervous about what it was Alison would say to her. She looked up at the stars, enjoying the perfectly clear night sky. It was practically picture perfect, which the brunette loved. "So beautiful." She whispered softly, subtly hinting at the fact that not only was the sky beautiful but so was the blonde who she was watching enjoy it.

"I think I'm going to sleep out here tonight. There's an air mattress in the room. I'll blow it up and fall asleep while looking at the stars. It relaxes me..." Alison spoke in a whisper. She didn't have the energy to argue with Emily, not anymore. She was enjoying her vacation, which was finally going to start as soon as she felt better.

"Can I...umm do you mind if I join you? I love looking up at the stars. I miss the times when I used to go camping with my dad and we'd sleep under the stars." Emily spoke softly and kindly. She wasn't upset with Alison anymore. She knew that the blonde wouldn't have apologized or invited her back upstairs if she didn't care. "Plus if you're still feeling sick, I don't think being alone is such a good idea." Emily couldn't help but let her caring side take over.

"Of course." Alison finally stood up and extended her hand to take Emily's. "Would you help me blow up the air mattress? It's a double size, it should be fine for the both of us." Alison added, yawning once, shivers once again trailing down her spine and over her body.

"Of course I will." Emily smiled softly and intertwined her fingers with Alison's. "Hey...I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I know you care. It's just you speak so boldly and sometimes it's harsh to me." Emily knew Alison would tell her to move on and not bother bringing anything up but she needed to say it. She needed Alison to know she still would always see the good in her.

"I'm a work in progress I guess." Alison tried to laugh it off. She took out the air mattress and then made her way to the washroom. "Do you mind?" She asked, wondering if the brunette would blow it up for them as Alison needed to wash her face and brush her teeth.

"No problem. Do whatever you need to and I'll get it set up." Emily took the mattress from Alison and gave her a sincere smile. "Hey, I trust you, okay?" She finally admitted that though Alison pushed her away often, she still believed in her and trusted her completely. She knew that letting herself be open with the blonde was the only way she'd ever be able to teach Alison that it was okay to do the same.

"I know, thank you." Alison closed the door to the washroom, finally deciding to change out of her yucky clothes that she'd sweated so much in and put on some pajama pants and a comfortable sweater vest. She washed her face, brushed her teeth and took a sip of water before joining Emily in the room.

"No need." Emily whispered back before sitting on Alison's bed. She took the mattress and began blowing it up with the pump that came with it. She looked up to see that Alison had returned just as she finally finished filling the mattress with as much air as possible. She sealed the mattress up and set it down, flopping back down on Alison's bed for a moment.

Alison went through her closet, grabbing a huge blanket and two pillows for the two girls to sleep over the balcony. It was nice outside, she didn't have to worry about rain or anything, it was set to be a good night, nothing could ruin it.

Emily stood up and finally dragged the mattress outside. She stayed out on the balcony, just enjoying how incredible the night sky looked here compared to back in Rosewood. She stayed quiet and simply just gazed at the stars, waiting for Alison to join her.

Alison went and stood beside Emily, a small smile appearing over her lips. "See why I wanna come here all the time?" She whispered to Emily, turning to look at Emily as she enjoyed the night sky. "It's so quiet, and I feel so much safer here." She admitted.

Emily smiled and spoke just above a whisper, not wanting to ruin the beauty of the peaceful night with her voice. "I could look at this sky forever. It's amazing. I hope we don't have to leave anytime soon." She admitted, thinking about how much she liked it here better than Rosewood already.

"We're still here for like 3 weeks I think, unless dad decides that he's going to be an idiot and need time for more work." Alison sighed, frustrated that her dad would just ditch them when they were on vacation, typical of him.

"Don't worry, Ali. Even if he leaves, we'll still have fun. I'll make sure of that." The brunette reassured Alison, not wanting her to be unhappy on their vacation. She walked over and gently hugged Alison, hoping that for once the blonde wouldn't pull away.

Alison let herself be hugged from behind, her back once again falling over Emily's chest. "You make so many promises, Emily. Don't let people take advantage of you, I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I never promise anything I can't come through on. And besides I want to have a good time with you. Just get well soon so we can, okay?" Emily was surprised to hear what Alison had to say. Usually it was her that was the protective one between the two. She hugged Alison a little tighter as she continued to look up at the stars.

"I'll try." Alison whispered. She really wished that she could control whether or not she got better soon, but really; she knew that it would probably take time, and she was thankful that Emily was going to be right beside her until she did get better. "And thanks for being there with me tonight, I might not say it often, but it means a lot.." She finally admitted.

"I'm glad it was me you wanted there." Emily whispered back softly, the pure happiness evident in her voice. It was moments like these that had made her fall for the blonde in the first place. The brunette wasn't quite ready to let her heart feel that intensely for Alison once again but the feelings were there. She knew that the blonde would soon enough have her falling for her again. She only hoped that this time Alison would catch her when she did.

"Something on your mind?" Alison asked innocently, not wanting to make a big deal out of it. The blonde didn't move from Emily's embrace. She took soft breaths, not wanting Emily to panic because of her heart condition, therefore she took things easily. "Maybe one day, the stars are going to shine more than this and we'll be able to witness it, right here."


	16. Chapter 16

"I hope so. I would love nothing more." Emily whispered back. She knew Alison was curious as to what was on her mind but it was nothing in particular, certainly nothing she needed to speak out loud. "No, nothing is on my mind, Ali. I'm just lost in the beauty of tonight." She smiled sincerely, assuring Alison that everything was perfectly fine.

"I took some medication, I feel a little woozy." The blonde admitted, though with the grip that Emily had over her, she was sure to not faint or anything of the sort. "Can we lay down and just relax?"

Emily absently rubbed over Alison's waist gently to comfort her. "Yeah, of course we can." The brunette finally loosened her grip on Alison and took her hand instead to bring her over to the air mattress she'd set up.

Alison relaxed comfortably over the air mattress. There was a nice cool breeze flowing over the balcony, thankfully not too cool for the girls to freeze overnight. Without hesitation, Alison let her head relax over Emily's chest.

Emily smiled softly, thinking about how many times she'd found herself with Alison's head over her chest lately. She actually liked that the blonde wanted to be so close to her. She wrapped one arm around Alison and used the other to gently stroke her hair.

The blonde yawned a few times, her body gently entwined with Emily's. She felt safe, and happy. Finally she gently tangled her legs with the brunette who laid comfortably beside her. Hearing her heart begin to race, Alison smiled, gently turning her body to the side, still facing Emily.

Emily looked into Alison's icy blue eyes, a smile pasted on her face as once again those eyes melted her heart. She held Alison tightly, in a protective hold. Although the blonde still had a lot of secrets, in that moment Emily simply wanted to protect her. She stretched her body slightly trying not to move too much as she knew Alison was comfortable.

Alison didn't dare speak another word. This moment was blissful, peaceful, it was amazing. She was breathing warm air over her neck, her body moving closer to Emily's by each and every passing second. The stars were shining bright, the two were as close as ever, and the moment couldn't have been any more perfect.

Emily couldn't manage to stop smiling so brightly, her cheeks practically hurt. She was in complete paradise in the silent peaceful night. She didn't need much, just the blonde girl who she adored and the beautiful night sky was enough. Being close to her was all she could ever ask for. Her arms stayed firmly in place around Alison.

The blonde gently decided to whisper against Emily's neck. "I love you Emily." She admitted to her own surprise. She wasn't sure in what way that she loved her, but she knew that she did, and she knew that if she didn't admit it now that it might have been too late.

The brunette's heart sped up immediately upon Alison's words. Emily of course wanted to know in what way but for now the blonde's words were enough for her. She was truly happy and nothing could ruin this moment. "I love you too, Alison." She whispered back, knowing that she truly still loved the blonde with everything that she was.

Alison let her legs carefully tangle with Emily's. She closed her eyes, beginning to doze off, though she wasn't completely asleep. She could still hear noises, she was conscious but exhausted. She bit at her lip for a little second, batting her eyelashes open a few minutes after closing them to check up on Emily.

Emily stayed still, just watching the stars and then glancing down at Alison every so often. When she noticed that the blonde was starting to doze off, she shifted just slightly so she could lay all the way down on her side. She still held Alison close to her body and finally let her own eyes flutter shut.

As soon as Emily's eyes were shut, Alison had opened hers. She gently placed a hand over the brunette's cheek, caressing her softly. "Goodnight." She whispered to her, turning around; her back to Emily's face. Alison gently lifted the blankets over the two girls, making sure they were both warm and cozy.

"Mm, goodnight, Ali." Emily mumbled back in a sleepy voice. She was exhausted from the night's events but it felt good to be back on good terms with Alison instead of falling asleep alone in the guest bed. She quickly fell asleep once the blankets fell over her, though her arms stayed wrapped around Alison's waist.

Alison gently let her hands fall over Emily's; enjoying the protective hold she had on her, gosh, did it ever feel good to be in someone's company that cared so much about her. She slept hard through the night, nobody or nothing getting in the way of her sleep. Thankfully, the balcony over the second floor was well covered, which meant not much sun came through as the morning came.

Emily slept soundly and peacefully. Her body was exhausted and the deep sleep she got was clearly welcomed. Usually she was one to toss and turn and wake up a few times during the night. But with Alison in her arms, she somehow slept soundly through the night.

The blonde didn't move an inch; she was way too comfortable to do so. Instead, she slept near Emily, her face inches from the brunette's; and truth be told, she didn't mind being this close to another girl, not any girl, only Emily. The morning after, when she woke up. The blonde opened her eyes slowly, rubbing them softly with her hands. She finally sat up and yawned quietly, not wanting to wake up Emily.

Emily stayed close to Alison all night long as she slept. She hadn't slept beside someone in a long time but she was truly glad it was the blonde in her arms. The brunette stayed fast asleep, still exhausted from the night before. Even the sun's rays shining upon her and Alison's slight shifting didn't wake her up.

Once the blonde saw the time, she narrowed her eyebrows and slid her body under the blankets again. "Too early." She mumbled to herself, covering up her body with the blankets all the way to her head. She gently grabbed Emily's waist and pulled her closer, letting her head rest near Emily's.

The brunette finally awoke just enough to be conscious of Alison's hands on her waist. She smiled to herself and carefully shifted so she was closer to Alison, as the blonde's gentle tugging had guided her. Emily didn't even bother to let her eyes open as she knew it was far too early to be awake. She simply focused on her breathing, calming herself back down until she could fall back asleep.

Alison's body heat was driving her crazy, yet she didn't want to take the blanket off of her. She was very comfortable, she quite enjoyed being outside with Emily, especially at this time. The air was cool; but not too cold, it was refreshing. Without even hesitating, she let her hands gently fall under Emily's shirt and onto her bare skin over her waist.

Emily finally managed to fall back asleep, only to be awoken to the feel of Alison's hand on her bare skin. She couldn't help the fact that her body reacted to Alison's slightest touches and she now had butterflies fluttering in her stomach. The brunette kept her eyes shut and tried to relax. She knew it was still too early to be awake and even if it wasn't, there was no way she wanted to wake up and risk Alison pulling away once she did.

Alison gently stroked the little amount of skin that she was gripping onto. A small smile on her face, she fell back asleep, not a care in the world flowing through her body in this very moment. All she could do was relax, and take everything day by day, minute by minute and so on.

Emily felt a small shiver creep up her spine when Alison stroked over her bare skin. She smiled softly and finally allowed herself to go back to sleep. This morning had already started out perfect. Waking up with Alison in her arms only to fall back asleep in the blonde's arms. Emily couldn't have asked for anything more in that moment.

After a few minutes, Alison felt Emily's body shift to the side; the brunette's back now facing the blonde's face. She moved over closer to her, closing off the gap between both of their bodies. Alison had her arms wrapped firmly around Emily's body. She moved the brunette's hair to the side, letting her own chin rest over the small part of Emily's revealed shoulder.

The brunette pressed her back into Alison's chest after rolling onto her side. Even in her subconscious, she could sense Alison's close proximity and she welcomed it. The blonde's body was warm but not in a way that was uncomfortable, but rather it was somehow soothing. Emily continued to sleep peacefully, her body staying pressed against Alison's.

Alison sighed happily. She was relaxing, her eyes closed, however she wasn't sleeping. With her positioning, she was breathing warm air over Emily's neck, her hands holding the brunette's waist a little tight. She had no idea what had gotten into her, however, during this moment, she wanted to be close to Emily and Emily only.

Emily finally awoke but she stayed relaxed and kept her eyes closed, not wanting to greet the sun's bright rays just yet. She could feel Alison's breath against her neck and it made her shiver slightly but in a good way. The brunette loved that Alison was holding her so tightly. She loved this moment in which Alison was finally allowing herself to be close to Emily.

The blonde was still sleeping peacefully, her eyes shut firmly. She could sense Emily's movements, and she didn't move an inch; if anything, her grip grew a little tighter. When she finally woke up for good, she opened her eyes slowly, whispering against Emily's earlobe. "Morning." She huffed out.

Emily finally let her eyes slowly open. She rolled over, still in Alison's arms, but changing her position so she could face the blonde. The brunette wasn't big on mornings except when she'd wake up for her runs or early swim practice but to be greeted by those icy blue eyes was the perfect morning wake up. "Mm, morning." She mumbled softly in her sleepy voice.

Alison couldn't help but smile as soon as she heard the brunette's voice. She blinked a few times and licked her lips, whispering. "You weren't comfortable with your back against me?" Alison took in a deep breath, her index finger on Emily's lips.

"I was...but I wanted to see your pretty blue eyes." Emily admitted in a whisper. She returned Alison's smile with one of her own. The brunette rubbed her eyes and then brought her arms to wrap around Alison. She could feel her heart skip a beat, anxiously awaiting what the blonde was going to do next.

Alison blinked a few times; followed by a blush over her cheeks. She loved to be complimented, especially when it came from Emily. With a smile on her face, she moved her legs to be tangled with Emily's, once again closing her eyes and relaxing, she was still exhausted for some reason.

Emily noticed the blush creeping onto Alison's cheeks and smirked. She always gave out compliments when it came to the blonde not to get any back but simply because they were how Emily truly thought of the blonde. But it was rare that she saw her blush because of them. She let her warm breaths fall over Alison's lips, just gazing at her even though the blonde had closed her eyes.

Alison felt the warm air over her lips; a smile appeared once again. She began to stroke the back of Emily's leg just ever so softly, wanting a little more intimate contact between the two. Finally, she opened her eyes and grabbed Emily's face without speaking a word, she gently kissed her cheek and took a deep breath before pulling away.

Emily smiled back, enjoying the absolutely adorable smile upon Alison's face. That smile and those eyes made her melt. She could stare at them forever and never get bored. Emily's heart sped up even more when she felt Alison's hands on her face. She placed her hand over her cheek, tracing where Alison had kissed her once the blonde pulled away.

Alison kept her eyes on Emily's, once again; not daring to move an inch. She inhaled deeply, finally deciding to slide her hand just under Emily's shirt on her toned stomach, pressing her hand over it ever so slightly. She pulled the brunette in just a little bit closer, still breathing warm air over Emily's facial complexions.

Emily locked eyes with Alison, getting completely lost in her eyes. She practically held her breath as Alison's hand slipped under her shirt. The brunette finally exhaled, letting her breath blow onto Alison's lips. She leaned into the blonde, the smile still pasted on her face.

The blonde let her hand drop to Emily's waistband; leaving it there unmoving. She gently tugged on it and sighed happily, batting her eyelashes cutely, not really knowing what would happen once Emily reacted to her positioning. Alison gently arched her back and tried to relax her body.

Emily bit softly on her bottom lip. She moved even closer to Alison, her chest practically pressing into the blonde's. The brunette didn't dare to do anything to cause Alison's hand to shift away from her waistband. The way Alison batted her eyelashes, it was just too adorable. Emily felt her heart skip a beat yet again.

Alison began to press her feet a little harder over the brunette's legs, stroking her calves. She kept her hand unmoving on Emily's waistband, awaiting a grander reaction than what she'd already received. Alison's mouth formed an "O" shape as she took another breath, adrenaline flowing through her veins.

"Ali..." Emily finally breathed out. It wasn't a moan or anything but still, she was a little breathless because of the way Alison's touches made her heartbeat speed up. She pressed her hand over Alison's on her waistband, making the blonde's hand practically dig into her. She just wanted more of Alison's touch even if it was completely innocent. She brought her face closer to Alison's, their lips almost touching but not quite.

"Tell me if you want me to kiss you." Alison spoke softly; a little twinkle in her eyes as soon as she heard her name come out of Emily's lips. She truly was enjoying this precious moment that they were sharing. It was completely innocent, and honestly, it felt beyond right.

Emily was a bit surprised by Alison's demand but there was absolutely no reason to deny her request. "I want you to kiss me, Alison." The brunette chose to use Alison's full name, which was rare but somehow she felt it was appropriate for the moment. She couldn't believe how lucky she was in this moment, to be the one to share all of this with the blonde.

Alison carefully caressed Emily's cheek, placing a strand of hair behind her ear. She carefully licked over the brunette's lips and planted a soft and passionate kiss over her lips, a smile appearing on her face as they both shared the kiss. Alison released her grip over the brunette's waistband, cupping Emily's face with both of her hands, the rest being up to her.

Emily kissed Alison back gently but equally as passionately. She brought her hands to the blonde's waist, pulling her closer. She held the blonde tightly, making Alison's chest press into her own as she continued to kiss the blonde. Her heart was already starting to race from even an innocent gentle kiss. It was only Alison that could have this effect on her.

Alison gently pulled away after the two shared such an intimate and passionate kiss; their bodies were inseparable, and she just had no idea what to expect from Emily next. "Now you really might get sick." Alison whispered softly against the brunette's cheeks with a little chuckle escaping her lips afterwards.

Emily finally allowed Alison to pull away, her grip on her waist loosening just a tiny bit. But she still wanted to feel the blonde's body against her own. She didn't want the two girls to separate anytime soon. She couldn't help but laugh a little herself at Alison's words. After she'd stopped laughing, she whispered back softly. "It's worth it if I get to kiss you." She wasn't sure if her words might be going to far; she never knew the boundaries when it came to Alison's feelings but she was tired of repressing her own.

The blonde placed her finger over Emily's lips to slightly stop her from talking. "Hey.. I'm still figuring things out, I just don't want you to give up, you know?" Alison was practically asking Emily to not give up on her; she was confused about her feelings, and it took a lot for her to just kiss Emily.

"I know." Emily simply replied. She knew Alison was happier with her simple, less emotional responses. The brunette knew what she wanted and deep down, she knew that Alison already knew too. But she'd give her the time she needed and let herself be happy with whatever the blonde could give her for now. Emily was always understanding and she'd never push Alison on anything even if at times, the blonde's lack of speaking of her emotions drove her crazy. She had to remember that Alison wasn't trying to make her jealous or push her away or hurt her in any way on purpose. Emily could live with that for now, with the fact that Alison loved her on some level. She still had hope that by loving Alison as deeply as she did, the blonde would someday love her in the same way.


	17. Chapter 17

"I need to shower." Alison added, blurting it out in the heat of the moment. She slowly sat up and then got up, the ray of sun hitting her eyes. She winked down at Emily, licking her lips seductively before making her way inside, sliding off her clothes, leaving a trail of tank tops, panties, bras and sweat pants that reached the bathroom door, not quite closing it all the way.

"Oh...umm..okay." Emily replied, a little caught off guard by Alison's swift subject change. She allowed the blonde to untangle herself from her grip and let her slip inside, though Emily's eyes stayed on Alison as she licked her lips and then went back inside. After a moment, the brunette made her way back inside, noticing both the trail of Alison's clothes and that the door was slightly open. She sat on the blonde's bed, glancing over at the door every now and then.

Alison hesitated in asking, however; she did. Ever since her intimate night with Emily, she'd wanted more and more. She felt greedy, needy; but she didn't care. As much as she hated thinking this way, if Emily wasn't going to give her the attention that she /needed/, someone else would; though the blonde would be torn if she ended up breaking Emily's heart, again.. "Join me." She spoke calmly, loud enough for Emily to hear.

Emily heard Alison's request. She didn't bother to hesitate. There was no way she was going to let someone else take her place with the blonde this time, even if that meant doing things Alison's way when it came to emotions and feelings for one another. She slipped off her shorts and tank top and then her bra and panties, leaving them on the bedroom floor. The brunette then made her way into the bathroom and slipped into the shower with Alison.

Upon seeing Emily join her, Alison closed her eyes and took a soft breath, the warm water escaping the showerhead and flowing over her pale and cool body. She knew it wasn't the right time to be intimate with Emily, but Alison had gotten aroused, once again. She had been getting aroused easily lately, it made her feel odd, however it was the fact that she hadn't had sex with anyone while she was away that made her be like this.

Emily took in Alison's bare body, admiring her as she eyed her from head to toe. She couldn't help but reach out and place her hands on the blonde's waist. The brunette wasn't exactly trying to initiate intimacy but she wanted them to be close like they had been on the air mattress earlier that morning. She craved Alison's touch even if it was in the innocent way. She gently kissed over Alison's right shoulder and then her left one.

Alison didn't even move an inch. This is what she wanted.. needed.. craved in this exact moment. After turning her back to Emily's chest and letting the brunette hold her and plant soft kisses over her shoulders, Alison huffed out the one word that would encourage Emily to keep going with her actions. "Em..." She breathed out in a moan-like tone.

Emily smiled in satisfaction when she heard Alison practically moan out her name. She gently rubbed over Alison's waist, her mouth still focused on placing kisses all over Alison's shoulders. She pressed her chest harder into the blonde's back, forcing Alison to come closer to her. The brunette kept one hand firmly on Alison's hip to hold her in place against her own body, the other still rubbing over her waist.

The blonde quickly took Emily's hand, which was on her waist, lowering it to between her legs, just onto her thighs. She knew what she wanted, and she wanted it right now. "G-Gosh.." She mumbled out, biting down on her lips and letting herself be taken completely control over. It was a rare sight that Alison would let herself be submissive, however right now, she wanted it. "Has the sexual tension that we had in bed finally gotten to you?"

"I think it might have." Emily boldly replied, even though usually Alison made her incredibly nervous. The brunette stroked over Alison's thighs, knowing exactly what she wanted but not quite wanting to rush their intimate moments. Emily wasn't used to being the one in control but Alison's reactions encouraged her to keep going. She finally brought her hand down directly between Alison's legs and rubbed her own center.

Alison kept her eyes closed; gasping as soon as the brunette's hand reached her center. After letting a little moan escape her lips, Alison's heart began to race, she could feel the adrenaline building up in her entire body. Alison could feel her breasts harden just a little, her hand over Emily's adding a little more pleasure to what she was already receiving.

Emily continued her motions, rubbing over Alison's center with just a little more pressure as she pressed her hand into Alison more firmly. She loved the way the blonde reacted to her touch, all her little moans. The brunette used her free hand to brush away Alison's blonde locks and then began to kiss over her neck.

Alison simply wanted to be held, to be pleasured; and wanted to be this close to Emily. It felt so good, it felt so right. The blonde felt her legs tremble already, she desperately wanted to release already, but she didn't. The blonde lifted Emily's hands and placed them around her waist, wanting to be held.

Emily craved to be this close to Alison. It made her feel good to be the one that pleasured the blonde. She continued to rub her until Alison guided her hands to her waist instead. Emily simply gripped Alison tightly and held her close to her body. She rested her chin over Alison's shoulder.

"I don't know what you do to me, or what kind of hold you have on me, Emily, and I just.. can't handle it." Alison spoke in a whisper, tilting her head to the side and kissing Emily softly, enjoying how close the two were.

Emily kissed Alison back gently, feeling completely blissful in the moment of intimacy the two shared. "Is that a bad thing?" The brunette whispered back, unsure of how to respond to what Alison had just said to her.

The blonde didn't dare break the kiss, she simply deepened it, adding her tongue into Emily's mouth as the kiss progressed. The blonde once again closed her eyes and played with Emily's hands, enjoying the warm grip that she had on her. The intimacy was one of the most beautiful things she'd seen, it felt so good, and it felt right, though she was scared to admit to people that she might in fact be interested in girls.

Emily widened her mouth just a little but enough to allow Alison's tongue to explore. She let her eyes shut as well and gripped even tighter onto Alison's waist, probably bruising the blonde a bit. She'd never felt so close to Alison than in that moment and it made her feel amazing. Emily couldn't imagine anyone else making her feel like this. She only hoped that Alison felt somewhat the same.

Alison finally broke the kiss; though she kept her lips gently pressed to the brunette's lips, enjoying the moment, in which she thought was the best moment of her life. She sighed, gently entwining her fingers with Emily's, a moment of pure bliss. She couldn't help but take soft breaths, feeling Emily's chest, breasts, and entire body pressed upon her back simply drove her crazy.

Emily squeezed Alison's hand slightly. She let her eyes slowly open so she could admire Alison's beauty once more. The brunette didn't move in the slightest, allowing Alison to keep her lips pressed against hers. Everything the blonde did made Emily feel like her heart was leaping out of her chest. She was in pure bliss.

Alison decided to be a little more selfish. Once again, she lowered Emily's hand down to between her legs, rubbing herself with Emily's hand ever so slightly. "Please." She huffed out in a quiet voice, hoping that Emily would understand what she wanted. However, Alison spoke quickly before Emily could answer. "I need you."

Emily allowed Alison to do as she pleased. She felt the blonde rub herself with her hand and smirked slightly. The brunette could hear the pure need for her in Alison's voice and she loved it. The very next words the blonde spoke set Emily's pure focus on pleasuring her. She rubbed Alison a little harder in a circular motion, her other hand still holding onto her waist tightly.

Alison kept her hand over Emily's, this time she kept it unmoving, letting Emily do the movements. It felt so good to be in the brunette's presence in this very moment, and already, she was so close. She slammed her back into Emily's chest, making sure to be careful and not slip in the tub as the water poured over both of their bare bodies.

Emily continued to rub Alison applying a little more pressure. She wanted to help Alison release, knowing that was what the blonde desperately wanted as well. The brunette felt Alison's back press even harder into her chest. She gripped the blonde's waist tighter, leaving yet another bruise as she brought her head down to once again kiss over Alison's shoulders.

The blonde really felt the pressure to release build up in her system, however; she tried to fight it for as long as she could, she had one hand over Emily's over her waist, the other still over Emily's hand. After a moment, Alison moved her hand from her waist and let it fall back, automatically starting to rub Emily's walls as they tightened at her touch.

The brunette felt Alison's hand start to rub her, which made her have to pull away from kissing Alison's shoulders. "Ali..." She breathed out, already starting to feel pleasure from the blonde's motions. She kept her firm grip on Alison's waist and tried to keep her focus on pleasuring her. She continued to rub her at a steady pace, though it was difficult to ignore the fact that her body craved Alison.

"Why don't we finish this outside." The blonde whispered, quickly jumping out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her body and making her way to her balcony, opening the French doors and closing them behind her. She looked down at the air mattress that they'd shared, a smile on her lips.

"Hmm. Okay." Emily quickly agreed, though being outside where someone might see them made her slightly nervous. She grabbed the spare towel and wrapped it around her own body. The brunette followed Alison out to the balcony and stood behind her, immediately wrapping her arms around Alison's waist from behind.

Alison kept her back to Emily's chest for just a moment longer; finally turning around to look in her eyes. She placed a hand over the brunette's cheek and let her free hand gently tickle Emily's thigh under the towel that covered her bare body. "If you're shy about being outside..." She whispered quietly.

Emily looked into Alison's eyes as she licked her own lips slowly. She finally let her towel drop and shook her head. "I might be shy but I feel like being adventurous with you." She admitted in a soft whisper. The brunette slid her hand down to Alison's center underneath her towel once again, though this time she left her hand unmoving.

Alison gently pushed Emily over top of the bed, letting her back gently fall over the fabrics. "Great." Alison added in a semi serious tone, gently bending down and straddling over the brunette's body, however; she kept her towel on. Alison gently moved her hips over Emily's, letting both of their centers slightly collide, a soft moan escaping Alison's lips.

Emily walked backwards, guided by Alison, and then felt her back lower to the bed. She looked up at Alison who was straddling her and bit at her bottom lip. The brunette moved her hips along with Alison's the instant contact between the two, making her moan out in pleasure.

The blonde quickly let her body fall over Emily's; her straddling position eliminating itself. Their breasts colliding through the towel, Alison deciding to gently remove it and place it over her back as her entire body weight was positioned over the brunette's body; soft moans escaping her lips as their lips collided to share a nice, rough kiss.

Emily kissed back equally as roughly, her eyes closing as they kissed. She pressed the palms of her hands hard into Alison's back, forcing the blonde's body to press even more so into hers. She bucked her hips upwards slightly so they would clash over Alison's, her body desperately craving more of the blonde's touch.

Alison gently trailed one of her free hands down Emily's hips, trailing over her leg, wanting to give her goose bumps; once achieved, a small smirk took over her face. She really needed someone to make her release right now, and thankfully Emily was there and was into it as well. She kept kissing Emily roughly, her kisses a little broken and sloppy.

Emily felt a shiver trail up and down her spine as goose bumps appeared over her skin. She kissed Alison back just as roughly, not bothered in the slightest that the blonde's kisses were sloppy. All she wanted was to give Alison the pleasure she'd been asking for, to make her release.

For once, Alison didn't bother to leave a trail of hickies over Emily's soft skin, instead; she broke the kiss and began to trail her lips slightly over the brunette's collarbone, her breathing rate hitching, growing quicker and quicker by the second.

Emily practically dug her palms into Alison's back, letting her know that she wanted her too. She desperately needed to feel all possible physical contact with the blonde. Emily once again rose her hips to make them clash against Alison's.

As adventurous as the blonde felt; she knew what she wanted and she knew how she wanted it as well. "Em..?" She mumbled, returning her lips to the brunette's cheeks, a small devious smile on her face. "What do you want me to do?" She asked teasingly, taking small breaths to help her relax.

Emily looked up at Alison, caught off guard by her question. The blonde still made her nervous for some reason. She looked into her eyes and chewed on her bottom lip for a moment as she thought about what she wanted. "I want you to give me my release but I want to give you yours too. I want you, Ali."

"Hm." Alison narrowed her eyebrows, licking the lower half of her lips. "Okay." She then bit down on Emily's lips, making sure to be careful however. Even though Alison would get quite rough in bed, she wanted to make sure to be gentle with Emily. She lowered her hands and gripped Emily's breasts, giving them a small squeeze.

Emily let out a small gasp when she felt Alison's hands squeeze her breasts. She arched her back just slightly and kept her gaze on the blonde still straddling her. Emily gripped Alison's waist tightly, holding her in place on top of her. After a moment, she moved one of her hands to the blonde's thigh.

As soon as Alison was going to place a soft kiss over the brunette's lips, she felt a door slam. "Shit, my dad." She huffed out, sighing; her entire body weight still over Emily's. "I'd keep going but knowing the both of us, it won't stay quiet." Alison rolled her eyes and got up slowly, letting her damp towel wrap around her body once more.

"Great." Emily spoke sarcastically and rolled her eyes. The brunette slowly got up and grabbed her towel, both disappointed and irritated by her own sexual frustration. "I guess I better get dressed before he comes looking for us and finds us both just in towels." She shrugged slightly and slipped inside to look through her clothes.

"Hey don't blame me." Alison let her towel drop, letting Emily admire her body once more before sliding on panties, a black laced bra and one of her favorite red dresses. She slid on some sunglasses and headed downstairs, hugging her dad once he entered the beach house.

"I'm sorry, Ali. I just...I'm frustrated is all." She admitted, gazing at Alison's bare body. Emily finally let her own towel drop as she slipped on her own bra and panties. She then put on her favorite jeans and a t-shirt. She followed Alison downstairs and greeted Kenneth with a sweet smile.

Being the tease that she was, Alison let her back fall to Emily's chest as soon as she stood behind her. "Dad, I was thinking of going out tonight to the Cape May festival, is that okay?" Of course, Alison let her devious smirk pop out, her dad automatically allowing her to go out tonight. She looked up at Emily, smiling; her eyes glowing. She already felt so much better.

Emily absently hugged Alison tightly, letting her back press into her chest. She didn't even realize that Kenneth was watching them. Lately when she was around Alison, it had begun to feel like they were the only two around. Emily looked back at Alison curiously. "The Cape May festival? What's that, Ali?" Emily asked, as she'd never been there before and hadn't heard of it.

"A bunch of people come here from across the country, there's games, talent shows, artists come and sing at night, fireworks.. alcohol.." She mumbled the last word, a smirk over her lips, her dimples showing. "Let me take you? It's so great!" Alison added, speaking enthusiastically about the possible fun night they could have.

Emily listened intently, her eyes brightening upon each word Alison spoke. The festival sounded like so much fun and she was already excited. As soon as the blonde extended an invitation to her, Emily's eyes practically twinkled. "I would love to go with you!" She replied enthusiastically.

As soon as her dad walked away and into the den to do some cleaning, Alison turned around, winking. "I usually go for the booze." She laughed a little bit then walked upstairs and passed by Jason's room. "Hm." She took a soft breath, remembering what was in there and remembering that Emily had snooped around.


	18. Chapter 18

"Of course you do." Emily smirked, knowing that Alison had always been into drinking much more than the other girls. The brunette followed her upstairs and glanced at the door to Jason's room. She wanted to ask Alison about what she'd seen but she was afraid to ruin the good time they were having, especially now that Alison seemed to be feeling better.

The blonde went into her room, as soon as Emily followed her, she blinked and closed the door behind her. "Watch a movie, I need to talk to my dad, okay?" She smirked, handing Emily the television remote. She made her way out of the room and quietly ran to Jason's room, a bunch of cameras, computers, gloves, boots and hoodies neatly placed. "Perfect, just the way I left it." She then closed the door and locked it, making sure nobody heard her.

"Oh umm okay." Emily shrugged slightly. She didn't really want to watch a movie all-alone but she figured Alison would be back rather quickly. The brunette made herself comfortable on Alison's bed and switched the TV on. She flipped through the channels trying to find something that would catch her interest though nothing good was really on in the middle of the day.

Alison looked through her closet, a half-dozen black hoodies and boots filled in it. A small devious smirk captured her lips; shutting the closet door afterwards. She picked up a recyclable cell phone and dialed the only number registered in it. "Jenna?" She spoke into the earpiece, smirking once the brunette answered. "Good job staging the kidnapping." She added, Jenna on the other line agreeing that it had been well done.  
"By the way, Alison, what's next?" She asked the blonde, Alison replying simply.  
"Cape May festival tonight, wear the hoodie with a mask, come up to me and Em.. I'll handle it from there. Ferris Wheel, 9 pm."

Emily finally settled on some random movie that was playing on TV. She laid down comfortably and the watched movie for a while. After it had been quite a while, she started to wonder where Alison had disappeared to. But after the blonde had already lashed out at her for snooping around before, she chose to stay put. She sighed softly and checked the time. It wasn't that late but she figured she may as well get dressed for the festival anyway. The brunette slowly got up and stated pulling out all her clothes in her suitcase, trying to figure out what to wear.

After hanging up the phone with Jenna and smashing it , throwing it in the garbage afterwards; Alison walked out of the room, this time locking it after she walked out. "Em?" She opened her door, a bright smile upon her lips. "Getting ready already? She smirked, admiring the brunette's beauty.

Emily heard the sound of the doorknob turning and smiled when she heard Alison's voice. She stood in just her bra and panties, for some reason feeling very indecisive about what to wear. She turned around to face the blonde, not bothering to cover up. "Yeah but I can't decide what to wear." She looked back at all her scattered clothes.

"Jeans and a tank top sounds good. What color dress should I wear, Emmy?" Alison made her way through her suitcase and chose three of her prettiest dresses. "Black, dark red or dark purple?" She held them up to her body, checking Emily out at the same time.

"Okay, thanks Ali." Emily slipped on her nicest pair of jeans and a dark blue tank top, as Alison always told her the color suited her. "Hmm, I think you should wear the red one. Red looks really sexy on you." She winked playfully, looking Alison up and down in the simple red summer dress she'd already put on earlier.

"Will you help me.. take my clothes off, Emily?" Alison walked up to Emily and turned around, her back to Emily's chest. "Please." She whispered to her, closing her eyes and wrapping Emily's arms around her own waist and leaning into her a bit more. "I can't wait to show off tonight."

"Yeah, of course." Emily pulled Alison in close to her, not quite bothering to help her remove her dress just yet. She rested her chin on the blonde's shoulder and smirked at her words. "Everyone's eyes are always on you in Rosewood, Ali. I'm sure tonight it'll be no different. After all you're beautiful."

Alison couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh, and the Ferris Wheel tonight, it lights up, we should go on it, if you'd like?" She asked nicely, enjoying the feeling of Emily's chin on her shoulder, she tilted her head to the side and gently kissed the brunette, biting down on her lip as she did so. "Help me undress?"

Emily kissed Alison back gently. She waited until the blonde pulled away. When she finally did, the brunette smiled brightly. "I'd love to go on the Ferris Wheel. Seeing all the lights from up there, I could just imagine how beautiful it would look." She blinked a few times, coming back from her reverie. "Oh, yeah..sure." She pulled away from holding onto Alison's waist and carefully unzipped her dress.

Alison could feel her back being revealed little by little. Goosebumps began to trail across her body and over her spine. She closed her eyes, and before the dress slid completely off of her body, she stopped Emily by whispering something in a deep voice. "I like it when you place your lips on my back.."

"Hmm..." Emily dropped her hands once the zipper reached the bottom and revealed Alison's bare back. The brunette smirked and brought her head down to Alison's back. She carefully placed her lips against it and kissed her back softly. "You mean like this?" She whispered softly.

Alison arched her back softly as soon as she felt Emily's lips on her back. Goosebumps trailed down her spine, she felt as though she was in complete heaven. "Y-Yeah Em..." She sighed happily, gently lowering her panties and taking off her bra, waiting for Emily to help her find her other stuff to wear.

Once Alison was completely unclothed, Emily took in her body once again, admiring its beauty. She knew she was supposed to be helping the blonde get dressed, but she couldn't help herself. Emily trailed kisses over Alison's upper back, her hands gripping tightly onto the blonde's hips to hold her in place.

She couldn't help but let out a soft moan as Emily kept going. Was Emily going to do the unthinkable and satisfy her in that position? She gently let her stomach press against the wall ahead of her, Emily still behind her, holding her hips and kissing her back.

Emily continued her trail of kisses, enjoying the sound of Alison's soft moan. She already knew what the blonde wanted from the position she'd placed herself in. The brunette stopped for just a moment, knowing it would drive Alison crazy. At the exact moment she brought her lips back to the blonde's back, she lowered her hand to her center as well, slowly starting to rub her.

"E..Em." She moaned out again, letting her hand fall down a little to lock the door that she was leaning against. Alison pushed out her body, letting it falling directly over Emily's, the blonde craving immediate body contact. As soon as she felt Emily begin to rub her, she let herself release just a little bit to give Emily a positive reaction, wanting her to keep going.

Emily felt Alison release slightly and smiled in satisfaction. She loved the sound of her name being moaned out by Alison. The brunette gripped the blonde's hip tighter, leaving a bruise. Her other hand continued to rub Alison, increasing her speed just a little.

She felt her legs grow weak already, Emily's tough hold had gotten her going even more. She could feel her waist bruising already and it made her want to release even more. Alison stood up straight, wanting Emily to use a bit more force in her movements however she kept quiet.

Emily pressed her hand harder against Alison's center, applying a little more pressure. She rubbed the blonde a little harder, though she kept a steady pace. As she continued to rub the blonde, she brought her lips back down to kiss over Alison's upper back, though her kisses were a bit rougher than her gentle loving kisses from earlier.

Alison moaned out even more, breathing heavily. "Em.. cover my mouth.. p-please." The blonde whispered, her body being pushed even more into Emily's body, her legs growing weak, her official release about to come soon, she always wondered why Emily made her feel this way.

Emily complied with Alison's request and moved her hand from the blonde's hip to place it over her mouth. She continued rubbing Alison hard, wanting her to finally release. She could feel her walls tighten and knew it would be soon. She pressed her chest harder into Alison's back, making their bodies inseparable.

Alison kept quiet, enjoying the tough grip Emily had finally taken over her body. She couldn't believe she was finally seeing this side of Emily, truth be told, she enjoyed it. Her body was forming sweat, her walls tightened, her legs growing weak, she was so close.

Emily kept going, rubbing Alison just a bit harder. She had no idea what had gotten into her but it felt good to be in control for once. She wanted to make Alison feel good. The brunette continued to kiss over Alison's bare shoulders and back roughly.

Alison finally backed away from the wall and pushed herself over Emily. She finally turned around, making Emily sit over top of the bed, her back to the backboard of the bed, Alison sitting between her legs, her back to Emily's chest. Once again, she directed Emily's hands to her sensitive spot, Alison turning around to kiss the side of Emily's lips.

Emily pulled her hands away to allow for Alison to take control and guide her to where she wanted her. The brunette sat on the bed and widened her legs to let the blonde sit between them. She allowed for Alison to guide her hand and then continued to rub her sensitive spot at the same steady pace as before. Emily locked her lips with Alison's keeping her mouth busy to keep her from moaning.

Alison felt her heart starting to race. She finally released entirely, her climax following afterwards. She arched her back, her body once again trembling, she truly couldn't help but let a moan escape in between kisses. "Shit.." She huffed out, panting.

Emily felt Alison fully release and smiled in satisfaction. She tried to keep the blonde quiet with her kisses, though she couldn't help but enjoy the moan that escaped Alison's mouth. She continued to rub her slowly to help her ride out her climax, finally pulling away just enough to let Alison catch her breath as she came down from her climax.

"No.." She placed Emily's hand down to rub her center again, not wanting her to stop just because she'd climaxed. The blonde stretched her body, still trembling a little bit. "More." She practically demanded, huffing out loudly.

Emily smirked slightly, enjoying how much Alison wanted her. The brunette pressed her hand harder against Alison's center. She began to rub her again, her lips going back down to kiss over Alison's bare shoulders once again.

Alison gently mumbled against Emily's cheek, huffing out; still panting. "Take it off, your shirt." She asked quietly though demandingly, her body receiving extreme pleasure. As soon as Emily took it off, Alison let her head press against Emily's breasts, enjoying the close body contact.

Emily could hear the demanding tone in Alison's voice, though she didn't mind. She was enjoying the blonde's reactions far too much to protest or even think of stopping. With her free hand, she slipped off her shirt and tossed it aside. She continued to rub Alison's center, her lips lowering to once again kiss her upper back.

Alison turned her face around to completely face Emily, locking eyes with hers. She then closed her eyes and widened her mouth, an "O" shape forming over her lips. She felt extremely demanding, breathing out heavily; she really couldn't believe that she was doing all of this, even after releasing and reaching her climax.

Emily looked directly into Alison's icy blue eyes. She watched her each and every reaction, enjoying that she was the cause of them. The brunette held Alison tightly, keeping her close to her. She was surprised to see that the blonde still wanted more despite all her heavy breathing but she continued to rub her anyway.

Alison shut her legs tightly against Emily's hands, knowing once again she was close to her release and to her second climax, she moaned out loud, though quickly turned to kiss Emily's chest to keep her quiet. "E-Em." She mumbled, turning her body around to be just over her. She straddled Emily's body and looked down at her, finally lowering her lips to Emily's breasts, kissing them gently.

Emily could feel Alison's walls tighten once again, and she knew she was going to release and climax yet again. The brunette bit down hard on her bottom lip when she felt Alison's lips on her chest. Emily looked up at the blonde, her hand finally pulling away from Alison's center. She leaned back against the bed, letting the blonde take control as she closed her eyes.

Alison simply straddled Emily's hips, letting her free hand do the rest. She lowered her own hand to her own center and finished herself off, letting herself climax once more before rolling off of Emily and trying to catch her breath.

Emily finally opened her eyes and looked up, to watch Alison finish herself off. She bit at her bottom lip and sat up straight slightly when the blonde finally rolled off of her. She remained speechless as she sat beside Alison, allowing the blonde to catch her breath before either of them spoke.

"Thanks, Emmy." Alison winked and stood up, regaining her composure quickly. She didn't bother washing up, instead; she slipped on a fresh pair of thongs, sliding up her dark red dress, finding heels appropriate for the night's event.

"Hmm, no problem." Emily smirked and stood up. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it back on. The brunette walked over to Alison's mirror and fixed her hair. Once she was satisfied, she looked through her shoes to figure out which ones to wear.


	19. Chapter 19

"So, I forgot.. what were we going to do?" Alison whispered to Emily, adjusting her dress as she walked behind the brunette. She fixed up her hair and picked up the straightener, carefully doing her hair, making sure that it looked perfect. "Oh, right. The festival." She thought to herself, remembering the plans she had with Jenna.

Emily shook her head playfully, knowing she was the reason Alison had been so distracted. "The festival, Ali. Did I really get to you that much?" She teased before she reached for Alison's straightener once the blonde had finished. "Wait, don't turn it off yet? I want to fix my hair a little." Emily straightened the few areas of her hair that weren't already perfect, turned off the straightener when she was finished and set it down. "Ready to go?"

"Always ready." Alison smiled a little bit, a devious smirk appearing on her lips. The blonde kicked her heels a little bit and opened her bedroom door, waiting for Emily to follow. "I'll drive." She added, walking down the stairs and grabbing her keys from the little hook near the door. She opened the front door to the garage, waiting for Emily once more to come down the stairs. "Come on, Emmy."

"Of course you are." Emily laughed softly, noticing the smirk Alison wore. She followed the blonde out of her bedroom and nodded. "Yeah, I'd probably get lost anyway." She agreed. Emily gave herself one last look in the hallway mirror before making her way downstairs. "I'm coming." She replied when she was almost all the way at the bottom of the stairs.

"It's not far, and it's pretty fun. Used to come all the time when I was little, now, well.. we don't come here as often, not since I left. Last time I came down with CeCe, it was pretty interesting." Alison chuckled a little bit and sighed. She unlocked the doors and opened Emily's door, shutting it quietly once the brunette sat inside comfortably.

Emily slid into the passengers seat and turned to Alison once she had slid into the drivers seat. "Hey...we're gonna have fun tonight, okay? You can show me all your favorite things to do at the festival and we can do whatever you want." The brunette spoke cheerily, wanting Alison to be as excited as she was for the festival.

"Yeah, looking forward to it." Alison spoke negatively, even though she was the one who was all cheery and looking forward to going to the festival, this time, she wasn't quite sure. Yes, she had the plan with Jenna to spook Emily out a little bit, but deep down, the blonde cared, and her devious side was slipping away, which was something she didn't want.

Emily sighed softly. She could tell Alison's tone was negative but she didn't want to anger her or force her to talk about whatever it was that was putting her in a bad mood. So instead she kept quiet and simply looked out the window. She cared deeply for Alison, probably more than she cared for any other person but she never knew how to approach Alison when she was in a mood, which frustrated her a lot.

Alison slid the keys in the ignition and pulled out of the garage, making her way to mid-town. "I just wanna take some drinks, watch the fireworks and hang out with you or something, you know?" Alison smirked, her eyes on the road however. She had no idea what she was going to do tonight, parts of her didn't want to do this to Emily, but she had to if she wanted to keep her position with Jenna and the others.

"Yeah, that sounds great, Ali." Emily turned her gaze back over to the blonde. She could tell Alison's mood had returned to a much happier one and it made her feel that much better. She subconsciously played with her 'Emily' bracelet around her wrist, a bit nervous. Emily always knew when Alison had something on her mind but she also knew better than to be too curious and ask. With Alison it was better to enjoy the moment and let things happen however they were meant to.

The blonde placed her hand over Emily's wrist, stroking it just a little. "It's nice that you still wear it after everything that happened between us, or between everything, really..." She admitted, sighing softly. Alison made her way downtown, looking at the lights and all the people walking around. She bit at her lip and finally found a parking spot. She pulled into it and took the keys from the ignition, turning to the brunette.

Emily's smile brightened just a little upon Alison's comment. "I always wear it, Ali. I guess some things never change." She shrugged slightly and turned her head to look out the window again. She loved how the lights brightened the night and she loved people watching. When Alison finally parked, Emily finally turned her attention back to the blonde, waiting for Alison to get out first.

She got out of the car slowly, locking her doors after Emily followed her. The blonde sighed softly and bit at her lip, looking at all of the lights. A small smile on her face appeared once she remembered all the stores and the lights that were so familiar to her. "This is home to me.." She whispered to her, popping up behind Emily. "I wanna find a pub." She added, finding her fake I.D with the name "Vivian Darkbloom on it."

The brunette got out of the car and followed Alison closely. There was a huge crowd gathered around and she was afraid of getting lost in it. She looked around at the lights once more, happy to see a smile upon Alison's face. "It's beautiful." Emily whispered back as she turned around to face Alison. "Oh, umm okay." The brunette shrugged. She hadn't exactly thought of bringing her old fake I.D. with her. The brunette had been too excited about her trip with Alison to think of something like that.

"Here, come on." Alison grabbed Emily's arm and dragged her into the pub where she'd first gotten drunk with CeCe. The blonde walked inside and sat at the bar, ordering two drinks for the girls, a smirk on her face. "Give us your special, she's new here, she'll love it." Alison smirked, turning to Emily. "It's a mix of rum and vodka."

Emily allowed Alison to drag her off, not really bothering to stop and look around. She sat down beside the blonde at the bar and smiled. "Hmm...well I haven't had a drink in a while. But you know how I am. They affect me easily." She laughed softly, knowing Alison was always amused when she was drunk.

Alison couldn't help but laugh, a little sparkle in her eye. She looked around, not knowing anybody that was around; which was a good thing for the time being. As soon as their drinks arrived, she handed Emily hers and then lifted hers up to her lips, taking a soft sip. "Just as strong as it was.." She laughed, looking at the bartender who took her fake I.D, then asked Emily for hers. The blonde acted quickly on reflex and slipped a fake one in Emily's jacket pocket. "I think it's in your coat, Em." She winked to her.

Emily took her drink and was just about to take a sip when the bartender asked for her I.D. She flashed Alison a panicked look, unsure of what to do. "Oh umm...okay." The brunette mumbled out, completely confused. She slipped her hand into her pocket and pulled out a fake I.D., handing it over to the bartender. She took a sip of her drink and widened her eyes. "How did you...?" She questioned Alison, though making sure to keep her voice down.

Alison chuckled, taking another sip of her drink. "You learn to be sneaky when you want things, let's leave it at that.." Alison finished her drink and ordered another one. She had money that she'd saved up from blackmailing Byron back in the days, and she wanted to spend some of it for a good night.

Emily shook her head in disbelief at how much Alison still surprised her. "I guess you'll never cease to amaze me." She laughed along with the blonde. Then she brought her drink back to her lips and took another few sips, though she drank much slower than Alison. She'd cut back on drinking ever since the night of lost memories that she never fully regained.

Alison ordered another drink for herself, though she wanted to make sure that she didn't get drunk, only perhaps tipsy, being able to enjoy a good night with Emily. She remembered once again her plans with Jenna and that she'd have to be near the Ferris wheel in about two hours, thankfully they still had enough time to drink some more.

Emily licked her lips absently as she thought to herself how nice it was to have a good night alone with Alison. She still had a lot of questions for the blonde about everything she'd seen but tonight she pushed them all to the back of her mind. She focused on the moment they had right now and took a few more sips of her drink, finally finishing it.

The blonde quite enjoyed going to the pub, especially a few years back when she was very under-aged and nobody seemed to question her age. She ordered two more drinks for the girls and turned to face Emily, placing her hand on the brunette's thigh. Two drinks were usually her limit, though she dared go for a third, knowing she'd probably wobble as she walked, but so be it.

The brunette didn't even bother to protest to Alison's hand on her thigh. Normally she questioned all of Alison's forward gestures no matter how small, trying to keep her distance from the blonde. She still wasn't sure what to believe when it came to Alison but she was enjoying herself and even accepted the second drink even though she normally chose to stick to only one just to be safe. Emily took a few sips of her second drink and placed the glass on the counter. She blinked a few times, noticing Alison was already on her third drink; she knew that was past the blonde's limit and she knew what the blonde was like when she'd had too much to drink.

Alison finished her drinks and then took soft breaths, her attention focused on Emily and the fact that she desperately wanted another drink. The blonde blinked a few times and let her drink slam over the bar, she, being obviously tipsy, the blonde stood up and then leaned into Emily, kissing her softly but sloppily before paying for the drinks and dragging the brunette out of the pub.

Emily took her time on her second drink. She finished it just in time to set her glass down and kiss Alison back, though the kiss caught her by complete surprise. She licked her lips once the blonde had pulled away and then stood up, being dragged away by Alison. "Ali! Slow down! Where are we going?" Emily called out over the roar of the crowd, trying to keep up with the blonde.

"Games.. vendors.. food.." Alison mumbled out sloppily, wobbling about the streets in town, a bunch of people around them. "Oh.. music.." Alison paused, seeing a band performing on stage near where the girls were. Alison paused and turned around to look at Emily, bumping into her body and chuckling. "We can listen to music for a bit."

"Sounds fun, but be careful, silly." Emily teased as she helped Alison steady herself. She knew the blonde would be stumbling the rest of the night so her natural protective instinct to watch out for her already came out. She laughed softly and nodded. "Yeah, this actually a really good song." Emily replied after realizing the band was playing a song she actually recognized. "Want to dance?" She asked, knowing that the only time she could ever get Alison to agree to dance was when she'd been drinking.

"You trying to take advantage of me because you know that I hate dancing unless I'm drunk..." She mumbled innocently, a tickle in her throat. She coughed for a moment, her feet stumbling across themselves as she almost tripped over them. The blonde turned around, finally facing the brunette, agreeing to dance for at least one song. "One.. one song only." She stuck out her tongue.

"Hmm, maybe I am. You know I love dancing." Emily batted her eyelashes, playfully teasing Alison. She knew that now that the blonde was drunk she could say or do practically anything she wanted and Alison wouldn't try to stop her or question her. Emily reached out to grab the blonde by her waist and steadied her. "Fine, Ali. Better than nothing." She agreed and started to lead Alison to dance, being careful as the blonde's footsteps were obviously still clumsy.

As soon as Emily grabbed Alison's waist, she steadied herself. Not even bothering to dance properly, the blonde let her head gently fall over Emily's chest, feeling her heart race faster by each and every passing second. The music was nice, and there were people all around the two, but with the heavy air in the atmosphere, Alison couldn't help but enjoy herself, until she spotted Jenna near them, with the black hoodie. Alison moved an arm away from Emily gently, giving Jenna the thumbs up.

Emily didn't bother to focus on proper footwork. She simply swayed along to the music, holding Alison close to her. When she felt the blonde's head rest against her chest, she felt her heart skip a beat. The brunette continued to move to the rhythm of the music, leading Alison along. She was truly having a good time, her focus so much on Alison and the music that she didn't even notice Jenna in the crowd or Alison's signal to her.

The girls kept dancing until Emily received a text message. Alison gently pulled away and looked at her, watching her with her glowing icy blue eyes. The text was a photo of the girls dancing, an -A message to the side. "Girls, girls girls. Enjoy your night because tomorrow I'll be in plain sight. You won't see me, but I'll see you. -A"

Emily felt her phone vibrate through her jeans pocket and pulled it out. She untangled herself from Alison when she saw that she had a new text message from an unknown number. Instantly, she felt a sinking feeling as she clicked to read the message. The brunette blinked a few times as she saw the picture and then read the message. "What the hell is this supposed to mean?!" She screamed out, showing Alison the message.

"Well it wasn't me, if that's what you're thinking.." Alison narrowed her eyebrows, showing Emily her phone to quickly get herself off of the hook. Alison looked around, pretending she was just as confused as the brunette who stood in front of her. "Can we just go to the Ferris wheel.. you promised.." The blonde frowned.

"I never said it was you, Ali." Emily rolled her eyes. She knew Alison must know more than she led on. That room obviously wasn't there for no reason, but it wasn't as if the blonde would tell her anything. "Yeah, let's go." Emily agreed, trying to keep her mood bright, though she wasn't exactly thrilled with what had just happened. She grabbed Alison's hand and started to walk towards the Ferris wheel. "Do we need to buy tickets to ride it?"

"Nope, it's free.. and the lights go on and everything..." Alison led them there and then spoke to the man who ran the Ferris wheel, letting Emily stand beside her. As soon as her back was to the brunette's, Jenna appeared beside Emily with her black hoodie and her Alison mask and tapped on her shoulder, once Emily saw her, she quickly ran off.

Emily stood behind Alison and waited for their turn to get on the Ferris wheel. She jumped slightly when she felt someone tap her shoulder but she turned to see whom it was. The brunette blinked a few times and rubbed her eyes, almost in disbelief at what she'd just seen. "What the..." She walked over to Alison and crossed her arms. "Did you see that? What the hell is going on?" She questioned, narrowing her eyebrows.

Alison turned around once more and went to Emily. "See what?" She narrowed her eyebrows and looked around. "Em, are you okay?" The blonde knew what was going on, though she had to pretend to look the least bit worried about the brunette's well-being.

"No. I'm not okay, Ali." Emily looked at Alison with fear evident in her eyes. "First that -A message and then I saw..." The brunette paused, thinking how to explain. She didn't want Alison thinking she was insane. "I saw someone in a black hoodie. They had a mask...the ones you got made to look like you." She finally blurted out.

"Uhm..." Alison mumbled, narrowing her eyebrows. Jenna had done well, and Alison was proud of her. Things around Alison lately were so screwed up and the blonde never thought her feelings towards Emily would escalate to a height to where she just wanted to tell her everything that was going on.

"Ali, what the hell is this? Some kind of game?" Emily closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. Her head was spinning and she was extremely confused. What was happening? "Do I trust Alison or not? What do I do?" She repeated over and over in her mind. Emily finally opened her eyes, taking slow deep breaths. She didn't know what Alison would say but she couldn't ignore what had just happened.


End file.
